De l'autre côté du Miroir :: Crossover
by Benou
Summary: Lorsque l'équipe de Stargate SG1 rencontre Harry Potter, ils ne se doutent pas de ce qu'il va leur arriver...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Curieuse destination...** écrit le 18/04/2005

**Base secrète du SGC, 10h25 :**

-Chevron 6, enclenché ! Fit la voix de l'homme dans le micro avant de tapoter énergiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.  
Georges Hammond, général de l'Air Force regardait par la vitre.  
Devant lui, les chevrons de la porte des étoiles s'éclairaient un par un, illuminant ainsi une partie de la salle.  
Face à elle, une dizaine de soldats étaient aux aguets, prêts à agir si jamais une menace quelconque faisait apparition.  
Georges en était fier. Fier du travail qu'il c'est donné durant toute ses années pour faire marcher cette base. Fier de la cote de notoriété qu'il avait gagné vis à vis du Pentagone. Mais bon, ce dont il était le plus fier c'était que lui et son équipe ai sauvé le monde plus d'une fois durant ces dernières années. Et ça, en partie grâce à la porte des étoiles. Mais le travail le plus important durant ces missions revenait à son équipe SG-1. Sans aucun doute la meilleure de toutes. Les hommes et l'unique femme qui la composait était ceux que Georges Hammond cautionnait le plus et faisaient partis des personnes des plus respectées dans la base.  
-7éme et dernier chevron enclenché ! Dit la voix de l'homme qui était prêt de Georges.  
Le traditionnel rayon bleu aux allures voluptueuses que Georges avait déjà vu plus d'une fois dans sa vie sortit alors de la Porte des Étoiles avant de s'évaporé dans l'air et, dans la seconde qui suivit, tout les soldats pointèrent diverses armes en direction de celle-ci.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Georges s'adressa à l'homme.  
-Vous pouvez envoyer la sonde. Fit-il de sa voix granuleuse.  
-A vos ordres mon Général. Répondit l'homme avant de se remettre aussitôt à tapoter son clavier.  
Aussitôt, une sorte de mini-véhicule blanc doté de chenilles et d'une caméra se mit à avancer toute seule et, elle se dirigea vers la Porte des Étoiles avant de disparaître, comme aspirée par celle-ci sous l'œil quasi fasciné du Général Hammond.  
-L'objet atteindra sa cible dans 5 secondes…4…3…2…1…0. Retranscription de l'image activé. Déclara l'homme.  
Le regard de Georges se tourna aussitôt vers l'un des nombreux écrans situé au plafond et, en l'espace d'une seconde, il aperçut brièvement ce qui ressemblait à une immense salle sombre entièrement en pierre puis, l'image se brouilla avant de s'éteindre complètement.  
-Retranscription de l'image perdue. Re-tentative de connexion… Re-tentative de connexion impossible. Continua l'homme en tapant sur son clavier.  
-D'accord Steeves, dés-enclenchez la porte et refermez l'iris. Ordonna Georges d'un ton sans répliques.  
-Bien mon Général.  
Aussitôt, la Porte s'éteignit.  
-Avez-vous eut le temps de déterminer les caractéristiques de cette planète ? Demanda Georges.  
-Oui mon Général, l'air à l'air respirable et la sonde n'a détectée aucune trace de radiation. Répondit Steeve.  
-Respirable, peut-être. Mais cela ne m'a pas l'air très accueillant par la bas. Dit une voix derrière Georges.  
-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela Jack ? Demanda Georges en se tournant vers Jack O'Neil, membre et leader de l'équipe SG-1.  
-Bah il me semble que la sonde ce soit soudainement éteinte …Suis-je le seule à l'avoir vu ou alors ai-je tout bonnement halluciné ?  
-Non Jack, vous n'avez pas halluciner. Déclara Georges.  
-Ah, ça me rassure. Ce serait donc un peu risqué de s'aventurer là bas. Vous en pensez quoi mon Général ? Continua Jack en faisant de grands gestes avec ces mains.  
-Si je puis me permettre mon Général. Commença une jolie femme blonde aux yeux bleus.  
-Qu'avez vous à dire Major Carter ?  
-Je pense que si la planète en question représentait un danger quelconque, nous aurions forcément put voir quelque chose sur l'écran comme, je sais pas moi, quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui aurait représenté un danger. Dit elle sans lâcher le général du regard.  
-Et, si je puis me permettre Sam, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Insista Jack qui n'avait pas l'air très confiant.  
-Le fait que nous ayons aperçut une salle vide et sombre. Si il y avait eut quelqu'un dedans, nous aurions forcément vu de la lumière ou quelque chose de la sorte. Expliqua Samantha Carter, deuxième membre du SG-1.  
-Elle n'a pas tort. Dit simplement Georges en regardant Jack en souriant .  
-Mon Général, j'ai trouvé pourquoi la sonde c'est éteinte. Déclara Steeve.  
-Que serait la cause, Steeve ?  
-D'après les informations que j'ai eut le temps d'apercevoir, il semblerait qu'une force inconnue est brouillé tout système électrique de la sonde. J'ignore comment bien sûr mais il semblerait que ça soit ça. Dit Steeve en regardant son écran.  
Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle.  
-Ça vous donne toujours envie d'aller la bas ? Demanda Jack en regardant Sam d'un air malicieux.  
-Je dit que ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque. Répondit-elle, une pointe de défi dans la voix, clouant ainsi le bec de Jack.  
Ce dernier se tourna alors vers Georges.  
-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon Général, je pense que…  
-Préparez-vous, vous partez dans 30mn. Coupa Georges en coupant la parole de Jack.  
-… ce genre d'expédition représente un risque. Finit Jack déconcerté.  
Alors que Georges allait s'enfermer dans son bureau pour remplir divers dossiers, Jack accompagné par Samantha Carter sortit de la salle et se dirigèrent vers l'un des grands couloirs de la base.  
-Je vais aller prévenir Teal'c de cette expédition risquée . Le connaissant, il va être ravi. Déclara Jack.  
-Très bien, je m'occupe de Daniel et ont se retrouvent dans la salle d'embarquement. Rajouta Samantha.  
-A tout à l'heure. Finit Jack d'un air grognon en se dirigeant dans le couloir opposé à celui de Samantha.

**Endroit inconnu, 10h30 :**

-Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée d'ou peut provenir ce vacarme ? Insista un vieil homme à la longue barbe.  
-Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que les murs se sont mis soudainement à tremblé pendant quelques secondes puis tout d'un coup, c'est redevenu normal. Expliqua un autre homme au visage glacial et aux cheveux gras.  
-Hum je vois. Dit le vieil homme.  
-De quoi s'agit-il d'après vous ? Demanda une femme à lunette au visage ridé.  
-Aucune idée. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une simple secousse. Rien de bien grave. Les cours peuvent reprendre normalement. Fit le vieil homme d'une voix limpide.  
-Il serait peut-être préférable d'inspecter les sous-sols. Proposa l'homme aux cheveux gras.  
-Oui, allez demander au concierge qu'il s'en occupe. Étant donné la grandeur du château, cela risque sans doute de prendre quelques heures mais je maintient ce que j'ai dit : les cours peuvent reprendre. Répéta le vieil homme en entortillant sa barbe dans ses doigts.  
-Comme vous voulez.  
L'homme et la femme sortirent alors du bureau laissant alors le vieil homme seul avec ses pensées.  
« Mais d'ou peut venir un pareil tremblement ? » se demanda t'il.

**Base secrète du SGC, 11h00 :**

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Jack O'neil en jetant un coup d'œil bienveillant à sa troupe.  
Il entendit alors un « oui » général.  
-Parfait, alors en route. Déclara Jack en levant la main en l'air.  
Aussitôt, il s'avança en direction de la salle d'embarquement en compagnie de Samantha, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c. L'équipe SG-1 était prête pour la mission.  
Arrivés dans la salle, chacun se poste face à la Porte des Étoiles et firent un signe à leur Général qui les regardaient par la vitre.  
-Bon courage à vous tous ! Si dans… deux heures nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de vous, nous enverrons l'équipe de SG-2. Déclara le général en regardant sa montre.  
-Deux heures ? Ce serait pas possible un peu avant ? J'ai l'estomac dans les talons. Fit Jack en réajustant sa casquette.  
En voyant le regard que Georges lui lançait, Jack comprit alors qu'il était inutile d'insister et, quelques secondes après, la Porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
-Dîtes Jack, vous êtes sûr que cette planète ne représente pas de danger ? Demanda Daniel qui avait l'air peu rassuré.  
-Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un du même avis que moi ! S'exclama Jack alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la Porte.  
-Si Samantha Carter à dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il n'y à pas de soucis à se faire. Dit Teal'c de sa voix grave.  
Jack le regarda.  
-Dîtes Teal'c, vous saviez qu'il n'y a rien de pire pour un commandant que de se faire contredire ?  
Teal'c le regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jack réagissait comme ça.  
Avant de franchir la porte, Jack adressa un dernier signe à son Général qui souriait aimablement puis, il franchit le premier la Porte, suivit de prés par les autres membres de son équipe puis, ils disparurent, emportés par l'habituel vortex inter dimensionnel.  
Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ils se trouvèrent dans la même salle que Jack et Samantha avaient vus à l'écran. Alors que Daniel alluma sa puissante lampe torche, ils aperçurent la sonde qui était intacte.  
-Ça à l'air désert dans le coin. Remarqua Jack en allumant lui aussi une lampe torche.  
Soudainement, les deux lampes s'éteignirent en même temps, plongeant ainsi les 4 amis dans la plus profonde obscurité.  
-Ah, c'est ennuyant ça ! S'exclama Jack en tapant inutilement sur sa lampe.  
-Inutile de vous énervé Jack. C'est comme si quelque chose avait soudainement vidé les piles. Dit Amanda.  
-O'neil, je sens une serrure. Déclara Teal'c dans l'obscurité.  
-Ah ? Et ou êtes-vous ? Demanda Jack en avançant à tâtons.  
-Je suis ici O'neil !  
Jack s'arrêta un instant.  
-Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Teal'c, nous sommes dans le noir. Rappela t'il.  
-Ouvrez la porte, Teal'c. Fit Daniel qui n'aimait pas entendre son supérieur grogner.  
Attendant dans l'obscurité, Jack vit soudainement un rayon de lumière éclairé faiblement la salle.  
-C'est bizarre, les structures de cette pièce ressemblent beaucoup à ceux de notre planète. Remarqua Daniel en frottant légèrement un morceau du mur situé derrière lui.  
-C'est donc rassurant non ? Demanda Samantha.  
-Euh… oui on peut dire ça. C'est surtout rassurant de savoir que cela ne ressemble pas du tout à une architecture Goa'uld. Rectifia Daniel.  
-Oui aussi. Enfin bon, et si ont visitaient les alentours ? Proposa Jack.  
Sans laisser le temps au reste de sa troupe de répondre, Jack se dirigea par l'ouverture que Teal'c avait créé en ouvrant la porte.  
Il arriva alors dans un couloir assez sombre aux murs recouvert d'une fine épaisseur de mousse. L'endroit avait l'air calme car Jack n'entendit pas un bruit.  
-Alors O'neil, vous voyez quelque chose ? Demanda Teal'c.  
-Oui, je vois… un couloir. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Décrivit brièvement Jack.  
-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Surtout lorsque l'on visite une planète. Dit Carter.  
-C'est pour ça que je vous demanderait de rester sur vos gardes les enfants ! Allez, suivez moi ! Ordonna Jack.  
Munis de leurs armes, ils marchèrent alors à la file indienne, longeant les murs et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
Arrivés au bout de l'un des couloirs, Carter sursauta.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ? Demanda Daniel.  
-Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu quelque chose traverser un mur. Fit-elle, toute affolée.  
-Et c'était quoi ce « quelque chose » ? Insista Daniel.  
-J'aurait juré voir un fantôme ! Déclara Samantha.  
Jack, Teal'c et Daniel la regardèrent, aussi effrayés qu'elle.  
-Voyons Sam, les fantômes n'existent pas , vous devriez arrêter le café ! Conseilla Jack.  
Pourtant sure de ce qu'elle venait de voir, Samantha se ressaisit et continua son chemin, jetant continuellement des regards inquiets derrière elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Curieuse rencontre** écrit le 18/04/2005  
**Endroit inconnu, 11h15 :**

-Et je demanderait à chacun de vous de ne pas quitter la salle ! Ordonna le vieil homme à la longue barbe.  
Devant lui se tenait plusieurs immenses tables sur lesquelles, une multitude d'élèves paniqués criaient dans tout les sens.  
-Il faudrait peut-être prévenir le Ministère ? Suggéra un énorme homme au visage et à la voix bourrue.  
-Si cela persiste, j'enverrait un Hibou Express au Ministre mais en attendant, je veut savoir la cause de ses secousse. Dit doucement le vieil homme.  
Au même instant, une silhouette transparente traversa la salle à toute vitesse, affolant ainsi tout les élèves qu'il croisait sur son passage.  
-Monsieur le Directeur, Monsieur le Directeur ! Cria la silhouette en s'arrêtant face au vieil homme.  
-Qu'y à t'il ? Demanda celui-ci.  
-4 inconnus, dans le sous sol ouest ! S'exclama la silhouette en bougeant ces bras dans tout les sens.  
Suite à ces paroles, les élèves se remirent à crier.  
Le vieil homme fronça alors les sourcils.  
-En es-tu sur ? Fit-il à la silhouette.  
-Absolument Monsieur le Directeur.  
-Merci Peeves. Severus, Minerva et vous Scott, venez avec moi. Ordonna le vieil homme.  
-Excusez moi Albus mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il s'agisse la d'un piége de la part de Peeves ? Demanda Severus.  
-La meilleure façon d'avoir la réponse Severus est d'aller vérifier. Dit le vieil homme qui se nommait Albus.  
Les 4 professeurs sortirent alors à toute allure de la salle et se dirigèrent en direction des escaliers qui allaient les emmener dans le sous sol ouest…

**Sous sol Ouest, 11h22**

-C'est bizarre comme cette endroit est sinistre. Déclara Jack alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher.   
-Oui mais plus ont marchent, plus j'ai l'impression d'entendre du bruit. Déclara Daniel.  
-Ah, c'est plutôt bon signe alors. Rajouta Jack.  
Ils arrivèrent alors face à une statue en pierre, représentant une femme aux allures romaines qui tenait dans sa main une tête de poule.  
-Étrange statue. Fit Carter.  
-Oui, elle ne ressemble pourtant à aucune divinité romaine ou grecques. Rajouta Daniel en regardant la statue de plus prés.  
-Elle s'appelle Neuneu. Dit Jack  
Daniel le regarda, étonné.  
-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda t'il, étonné.   
-Rien de bien compliqué. C'est écrit sur la plaque. Répondit Jack en montrant d'un signe de menton une plaque en marbre aux pieds de la statue.  
-Ah, cela m'étonnait de vous !  
Avant que Jack ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Daniel se mit à lire ce qui était écrit sur la plaque :   
« En l'honneur de Neuneu la Guerrière, connue pour avoir abattue à maintes reprises les Poules Sanguinaires du grand et respectueux Ztub »  
-Étrange comme inscription. Fit Carter.  
-Oui, en effet. Rajouta Daniel en s'écartant de la statue comme si soudainement, celle-ci avait prit forme humaine.  
-Bon, on ferait bien de poursuivre notre chemin. Conseilla Jack en tirant légèrement Sam par le bras.  
Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin et au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits se firent entendre.  
-On dirait que quelqu'un approche ! Fit Teal'c.  
-En effet, surtout, soyez prêts à riposter si il le faut. Dit Jack en tendant son pistolet devant lui.  
Quelques secondes passèrent. Excités à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un, les membres de SG-1 trépignaient d'impatience de voir qui étaient les personnes qu'ils entendaient.  
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Daniel était sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas la de Goa'ulds et il était certain qu'il s'agissait la d'un peuple pacificateur. Inutile qu'il dévoile ces idées à Jack car, le connaissant, il se serait sûrement moqué de lui…  
Au bout de deux minutes, 4 individus apparurent.  
Le premier paraissait vieux et était habillé d'une magnifique robe de couleur bleue foncée parsemée de petites étoiles brillantes. Son visage aux traits fatigués était agrémenté d'une longue barbe grise qui lui donnait un aspect bienveillant.  
La deuxième personne était une femme, vêtue d'un grand chapeau noir et au visage dure. De fines lunettes cachaient une partie de ces yeux noirs et elle paraissait étonnée.   
Le troisième homme avait d'épais cheveux noirs graisseux ainsi qu'un visage glacial et le dernier homme était blond aux yeux bleus et avait une coiffure qui se terminait par une queue de cheval.  
Mais le plus étonnant n'était pas ça. Ce qui paraissait le plus bizarre chez ces gens c'est que chacun d'eux pointaient une sorte de bout de bois assez long au bout duquel, une puissante lumière éclairait l'équipe SG-1.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le vieil homme.  
-Euh…bonjour. Dit Jack en enlevant sa casquette d'un air poli.  
-Je vous ai posé une question et je voudrait une réponse. Rappela le vieil homme d'un ton très calme.  
-Bonjour, nous sommes des explorateurs. Nous venons de franchir la Porte des Étoiles et nous…  
-La quoi ? Coupa l'homme aux cheveux gras.  
-La Porte des Étoiles. Répéta Samantha en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Et ça ressemble à quoi votre Porte des Étoiles ? Insista la femme d'un air agacé.  
-Vous savez, c'est l'espèce de cercle en pierre. Expliqua brièvement Jack.  
-Si vous parlez de l'Anneau Maudit, il s'agit simplement d'une frontière entre nous les Esprits du Mal. Dit l'homme blond.  
-Dans ce cas, nous sommes des démons. Déclara Jack en souriant.   
Suite à cette phrase, l'homme aux cheveux gras pointa son bout de bois vers Jack.  
-Je plaisantait . Fit-il en reculant d'un pas.  
-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le vieil homme.   
-Simplement partager nos connaissances et en apprendre un peu plus sur votre peuple. Répondit Teal'c.  
-Présentez-vous. Ordonna l'homme blond.  
-Très bien, je suis Jack O'neil, voici Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter et Teal'c. Et vous, vous êtes ?  
Voyant qu'ils hésitaient à répondre, Samantha prit la parole.  
-Nous vous promettons que nous sommes ici en tant qu'explorateurs. Nous ne voulons absolument pas vous faire de mal. Rassura t'elle.  
-Et qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ? Répliqua séchement la femme au chapeau.  
En réponse, Samantha s'approcha doucement de la femme et lui tendit son pistolet, suivie ensuite par Jack, Daniel et Teal'c.   
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds.   
-Il s'agit d'une arme. Si nous vous la donnons, c'est pour vous prouver notre gratitude envers vous. Fit Samantha.  
Le vieil homme dévisagea alors Sam d'un regard pétillant.  
-Je vous croît sur parole Samantha mais pas mon collègue ici présent. Pourriez vous relever la manche gauche de votre veste s'il vous plait ?  
Intriguée, Sam obéit et montra alors son bras nu aux nouveaux personnages et cela parut les rassurer.  
-Vous n'êtes donc pas une Mangemort. Remarqua l'homme aux cheveux blonds d'un air rassuré.  
-Si c'est vous qui le dîtes…  
-Bon, assez perdu de temps comme ça, pourrions nous parler au chef des lieux ? Demanda Jack.  
-Vous l'avez devant vous. Répondit le vieil homme, amusé.   
-Ah ? Et vous vous appelez… ?  
-Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. Voici Severus Rogue, Minverva Mac Gonagall et Scott Peeps. Désolé de vous avoir accueillit de la sorte mais nous ne sommes pas habitués à recevoir des invités surprise. Déclara le vieil homme qui s'appelait apparemment Albus.  
-Oh, vous êtes pardonnés ! Nous avons l'habitude des accueils de la sorte. Dit Jack.  
-Si je le comprend bien, la planète sur laquelle nous avons atterrit s'appelle Poudlard ? Demanda Daniel.  
-Une planète ? Oh que non ! Poudlard est une école. Une école de Sorcellerie. Expliqua Minerva.  
-De Sorcellerie ! Répéta inutilement Jack.  
-Oui, de Sorcellerie. Répondit Severus.   
-De Sorcellerie…  
-Oui, cela paraît étonnant ? Répliqua Severus d'une voix glaciale.  
-Assez oui. Et vous savez faire quoi comme tour de magie ? Je suis sur que vous ne connaissez pas celui avec les 3 cartes qui…  
-Ce dont vous parlez est appelée dans notre monde, de la Magie Enfantine. Coupa Albus qui avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante.   
-Dans notre monde, les gens qui sont capables par exemple de faire léviter un objet dans les airs sont considérés comme des génies. Déclara Daniel.  
-C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de plus simple à faire. Ici, même les enfants de 11 ans y parviennent. Dit Scott.  
-Vous dîtes ça pour nous énerver, non ?  
-Bien sur que non Jack. Voyez plutôt. Fit Albus.  
Il dirigea alors sa baguette vers une pierre qui jonchait le sol et murmura d'inaudibles paroles.   
Aussitôt, sous les yeux effarés des membres du SG-1, la pierre en question se mit à flotter dans les airs puis, elle se transforma soudainement en une colombe qui s'envola dans les couloirs en répandant derrière elle une fine poussière d'étoile.  
-C'est vrai que c'est vraiment… enfantin ! Dit Jack.  
-Et c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Demanda Daniel qui avait l'air impressionné.   
-Si vous saviez de quoi nous étions capable Mr Jackson, je pense que vous hallucineriez. Fit Scott.  
-Devons nous prendre ces paroles pour des menaces ? Interrogea Carter.  
-Bien sur que non Samantha…  
-Me voilà rassuré. Marmonna cette dernière.  
-Bon, ne restons pas ici à rien faire, nous allons vous montrer l'école. Dit Albus.  
-Vous savez, j'ai déjà eut l'occasion de voir des écoles dans mon monde. Déclara Jack.  
-Sans doute oui mais cela m'étonnerait que vous en ayez déjà vu des semblables à celle de Poudlard. Répliqua Severus.  
-Si c'est le cas, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! S'exclama Jack.  
Chacun se remit alors à marcher et ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques secondes en bas d'un escalier aux pierres branlantes. Ils le montèrent aussitôt et, en arrivant en haut, les membres de SG-1 s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
Ils étaient arrivés dans un immense hall aux aspects majestueux qui était illuminés par des torches qui flottaient dans les airs.  
A chaque coins de la pièce, des armures métalliques discutaient vivement sans se rendre compte des regards effarés qui se portaient sur eux. Une énorme porte en bois composée d'une multitude d'engrenages occupait une partie d'un grand mur.  
Quand aux autres murs, ils étaient majoritairement composés d'énormes tableaux représentant divers personnages mais le plus étonnant était qu'ils bougeaient dans leurs cadres et semblaient regarder les membres de SG-1 avec un grand intérêt.  
-Quels genre de technologies utiliser vous pour arriver à faire de telles choses ? Demanda Teal'c.  
-Aucune technologie mon brave monsieur. Cette école et tout ce qui la compose à été créé à l'aide de puissants sorts. Expliqua Minerva en souriant.  
-Si je comprend bien, vous êtes donc des sorciers ? Demanda Jack.  
-Excellente déduction. Dit Severus d'un ton tranchant.  
Jack le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et s'apprêta à répliquer mais Daniel lui mit un petit coup dans les côtes signifiant que cela n'était pas nécessaire.  
-Je suis sur que vous avez plusieurs questions à nous poser mais avant, allons rassurer les élèves. Fit Dumbledore en se dirigeant avec élégance en direction de l'escalier.  
Sans broncher, chacun le suivit et les membres du SG1 dévorèrent du regard chaque recoin des salles qu'ils rencontrèrent sur leur chemin.  
Arrivés devant une porte en bois, Minerva s'arrêta.  
-Bon, restez ici quelques instants. Dit elle.   
Accompagnée des autres sorciers, Minerva s'infiltra par la porte laissant ainsi les membres du SG1 seuls.  
-Sympathique cette endroit, vous trouvez pas ? Demanda Daniel en regardant autour de lui.  
-Hormis le fait que j'ai déjà envie d'étrangler Severus, oui…c'est plutôt agréable. Répondit Jack en souriant mielleusement.  
-Severus Rogue m'inspire la plus grande méfiance. Déclara Teal'c.   
-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas l'air vraiment ravi de notre venue à Poudlard. Rajouta Carter.  
-A peu prés comme toutes les autres personnes que nous avons rencontré sur les autres planètes. Rappela Carter.   
-Oui c'est vrai. Admit Jack.  
-Ce monde à l'air vraiment passionnant, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus. Dit Daniel.  
-Oui moi aussi…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Premiéres approches**

Pendant qu'ils continuaient de discuter sur tout ce qui pouvait concerner ce monde, Albus, Minerva, Severus et Scott s'avançaient entre les tables des élèves qui avaient l'air pressés de savoir la cause du tremblement.  
-Je vous demanderait un peu de silence ! Clama Minerva.  
Elle eut beau s'égosillé la voix mais le même tumulte régnait au milieu des élèves.  
-Silence ! Répéta Dumbledore.   
Aussitôt, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre.  
-Merci. Bon, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer les enfants. Les secousses ont été accidentellement provoquées par des explorateurs pacifistes venus d'une autre planète et je demanderait à vous tous de rester correct envers ses personnes. Si ses consignes ne sont pas respectées, des sanctions seront prises dans les plus brefs délais. Est-ce bien clair ? Déclara Dumbledore d'un ton calme.  
-Et pourquoi devrions nous leur faire confiance ? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière qui avait une voix plus que détestable.  
-Si le Directeur leur fait confiance, il n'y a aucune raison de douter d'eux. Répondit Minerva.  
-Ca reste à voir. Grogna le jeune homme.  
-5 points en moins pour votre maison, Malefoy ! Clama Minerva.  
-La raison pour laquelle je fait confiance à ces personnes est que je pense qu'ils pourront peut-être et je dit bien peut-être nous aider accessoirement à vaincre Voldemort. Expliqua Dumbledore.  
Suite à cette phrase, Severus regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.  
-Excusez moi de vous contredire Albus mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient assez puissant pour se battre à nos côtés.  
-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela, Severus ? Demanda poliment Dumbledore.  
-Nous ne les connaissons que depuis quelques minutes Albus. Je pense qu'il faudrait attendre un peu plus longtemps pour leur accorder une confiance totale. Expliqua Severus.  
-Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire Severus mais voyez-vous, il y a quelque chose chez ces gens qui me persuade qu'il pourrait s'agir la d'excellents alliés. Déclara Dumbledore en souriant.  
-Comme vous voulez. C'est vous le Directeur après tout. Marmonna Severus.  
-Effectivement, merci de me le rappeler. Trancha Dumbledore.  
Laissant ainsi Severus sans voix, Dumbledore s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves.  
-Maintenant mes enfants, je demanderait à chacun d'entre vous d'accueillir nos hôtes comme il se doit. Dit-il doucement.  
Alors qu'un léger murmure d'enthousiasme se fit alors entendre dans la salle, Dumbledore leva sa main en l'air et dans la seconde qui suivit, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand laissant ainsi apparaître les têtes dépités des membres du SG1.  
Tout les regards des élèves se tournèrent alors vers eux. Dans leurs yeux se lisait une impression mélangeant l'inquiétude et la joie. Au bout de quelques secondes, des nouveaux murmures parcoururent la salle et la plupart des élèves avaient l'air ravi d'accueillir de nouveaux invités.   
-Euh… bonjour ! Cria Jack en adressant timidement un signe de main à l'ensemble de la salle.  
Voyant que tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux, Samantha, Carter et Teal'c adressèrent à leur tour un sourire mielleux et forcé avant que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.  
-Venez me rejoindre, nous allons faire les présentations.  
Il claqua alors des doigts et aussitôt, une rangée de chaises se dégagea au milieu de la salle, créant ainsi un passage pour les membres du SG-1.  
Ces derniers hésitèrent quelques secondes puis avancèrent.  
C'était la première fois durant leurs excursions qu'ils ressentirent une si bizarre impression.  
Avec les adultes qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur les autres planètes, ils avaient prit l'habitude d'être regardés aussi bizarrement mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de quelques centaines d'enfants et la, cela faisait vraiment bizarre.  
Au fur et à mesure où ils avançaient au milieu de la salle, ils eurent la mauvaise impression que la majorité des élèves les regardaient tout en se moquant ou alors, comme si il s'agissait là d'aliens répugnants. Quelques uns les montraient du doigts tout en pouffant dans leurs mains tandis que d'autres avaient l'air répugnés.  
Celui qui attirait le plus de regards était Teal'c. Sans doute à cause du tatouage en relief qui était incrusté sur son front et à cause aussi de son aspect glacial comme le disait si bien Jack. En tout cas, un grand nombre d'élèves le regardait d'un drôle d'air…  
Et si Daniel c'était trompé ? Et si il s'agissait à nouveau là de Goa'ulds ? Non, c'était impossible. Jack ne l'avait jamais vu ce tromper et il espéra de toutes ses forces que cela n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui…  
Pourtant, cela aurait expliqué tout les regards posés sur Teal'c et sur son tatouage. Cela aurait peut-être aussi put expliqué le comportement de Rogue envers les membres du SG-1. Oui, peut-être était-il lui même un Goa'Uld avide de mauvaises intentions envers tout peuples étrangers en sa connaissance. Mais si c'était vraiment, pourquoi Dumbledore le laissait-il en compagnie d'enfants ? Peut-être qu'il ignorait les mauvaises intentions et la réelle identité de Severus ou même pire, peut-être qu'il s'agissait là d'un Maître Goa'Uld ?  
Tellement de questions trottaient dans la tête des membres du SG-1 qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils venaient d'arriver prêts de Dumbledore.   
Vu de cette place, ils se sentirent encore plus mal à l'aise car ils voyaient à présent la totalité des enfants qui semblaient attendre la moindre de leurs paroles.   
-Mes enfants, laissez moi vous présenter Jack O'neil, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c. Fit Dumbledore en souriant.  
Ils se remirent alors à sourire et Teal'c fit son habituel signe de main tout en mettant les mains derrière son dos, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.  
-Mes amis, vous avez face à vous la totalité des enfants de Poudlard. Vous les présentez un par un serait une perte de temps et, derrière vous se trouvent les professeurs. Fit Dumbledore avant de pivoter sur lui même.  
Absorbés par le regard des enfants, les membres du SG-1 ne se rendirent pas compte que d'autres personnes se trouvaient derrière eux.   
Se fut Daniel qui se retourna le premier.  
Les professeurs étaient assis sur une table, le long de la salle et chacun regardaient les membres du SG-1 d'une manière différente.   
Il y avait toute sorte de personnages. Tout d'abord, un énorme homme barbu qui était recouvert d'une épais manteau de fourrure, ensuite, un homme au corps de cheval et au visage humain et pour finir, un fantôme qui avait l'air de se prendre pour quelqu'un de vivant.  
Il y avait aussi d'autres gens aux allures normales. A croire que ce château était vraiment peuplé de gens bizarres…

-Étant donné que vous venez d'effectuer un long voyage, je suppose que vous accepteriez avez joie de vous joindre à nous pour profiter d'un succulent repas ? Proposa Dumbledore.  
-Un long voyage qui n'a duré que quelques secondes mais nous acceptons la proposition avec joie. Répondit Jack, ravi à l'idée de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.  
En un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore fit soudainement apparaître une table ainsi que des couverts et plusieurs chaises sur lesquelles les membres du SG-1 s'assirent sans broncher.  
-Je suppose que vous avez un tas de questions à nous poser sur notre monde alors allez-y, nous vous écoutons. Déclara Dumbledore en s'asseyant à la table de ces invités.  
-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Ce monde est tellement impressionnant que je meurt d'envie de savoir des tas de choses. Dit Carter.   
-Vous devez vous demander quel est le but principal de cette école, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
Samantha le regarda d'un air estomaquée. C'était effectivement ce dont à quoi elle avait pensé.  
-Comment avez-vous deviné ? S'exclama t'elle.  
Dumbledore rigola doucement puis, d'un signe de tête, il tapota sa tempe.  
-La magie ne consiste pas seulement à lancer des sorts. Dans les mains d'un grand sorcier, son utilisation peut prendre diverses formes et peut servir à pénétrer dans l'esprit de n'importe qui. Expliqua Dumbledore.  
-Vous voulez dire par la que vous venez de lire dans mes pensées ? Insista Samantha.   
-En quelques sortes oui mais rassurez vous Samantha Carter, je n'ai ressentit que vos pensées les plus récentes. Jamais je ne me serait permit d'aller au plus profond de votre esprit. Rassura Dumbledore.  
-Et c'est… autorisé ce genre de pratique sur votre planète ? Demanda Jack.  
-Bien sur Jack mais à petite dose. En tout cas Samantha, vu votre réaction, je vous promet de ne plus recommencer. Assura Dumbledore.  
Samantha fixa alors Dumbledore d'un regard noir. Non mais quel culot ! Se dit-elle.  
-Pour répondre à votre question Samantha, je vais essayer d'expliquer clairement. Cette école à été bâtie dans le seul et unique but d'enseigner la magie à des enfants.   
-Donc tout les enfants présents dans cette salle sont capables de lancer des sorts ? Demanda Teal'c.  
-Bien sur Teal'c. Répondit doucement Dumbledore.  
-Et c'est pas un peu dangereux ? S'inquiéta Jack.  
-Bien sur qu'il y a des risques mais la plupart du château est protégé par de très puissants sortilèges donc le danger est quand même assez limité. Dit Dumbledore.  
-Ah, ça me rassure… Ironisa Jack.  
-Ah, voilà la nourriture, bon appétit à vous ! S'exclama Dumbledore.  
D'un mouvement machinal, les membres du SG-1 regardèrent en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, prêts à voir arrivés des serveurs munis d'énormes plateaux aux odeurs succulentes et alléchantes mais hélas, les portes étaient fermées.  
-Non, regardez plutôt sous votre nez ! Fit Dumbledore qui avait l'air amusé.  
Ils obéirent et poussèrent aussitôt un petit cri de surprise.  
Une dizaine de plats remplis d'aliments aux allures appétissantes étaient disposés sur la table, comme si quelqu'un les avaient subitement mit la pendant que les membres du SG-1 avaient le dos tourné.  
Mais bon, le plus étonnant n'était pas l'apparition soudaine des denrées… c'était plutôt ce qui ce trouvait dedans : il n'y avait que des choses qu'ils mangeaient régulièrement sur Terre !  
Jack regarda Daniel qui avait l'air aussi étonné que Samantha et Teal'c puis, il fronça les sourcils et regarda aux tables derrière lui avant de s'apercevoir que les élèves mangeaient eux aussi des choses terriennes.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas Jack ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
-Non, tout va pour le mieux mais disons que…   
-…il se demandait simplement comment est arrivé la nourriture. Coupa Daniel en piétinant le pied de Jack.   
Celui-ci, souvent habitué de cette réaction affirma d'un signe de tête.  
-Oh, ce sont simplement les Elfes de Maisons qui ont fait apparaître tout ces mets. Cela doit paraître surprenant pour vous mais chez nous, c'est habituel. Expliqua Dumbledore en souriant légèrement.  
-Et… c'est quoi comme nourriture ? Demanda Samantha qui savait pourtant très bien la réponse mais voulait tout de même une confirmation.  
-Alors, si mes papilles culinaires disent juste, vous avez face à vous des escalopes de dinde au curry, des pommes de terres parfumés avec différentes épices ainsi que plusieurs autres plats. Pour les desserts, ce sont des tartes au citron ainsi que des pâtisseries typiques de la région. Dit Dumbledore.  
Jack regarda à nouveau Samantha. Les deux avaient vraiment l'air plus qu'étonnés. Que faisait cette nourriture terrienne sur une planète où la Magie régnait ? Avait-elle été exportée jadis par un peuple quelconque ?  
Divers hypothèses trottinaient dans la tête de Daniel mais après tout, à quoi bon cela servait de se poser tant de questions ? Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils venaient d'arrivés à Poudlard donc le temps ne pressait pas pour avoir la réponse à leurs interrogations.  
-Bon appétit à vous ! S'exclama Dumbledore.  
-Merci, à vous aussi. Répondit Jack d'un air renfrogné.  
Alors qu'il commençait à se servir une escalope de dinde, Samantha prit la parole.   
-Parlez moi de votre planète. Dit-elle, avide de renseignements.  
-Parlez-nous plutôt de la votre. Après tout, c'est vous les invités. Rétorqua doucement Dumbledore en épluchant une pomme de terre d'un coup de baguette.  
Samantha regarda Jack qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « faîtes ce qu'il vous dit ».  
Ne sachant que dire, elle regarda Daniel. Celui-ci prit alors la parole.   
-Elle est située dans une lointaine galaxie à quelques milliers d'années lumières de la vôtre. Elle est assez grande, très peuplée, elle…  
-Vous voulez dire que vous avez parcourut des « milliers » d'années lumières simplement en traversant l'Anneau Maudit ? C'est simplement insensé ! Coupa Rogue en s'incrustant de manière peu discrète dans la conversation.  
-C'est tout à fait censé Severus Rogue. La Porte des Étoiles, ou plutôt l'Anneau Maudit, est une sorte de couloir inter-dimensionnel reliant plusieurs planètes entre elles et il nous à suffit que de quelques secondes pour rejoindre votre planète. Expliqua Teal'c.  
Severus le dévisagea d'un regard froid.  
-Vos paroles n'ont aucun sens. Clama t'il.  
Teal'c sourit puis, il regarda Jack qui était en train de s'enlever un morceau d'escalope qui était coincé entre ses dents.   
-Carter, prenez la relève. Comme vous avez put le constater, les explications scientifiques ne sont pas le point fort de Teal'c. Ordonna t'il.  
Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.   
Pendant que Carter, obéissant aux ordres de son supérieur, se mit à expliquer exactement le fonctionnement de la porte devant un Severus Rogue et un Albus Dumbledore compléments déboussolés face à tant de termes scientifiques, Jack se remit à réfléchir tout en savourant son escalope de dinde.  
Vu la tête que faisaient les deux sorciers, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendus parler du Naquadah ce qui rassura pleinement Jack car cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas des Goa'uld's mais lorsqu'il regarda brièvement la foule d'élèves derrière lui, il changea à nouveau d'avis.  
Derrière lui, assis à une table, un jeune garçon le regardait. Il avait des cheveux noirs en batailles, des lunettes et il était habillé d'une robe noire. Il semblait regarder Jack avec une sorte de fascination et lorsque ce dernier posa les yeux sur son visage, un haut de cœur lui arriva. Caché par quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, une sorte d'éclair en forme de cicatrice occupait une bonne partie de son front et le plus inquiétant, c'est que cela ressemblait assez à un tatouage de Jaffa…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Explications :**

Jack fit alors discrètement part de sa remarque à Teal'c qui regarda à son tour le jeune garçon.  
-Ce tatouage ne ressemble à aucun tatouage de Maître Goa'Uld de ma connaissance. Murmura Teal'c à l'oreille de Jack.   
-Peut-être qu'il ne vous dit rien mais en tout cas, il faut quand même se méfier. Dit Jack.  
Teal'c affirma d'un signe de tête puis, il se remit à écouter Samantha.  
-…et voilà donc, comment nous arrivons à voyager sur toutes ses planètes. Finit-elle.  
Daniel regarda Dumbledore et Severus. Á en juger par leurs expressions du visage, ils avaient l'air de n'avoir strictement rien comprit aux dires de Samantha et Severus ne se retint pas de le dire.  
-Tout cela me paraît vraiment insensé et strictement grotesque ! S'exclama t'il.  
-Au moins, vous avez le mérite d'être direct. Répliqua Jack en souriant sarcastiquement.  
Severus le fusilla du regard puis, il retourna à la table des autres professeurs qui semblaient observé les moindres faits et gestes des membres du SG-1 du coin de l'œil.  
-Comprenez notre incertitude mes amis. C'est la première fois depuis la naissance de Poudlard que nous recevons des invités venus d'une autre planète et qui, en plus, nous parle de choses aussi étonnantes dont nous n'imaginions pas une seule seconde l'existence. Expliqua Dumbledore.  
-Ne vous en faites pas Albus. Vu le nombre de planètes que nous avons visitées auparavant, nous avons prit l'habitude d'entendre de telles remarques. Le rassura Daniel.  
-Maintent, c'est à vous de nous parlez de votre planète. Rappela Jack avant de croquer une pomme de terre.   
-Oh, nous vivons une vie assez compliquée hélas. Dit Dumbledore.  
-Ah ? Comment ça ? Insista Daniel avant de faire une de ses mimiques du visage dont il avait le secret.  
-Je vais essayer de faire simple. Notre monde est séparé en deux. D'un côté les Moldus. Ce sont des êtres humains comme vous qui ignorent l'existence de la Magie. De l'autre côté, nous les Sorciers. Nous faisons tout pour cacher notre existence aux yeux des Moldus et cela dure depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Expliqua Dumbledore.  
-Et comment faîtes-vous pour vous cacher ? Demanda Samantha.  
-A l'aide de plusieurs milliers de Sortilèges qui nous servent en quelque sorte de miroir sans tain. C'est à dire que eux croient voir par exemple un champ désert alors que de l'autre côté du miroir dans le côté sorcier, le champ en question est en fait un immense stade de Quidditch. C'est une sorte de double réalité si vous voyez ce que je veut dire. Fit Dumbledore.  
-Et c'est quoi le Qidduicht ? Diquiccht ? Qiu …Commença Jack qui avait quelques petits problèmes de prononciation.  
-Le Quidditch est un sport de Sorcier. Si nous en avons l'occasion, je demanderai à ce qu'on vous fasse assister à un entraînement de Poudlard. Répondit Dumbledore.  
-Et il y a déjà eut des Moldus qui ont malencontreusement découvert votre univers ? Demanda Daniel.  
-Disons qu'il y en a déjà eut qui ont vu des traces de Magie mais ils n'ont jamais parvenus à voir notre « univers » entièrement. Dit Dumbledore.  
-Qu'est-il arrivé à ces gens la ? S'inquiéta Teal'c.  
-Oh, quelques Sortilèges d'Amnésie par ci par la. Rien de bien méchant…  
Les membres du SG-1 se regardèrent avec inquiétude.  
-Tout à l'heure, vous avez cru que j'était une Mangemort. De quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogea Samantha histoire de changer de sujet de conversation.  
A peine eut-elle finit de poser sa question qu'elle vit soudainement que le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit.  
-Je croit que c'était une question à ne pas posée… Murmura Jack.  
-Je ne vous en veut aucunement Sam pour avoir posée cette question. Je doit même dire que je m'y attendait. Rassura Dumbledore, toujours très calme.  
Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel Teal'c but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.  
-Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que notre « univers » n'est pas composé seulement de Sorciers aux attentions pacifiques. Il y a aussi des mauvais sorciers. Il y a quelques années, un homme c'est mit à apprendre la Magie Noire et, peu à peu, sa puissance à augmentée. Au bout de quelques années, il est devenu le Sorcier le plus redoutée de l'Histoire de la Magie et son nom suffisait à donner des frissons. Il s'appelait Lord Voldemort. Il a alors engagé des partisans, adeptes de Magie Noire eux aussi et ensemble, ils ont semé la terreur dans notre monde en tuant des milliers de personnes. En l'espace de quelques semaines, plus personne n'osait sortir de chez soi. Même quelques Sorciers assez puissants ont essayé de se mettre en travers du chemin de Lord Voldemort mais sans succès. Ils mourraient aussitôt.  
Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant pour boire une gorgée de son verre.  
-Cette guerre a durée pendant quelques années. Jusqu'au jour où Lord Voldemort mourut. Tué par Harry Potter. Jamais personne n'a comprit comment cela c'est passé mais ce qui était sur, c'est que personne n'a jamais oublié ces années de terreur Noire. Personne n'osait prononcé le nom du Sorcier qui avait été tant redouté. Puis peu à peu, la vie à reprit son cours. La terreur à disparue. Certains partisans de Lord Voldemort ont été mis en prison tandis que d'autres ce sont éclipsés. Continua Dumbledore.  
-Personne ne les a jamais retrouvés ? Demanda Teal'c.  
-Avant de les retrouvés, il aurait déjà fallut savoir qui ils étaient. Les partisans de Lord Voldemort, plus couramment appelés les Mangemorts, étaient tous cachés par une cagoule noir. Bien des doutes reposent encore aujourd'hui sur leurs identités mais nous n'avons pas les preuves nécessaires pour les arrêtés. Dit Dumbledore.  
-Ah ! C'est… fâcheux ! Rajouta Jack en souriant.  
Voyant que Samantha le regardait avec insistance, il replongea la tête dans son escalope.  
-Personne n'a jamais essayé de reprendre la place de Voldemort ? Demanda Daniel.   
Un murmure se fit entendre derrière lui.  
-Attendez, mon histoire n'est pas finie. Au bout de treize ans, Lord Voldemort est réapparu, ressuscité. Au début, personne ne voulait le croire. Tout le monde ce disait que c'était impossible de redonner la vie à quelqu'un. Mais hélas, cela à été confirmé le jour où il c'est infiltré au Ministère de la Magie après avoir tendu un piège à Harry Potter et à ces amis. J'ai d'ailleurs été le seul à essayer de le combattre mais au bout de quelques minutes, il c'est enfui, comme un lâche. Depuis ce jour, la Communauté des Sorciers est aux aguets, conscients que la Guerre peut recommencée d'un instant à l'autre. Finit Dumbledore d'un ton las.   
-Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où il ce cache ? Demanda Daniel, étonné.  
-Non, certains disent qu'il ce cache au milieu d'une immense forêt mais personne n'a jamais osé vérifié. Curieusement, le Ministère de la Magie préfère attendre qu'il refasse parler de lui plutôt que de partir à sa recherche. Répondit Dumbledore.  
-Et pourquoi m'avez vous demandé de retrousser mes manches tout à l'heure ? Insista Samantha.   
-Car tout les partisans de Lord Voldemort ont une sorte de marque sur le bras. C'est une sorte de signe de reconnaissance que Lord Voldemort leur à gravé afin qu'ils soient en quelque sorte, liés à travers eux. Fit Dumbledore.  
-Et à quoi ressemble cette marque ? Demanda Daniel.  
Suite à cette question, Dumbledore se retourna.  
-Severus, venez ici s'il vous plaît.  
D'un pas traînant, Severus Rogue s'approcha de Dumbledore et lança à Jack un regard noir.  
-Pouvez-vous retrousser votre manche ? Nos amis souhaiteraient voir à quoi ressemble la Marque des Ténèbres. Fit doucement Dumbledore.  
Rogue ferma les yeux, leva la tête en l'air comme si il en avait marre puis, d'un geste brusque, il retroussa une de ses manches et aussitôt, les membres du SG-1 virent entre son coude et sa main, un tatouage qui représentait une tête de mort de couleur noire qui avait un serpent dans la bouche.  
Voyant tout les regards posés sur lui, Severus remit sa manche en place sans prononcer la moindre parole.   
-Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? Demanda t'il à Dumbledore.  
-Non, ça ira. Merci.  
Severus dévisagea une dernière fois Jack puis, il retourna à la table où il était quelques secondes auparavant.  
-Donc si je comprend bien, lui aussi était un Mangemort ? Demanda Jack en serrant discrètement le pistolet qui était accroché à sa ceinture comme si il cherchait à se protéger.   
-Oui, il l'a été en effet. Répondit Dumbledore.  
-Mais alors que fait-il la ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas en prison ? Insista Daniel.  
-Car il y a des raisons pour lesquelles j'accorde à Severus Rogue toute ma confiance. Dit Dumbledore.  
Samantha et Daniel se regardèrent. Avait-il raison de faire confiance à un homme qui avait servit du côté des Forces du Mal ? N'y avait-il pas un risque de rester ici, prêt d'un homme qui avait sûrement tuer, quelques années auparavant ? Après tout, si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, c'est que les risques devaient être plus que limités.

**Chapitre 8 : Retour rapide sur Terre** écrit le 18/04/2005  
Ils continuèrent alors de discuter de choses et d'autres pendant quelques dizaines de minutes puis, Jack se leva de table et s'adressa à Dumbledore.  
-Excusez-nous d'écourter si rapidement ce repas mais nous devons retourner sur notre planète pour rassurer notre patron. Déclara t'il.  
Aussitôt, Daniel, Teal'c et Samantha se levèrent eux aussi.  
-Ce serait un plaisir pour nous de vous recevoir à nouveau dans notre école. Fit Dumbledore en souriant.  
-Ce sera pour nous aussi un plaisir de revenir. Déclara Jack.  
-Voulez-vous que quelqu'un vous raccompagne ou préférez vous y aller tout seul ? Proposa Dumbledore.  
-J'avoue que je me sentirait plus en sécurité si j'avait une baguette magique prés de moi. Dit Jack en souriant.  
-Cela ne suffit pas de l'avoir. Il faut savoir aussi s'en servir aussi à bon escient. Rétorqua Dumbledore.  
-C'est pour ça que je préférerait que quelqu'un vienne avec nous. Je serait plus rassuré. Mais attention ! Cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai peur de cet endroit ! Fit Jack.  
-Comme vous le voudrez Jack ! Scott, raccompagnez nos invités s'il vous plait. Ordonna doucement Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique.  
Les membres du SG-1 saluèrent alors les professeurs d'un signe de tête puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte.   
-Au revoir les enfants ! S'exclama Jack en adressant son plus grand et mielleux sourire.  
Personne ne lui répondit mais lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la Grande Salle, un murmure général se fit entendre dans celle-ci.  
-Dîtes, si nous revenons sur cette planète, pourrez vous nous faire visiter l'école ? Demanda timidement Daniel en s'adressant à Scott.  
-Je vais en parler au Directeur et logiquement, je pense qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. Répondit ce dernier.   
-Parfait. Dit Daniel en souriant.  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en direction des sous-sols ouest. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes et, arrivés dans la salle qui renfermait la Porte des Étoiles, Scott s'arrêta pour regarder l'immense forme circulaire.  
-Carter, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! Fit Jack.  
-Oui mon Commandant. Répondit Samantha avant de se diriger vers le panneau de commande qui permettait d'enclencher la Porte.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette chose permette de traverser plusieurs galaxies ! Déclara Scott sans détacher son regard de la Porte.   
-Oui, moi aussi j'avait un peu de mal à y croire au début. Avoua Jack.  
-Et ça fait quoi la première fois qu'on la traverse ? Demanda Scott.  
-Une impression de froid…et aussi… un picotement au niveau des orteils aussi. Mais au fil d temps, on y fait plus attention… rassurez vous ! Dit Jack en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du Sorcier.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, les chevrons de la Porte s'illuminèrent puis, le Vortex s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter le pauvre Scott qui ne s'y attendait pas.  
-C'est tout simplement incroyablement hallucinant ! S'exclama ce dernier en contemplant la nappe bleue qui semblait flotter sur la Porte.  
-Bon, vous nous excuserez mais on nous attend. Fit Jack.  
C'est alors que sous les yeux étonnés de Scott, les membres du SG-1 traversèrent un par un la Porte, avant que celle-ci se referme.

**Base du SGC, 12h55 :**

-C'est l'identification de SG-1, mon Général ! Déclara Steeves en tapotant le clavier de l'ordinateur.   
-Parfait, ouvrez l'iris. Ordonna le Général Hammond avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers l'escalier qui le reliait à la salle d'embarquement.  
Il était rassuré. Rassuré de voir que la meilleure équipe de sa base était revenue de la mission qui leur avait été confiée.  
Arrivé dans la salle d'embarquement, Georges salua d'un signe de tête son équipe qui venait d'arriver puis, il se dirigea vers eux.  
-Comment c'est passée la mission ? Demanda t'il.  
-Comme sur des roulettes mon Général. Répondit Jack.  
-Parfait, briefing dans 30mn ! Ordonna Georges Hammond en regardant sa montre  
-A vos ordres mon Général ! Fit l'équipe SG-1. 

**Salle de briefing, 13h30 :**

-Vous êtes donc absolument sûrs que ce peuple ne représente aucun danger ? Interrogea Georges.  
-Oui mon Général. Absolument certains ! Déclara Jack.  
-Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'une éventuelle alliance pourrait se formée. Vous ne croyez-pas ?  
-Pour être honnête avec vous mon Général, je ne pense pas qu'une alliance avec eux puisse se relevée efficace. Avoua Samantha.   
-Je partage l'avis de Samantha Carter. Fit Teal'c.  
-Et pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? Demanda le Général.   
-Le but principal d'une alliance est de partager des technologies et un savoir. Hors, je ne pense pas que les Sorciers de Poudlard accepteraient de partager leur magie. Vous comprenez, ils vivent tellement « cachés » sur leur planète qu'à mon avis, cela représenterait un délit. Expliqua Samantha.  
-De plus, je doute que leurs sorts soient assez puissants face aux Goa'Uld. Rajouta Teal'c.  
-Ca mon vieux, on les a pas encore vus à l'œuvre donc à mon avis, il faudrait attendre un peu avant de juger ! Fit Jack.  
Teal'c haussa un sourcil puis, il regarda Jack qui se servait un verre d'eau avant lire d'un air machinal un dossier qui était face à lui.  
-Et vous Colonel, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Georges.  
-Je pense que ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer. Même si ils ne sont pas beaucoup avancés technologiquement, je pense qu'ils pourraient quand même nous servir un jour ou l'autre. Fit Jack.  
-Je maintient mon désaccord vis à vis de cette décision. Déclara Samantha.  
-Moi aussi. Dit Teal'c.  
Les regards se tournèrent vers Daniel qui nettoyait ses lunettes.  
-Et vous Docteur Jackson ?  
-A vrai dire, je suis ni pour, ni contre. Je pense par contre que l'on va trop vite pour prendre cette décision. A mon avis, il faudrait apprendre à les connaître davantage. Dit Daniel en souriant.  
Jack le regarda puis, il regarda à nouveau son Général.  
-C'est qu'il est pas idiot ce petit ! S'exclama t'il.  
Georges sembla hésiter un instant puis, il reprit la parole.  
-Le Docteur Jackson à raison. Il ne faut précipiter les choses. Nous déciderons de cela après votre seconde excursion sur Poudlard. Décida t'il.  
-Et elle est prévue pour quand cette excursion ? Demanda Jack.   
-Demain matin, à 10h précises. Vous pouvez disposer ! Déclara Georges en se levant de sa chaise.  
-Youpi ! J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir ce cher Severus. Il me manque déjà ! S'exclama Jack d'un air ironique.  
-Vous savez mon Commandant, si vous étiez un peu moins désagréable avec lui, il sera plus aimable avec vous ! Fit Samantha.  
-Quoi, vous venez de me traitez de désagréable ? Rétorqua Jack sans regarder Samantha.  
-Non je voulait juste dire que…   
-…j'était désagréable ! J'ai bien compris Major, merci ! Coupa Jack.  
-Mais voyons mon Commandant, vous…  
-Je suis terriblement vexé par votre attitude vis à vis de moi Major ! Déclara Jack.  
Voyant qu'il disait ça pour rire, Samantha s'arrêta, regarda Jack qui continuait son chemin puis elle secoua la tête en souriant. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Retour sur Poudlard**

**Le lendemain, salle d'embarquement, 10h00 :**

-Parés pour votre voyage ? Demanda Georges.  
-Oui mon Général. Répondit Jack O'neil avant d'enfiler sa casquette.   
-N'oubliez pas les consignes. Ne parlez pas d'une certaine alliance avant d'être absolument sûr de vous et surtout, ne leur donnez pas les coordonnées de notre planète avant d'avoir une confiance maximale envers eux. Est-ce bien clair ? O  
-Parfait, revenez-nous aussi vite que possible ! S'exclama Georges.  
Ce dernier regarda alors les 4 membres de l'équipe SG-1 franchir la Porte des Étoiles puis, lorsqu'elle se referma, il retourna dans son bureau pour remplir divers dossiers. 

**Poudlard, 10h01 :**

-J'espère qu'on va pas les déranger. Fit Jack en arrivant à Poudlard.   
Comme lors de leur première venue, la salle était vide et sombre jusqu'à ce que Daniel Jackson ouvrit la porte après avoir parcouru la pièce à tâtons.   
-Il faudrait leur dire d'installer des loupiottes dans le coin. C'est pas très pratique. Fit Jack en regardant le plafond qui était recouvert de toiles d'araignées et de moisissure.  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le couloir et, en passant devant la statue de Neuneu la Guerrière, Samantha ne put s'empêcher de la regarder bizarrement tout en s'en écartant.  
-Tant qu'à faire, il faudrait leur dire aussi d'enlever cette statue car elle me fait froid dans le dos. Dit-elle.  
-Plus je la regarde, plus je me dit qu'elle n'a pas une tête de sorcière. Remarqua Daniel.  
-Elle a plutôt une tête de sauvageonne. Rajouta Jack.  
-Ou même de folle. Fit Teal'c.  
-Enfin bref, on va pas s'attarder devant cette pauvre dame qui n'a rien demandé. Continuons notre chemin. Ordonna Jack.  
Il ne leur fallut par la suite que quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le hall dans lequel les attendaient Dumbledore ainsi qu'une sorcière au visage dure qui était vêtue d'un chapeau pointu.

-Bonjour mes amis ! S'exclama Dumbledore.  
-Salut, comment avez vous sut que nous arrivions ? Demanda Jack, intrigué mais pas inquiet.   
-Disons que nous avons ressenti les même secousses qu'hier matin. Oh ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter Minerva Mac Gonagall, la sous directrice de Poudlard et aussi la professeur de Métamorphose. Dit Dumbledore en montrant d'une signe de main, la sorcière prés de lui.  
-Enchanté. Dit Jack en souriant.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrés. Répondit Minerva d'une voix chevrotante.  
-Le plaisir est partagé. Nous espérons que notre venue ne vous dérange pas. Déclara Samantha.   
-Pas du tout. Nous allions prendre un verre dans la Grande Salle. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Dumbledore.  
-Avec plaisir. Renchérit Jack.  
Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la Grande Salle qui était vide. Seuls quelques plats vides étaient posés sur les tables ainsi que des carafes apparemment pleines. Ils décidèrent de s'installer à la table des professeurs et Minerva fit apparaître 6 verres qu'elle disposa face à tout le monde.  
-Ou sont les élèves ? Demanda Daniel avant de remercier la sorcière d'un signe de tête.  
Jack le regarda.  
-Est-ce utile de vous rappeler que nous sommes dans une école et qu'il est donc normal de ne pas voir d'élèves à cette heure-ci ? Rappela t'il.  
-Si ils étaient vraiment en cours comme vous l'insinuez Jack, que ferait-je ici ? Demanda Mac Gonagall en souriant.  
Jack la fixa.  
-Les élèves sont partis à Pré-au-Lard. Un petit village sorcier tout prêt d'ici et ils ne reviendront qu'à l'heure du dîner ce soir. Ceci explique donc la présence du professeur Mac Gonagall. Expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.   
-Et aussi le professeur Scott qui doit corriger des copies dans sa salle de classe. Rajouta Dumbledore en souriant.  
-Ah ! Donc ma question n'était pas si stupide ! S'exclama Daniel en regardant Jack avec un air de défi.  
-Oui bon ça va ! Rétorqua ce dernier qui détestait avoir tort.  
-Cela ne représente pas un danger pour eux de quitter Poudlard ? Demanda Teal'c.  
-Disons que les risques sont minimisés étant donné qu'ils sont accompagnés de la majorité des professeurs. Répondit Dumbledore.  
-Et vous, pourquoi êtes vous rester ? Demanda Daniel.  
-Pour surveiller Poudlard ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe nom d'une fiente d'hibou ! Vous croyez pas ? Fit Mac Gonagall.  
-Si, bien sûr.  
-En parlant de Poudlard, Scott m'a dit que vous désiriez visiter Poudlard. Si vous le souhaiter, nous pouvons commencer dés maintenant. Proposa Dumbledore.  
-Ce serait un plaisir. Dit Daniel, apparemment enchanté.  
-Allons-y ! Rajouta Jack.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent l'intégralité de l'école et ils virent des choses vraiment plus qu'étonnantes.  
Dumbledore leur fit traverser un nombre incalculable sombres couloirs occupés par des armures métalliques qui semblaient discuter entre elles, d'immenses escaliers qui pivotaient sur eux mêmes aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, des tableaux animés, des salles de cours vides mais habitées par de drôles de créatures et de drôles d'objets vivants, de sombres cachots humides qui étaient envahis par des bestioles qui ressemblaient étrangement à des chauve-souris, des tours qui surplombaient l'école mais qui avaient l'air branlantes, des statues en pierre dont Minerva connaissait chaque origine et encore un tas d'autres choses dont les membres de SG-1 n'avaient jamais soupçonné l'existence.  
Il aurait fallut des heures et des heures pour visiter chaque recoins de Poudlard mais ils en avaient déjà assez vu pour le moment et avaient déjà eut leur lot de surprises en voyant ce qu'ils avaient put voir.  
Lorsque Dumbledore leur proposa de leur faire visiter l'extérieur, ils refusèrent poliment, jugeant préférable de manger quelque chose avant afin de reprendre leurs esprits.  
-Comme vous –voulez, dans ce cas, je vais prévenir les cuisines que nous avons 4 convives en plus pour le déjeuner. Déclara Minerva en se dirigeant dans un couloir sombre.  
Dumbledore et l'équipe du SG-1 retournèrent s'installer à leur table dans la Grande Salle.  
-J'espère que je ne vous en ai pas fait trop voir en une demi-journée. Dit Dumbledore.  
-Non, ne vous en faîtes pas Albus. Il nous en faut plus pour nous impressionner ! Déclara Jack en souriant.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette école a été bâtie entièrement à l'aide de sorts. Avoua Sam.  
-Vous savez Sam, la puissance, la variété et l'ampleur de nos sorts dépassent sûrement tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Dit Dumbledore.  
Jack et Daniel se regardèrent.   
-Vous pouvez absolument tout faire ? Demanda Jack.  
-Oh bien sur que non. Par exemple, nous ne pouvons pas rendre la vie à quelqu'un. Répondit Dumbledore.  
Jack parut soudainement déçu.  
-Dans ce cas la, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas très bien compris. Vous nous avez dit hier que Lord Voldemort a été ressuscité. Comment cela à t'il put être possible ? Insista Samantha.  
-C'est compliqué. Disons qu'il a réussit à trouver une forme humaine à l'aide d'une potion qu'il a lui même inventé mais je n'en connaît hélas aucun des ingrédients. Ah ! Voici la nourriture ! S'exclama Dumbledore.  
Une fois de plus, l'équipe du SG-1 fût surpris de voir apparaître face à eux divers plats contenant du bœuf bourguignon accompagné de carottes ainsi qu'un plateau de fromages et une appétissante salade de fruits.  
-Dîtes, je pensai à quelque chose. Cela vous tenterait d'assister à des cours typiquement sorciers ? Proposa Dumbledore.  
-Pourquoi pas ! Ce sera l'occasion de voir ce que ces petiots ont dans le crâne ! Où plutôt dans la baguette. Dit Jack.  
-Étant donné que nous commençons les cours assez tôt, pourquoi ne pas rester dormir ici ce soir ? Nous avons suffisamment de place dans nos appartements pour vous loger. Fit Dumbledore.  
-Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénients mais il faudra prévenir les gens de notre planète avant. Déclara Jack.  
-Je m'en doute. Peut-être que vous pourriez y aller après avoir visité le parc de Poudlard. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore avant de croquer un morceau de bœuf bourguignon.  
Jack consulta sa troupe et à vu d'œil, chacun avaient l'air d'accord.  
-Cela nous convient. De toutes façons, cela m'aurait fait mal au cœur de devoir écourter un si bon repas. Avoua Jack avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette de carottes.  
Samantha étouffa un sourire dans sa serviette.   
Après avoir fini de manger, Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall qui était revenue leur fit visiter l'extérieur qui était aussi étonnant que l'intérieur et, comble de chance, le soleil était au rendez-vous.  
Une immense forêt aux allures sombres, angoissante et sinistre commençait à la bordure du parc et semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres. Au dessus, d'inquiétant oiseaux aux proportions gigantesques semblaient s'engouffrer dans cette forêt et était aussitôt suivi d'un cri sinistre, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose les égorgeaient.  
Au loin, un immense stade avait été bâtie et à quelques mètres au dessus des gradins flottaient 3 cercles en pierres. Le parc en lui même était composé de plusieurs arbres qui avaient l'air vivants et en face de l'école s'étendait un lac dans lequel flottaient de drôles de créatures.  
Minerva leur montra ensuite de grandes serres botaniques dans lesquelles quelques plantes aux apparences menaçantes poussaient. Lorsque Daniel s'approcha d'une d'elle, le végétal fit jaillir de ses feuilles quelques épines qui s'écrasèrent sur la veste du pauvre homme sans la moindre égratignure.   
Jugeant l'endroit dangereux, Jack s'éclipsa discrètement de la serre et préféra contempler l'étendu du parc. A une centaine de mètres à sa gauche, une petite maison en pierre avait été construite prés d'un potager sur lequel quelques énormes citrouilles commençaient à pointer le bout de leur racine.  
-C'est la maison de Hagrid, le Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard. Expliqua Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la serre et que Jack lui eut posée la question.  
-Ah, j'aurait dut m'en douté. Marmonna Jack.  
Et c'est ainsi que la visite de Poudlard se finit.  
Ils rentrèrent aussitôt au château et, avant de montrer les appartements, ils décidèrent d'aller se désaltérer dans la Grande Salle.

-Les enfants et les professeurs ne vont pas tarder à revenir. J'espère que leur journée se sera aussi bien passée que la notre Fit Dumbledore en regardant sa curieuse montre à 12 aiguilles.  
-Par quel cours commenceront nous demain matin? Demanda Teal'c.  
-Oh, je vous mettrait bien dans la classe des dernières années de Gryffondor. D'après moi, il s'agit des meilleurs de l'école. Répondit Minerva.   
-C'est qui les Gryffondor ? Demanda Jack.  
-Ah oui ! J'avait oublié de vous en parler. L'école est divisé en 4 maisons. Il y a les Gryffondor, les Pouffsoufle, les Serpentard et les Serdaigle. Les élèves y sont répartis dés leur premier jour à Poudlard et ils y resteront durant toute leur scolarité. Expliqua Dumbledore.  
-Et comment les répartissez vous ? Insista Daniel.  
-Ils sont répartis à l'aide d'un Chapeau Magique. Il permet de deviner les qualités de chacun et il décide ensuite des maisons dans lesquelles ils seront envoyés. Continua Minerva.  
-Ah ? C'est… pratique ! Remarqua Jack.

-Oui assez. Tiens, je crois que les élèves et les professeurs arrivent! Déclara Albus.

Les membres du SG-1 tendirent l'oreille et entendirent à leur tour une sorte de brouhaha qui semblaient se rapprocher et, quelques minutes après, une foule d'élèves arrivèrent dans la salle avant de s'asseoir à leur tables puis furent suivis de prés par les professeurs qui se dirigèrent dignement vers Dumbledore.

Lorsque Rogue vit que Jack était la, il lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Alors Hagrid, comment c'est passée la journée ? Demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant à l'énorme homme qui était vêtu d'un épais manteau de fourrure.

-Très bien Albus ! A part que les jumeaux Weasley ont encore fait parler d'eux mais rien de bien méchant. Répondit Hagrid avant de s'asseoir sur une énorme chaise.

-Dîtes Flitwick, cela vous poserait problème si nos amis ici présents assistent à vos cours demain matin ? Interrogea Mac Gonagall en regardant un minuscule professeur qui était assis sur une pile de coussins.

-Pas de problèmes du moment qu'ils ne nous importunent pas. Dit le nommé Flitwick d'une voix piaillante.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous serons sages comme des images. Déclara Jack en souriant mielleusement.

-Dans cas là, je n'y vois aucun inconvénients. Répéta Flitwick.

-Bon, et si on allaient prévenir nos supérieurs ? Proposa Jack en regardant son équipe.

-D'abord Jack, nous allons prévenir les élèves. Rectifia Dumbledore.

Sans lui laisser de répondre, le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise et s'adressa à ces élèves.

-Mes enfants, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que pour certains d'entre vous, les cours de demain seront légèrement modifiés. Déclara Dumbledore.

La plupart des élèves regardèrent alors leur Directeur avec un intérêt poli et intéressé.

-Certains d'entre vous auront la chance et l'honneur d'accueillir dans leur classe nos nouveaux amis ici présents ! S'exclama Dumbledore en montrant d'un signe de main l'équipe de SG-1.

Apparemment, les élèves ne les avaient pas vus car lorsque leurs regards se posèrent sur eux, les murmures reprirent dans la salle et semblèrent s'amplifier.

Maladroitement et pensant faire bonne impression, Jack leur adressa un signe de la main mais cela n'eut pour effet que de provoquer certaines crises de rires. Dépité, il regarda Samantha qui esquiva un sourire en voyant sa mine étonnée.

-Si en plus ils se mettent à se moquer ouvertement de moi, je vais me fâcher. Murmura t'il.

-Ils resteront parmi nous pendant quelques jours, dans le simple but de découvrir notre école et notre Univers. Ne vous en faîtes pas je le répète, leurs intentions sont purement pacifiques.

-Excusez moi professeur mais quelle classe aura le privilège d'accueillir nos hôtes ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux bruns et au visage couvert de boutons d'acnée.

-J'allait y venir Rudy. A moins que les professeurs ici présents y voit un inconvénient, je souhaiterait intégrer nos invités dans la classe de 7éme des Gryffondors. Je pense qu'il s'agit la des élèves les plus aptes et les plus avancés de l'école. Ceci-dit, je ne prend pas le reste des élèves pour des incompétents bien sûrs. Déclara Dumbledore.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que des cris de joie provenant d'élèves assis autour d'une salle retentirent bruyamment, comme si c'était pour eux un honneur de recevoir l'équipe du SG-1 dans leur classe.

-Ils ont l'air ravis ces petits ! Remarqua Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

Une fois que Dumbledore eut finit son discours, il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et s'adressa à Jack.

-Si vous souhaitez prévenir vos supérieurs, libre à vous mes amis. Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare vos chambres. Dit-il.

-D'accord, merci ! Nous serons de retour dans peu de temps. Notre patron n'est pas trop difficile à _convaincre_… Fit Jack en se levant de sa chaise.

Il fut alors suivit du reste de son équipe puis, les 4 amis traversèrent la Grande Salle sous les regards mi craintifs, mi intimidés de la plupart des élèves.


	6. Chapter 6

_Base secrète du SGC, 15 minutes après :_

-Alors, comment c'est passé l'expédition ? Demanda Georges Hammond en voyant l'équipe de SG-1 marcher vers lui.

-Très bien mon Général mais nous ne restons pas longtemps ici. Nous sommes venus vous demander l'autorisation de passer la nuit à Poudlard pour assister aux cours de demain matin. Déclara Jack.

-Si vous voulez. Si cela peut renforcer une éventuelle alliance, je voit pas pourquoi je m'y opposerait. Répondit Georges en faisant un signe de tête.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, nous repartons dans 15 minutes. Juste le temps de prendre nos nounours, nos pyjamas, nos bonnets de nuits…

Alors que Jack continuait d'énumérer toutes sortes d'ustensiles et d'objets divers en s'éloignant, Samantha regarda Teal'c et Daniel qui avaient l'air aussi étonnés et amusés qu'elle.

Le passage sur Terre de l 'équipe de SG-1 ne dura seulement qu'une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles ils remplirent leurs sacs de choses dont ils auraient peut-être besoin pour leur nuit à Poudlard sans prendre ce qu'avait dit Jack.

Daniel avait prit quelques bouquins sur des légendes Égyptiennes des fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose d'intéressant à Poudlard, Samantha avait prévu une tonne de papiers pour prendre des notes pendant les cours, Jack avait mit quelques cartouches de pistolets dans son sac si il arrivait quelque chose la bas et Teal'c avait prit seulement quelques fioles de Trétonine pour pouvoir survivre sur cette planète qu'il ne connaissait guère.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêts, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle d'embarquement dans laquelle Georges Hammond les attendaient, les mains derrière le dos.

-Bien, je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit et un bon séjour sur Poudlard et revenez nous sains et saufs ! Dit Georges Hammond en regardant un à un les membres.

-Merci mon Général ! Répondit Jack en souriant.

Deux minutes après, l'équipe de SG-1 avait traversé la Porte des Étoiles, leurs sacs sur leurs dos.

_**Poudlard :**_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qui abritait la Porte des Étoiles, Jack, Daniel, Samantha et Teal'c remarquèrent que des torches avaient été fixées au mur et éclairait une grande partie de la salle.

-Ah, ça fait un peu plus _accueillant _! Fit Daniel.

-Il manque plus que le tapis rouge pour améliorer un peu la décoration et le tour sera joué. Rajouta Jack.

Ils sortirent alors de la salle et se dirigèrent dans les couloirs dans lesquelles d'autres torches aux flammes plus vacillantes avaient été rajoutées.

-Bah dites donc, c'est des rapides en matière d'installation ! Remarqua Jack en regardant les torches.

-Ils ont sûrement des moyens beaucoup plus efficaces que nous pour cela, Jack O'neil. Dit Teal'c.

-Avec la Magie, il y a très peu de limites en matière de créativité. Fit Samantha.

-D'où vous tenez ça ? Demanda Jack.

-C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure, pendant que vous regardiez les arbres dans le Parc. Répondit Samantha.

Soudain, l'équipe fut arrêtée par l'arrivée d'un homme dans les couloirs qu'ils ne connaissait pas.

A première vue, il n'avait pas l'air très accueillant. Habillé d'une vieille robe de sorcier rapiécée, il avait l'air d'avoir l'age de Jack, peut-être même un peu plus. De longs cheveux gras et emmêlés noirs recouvraient une partie de son buste. Il avait le visage marqué par quelques rides qui lui donnait un air malsain et une barbe de deux où trois jours poussaient sur ses joues.

Ces yeux perçants et sombres semblaient dévisager l'équipe du SG-1 d'un regard proche de la perversité et son grand nez semblait humer les environs.

-Euh…bonjour ! Cette question va sans doute vous paraître impolie mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Daniel.

-Je suis Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard. Répondit l'homme d'une voix glaireuse en regardant Daniel de ces yeux sombres.

Voyant que ce dernier avait l'air mal à l'aise, Jack prit la parole.

-Enchanté monsieur. Je suis le Colonel Jack O'neil et voici le Major Samantha Carter, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c. Fit Jack en tendant la main à Rusard.

Le concierge fit alors quelque chose d'étonnant. Il attrapa la main de Jack et la renifla bruyamment avant de la lâchée d'un air dégoûté sous l'œil intrigué et inquiet du Colonel.

-Vous avez une drôle de façon pour dire bonjour. Marmonna Jack en frottant sa main que le concierge venait de renifler.

-Dumbledore m'a dit de venir vous chercher pour vous emmener à vos appartements. Grogna Rusard sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Jack.

-Et pourquoi n'a t'il pas demander d'effectuer cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Jack.

Rusard le regarda d'un regard noir.

-Sans doute car je suis le seul éveillé dans cette école à cette heure-ci. Répondit-il.

-Ah oui, j'aurait dut m'en douter… Et cela vous arrive souvent de _renifler _les mains d'un parfait inconnu ? Insista Jack.

Voyant que la situation allait sûrement tourner au vinaigre, Samantha prit la parole.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour nous mener à nos chambres ? Fit-elle en regardant aimablement Rusard.

Rusard dévisagea une dernière fois Jack puis, il leur fit un signe de la main signifiant qu'il fallait qu'ils le suive.

Ils marchèrent alors pendant quelques minutes dans le couloir derrière le concierge qui marmonnait d'incompréhensibles paroles entre ces dents puis, arrivés dans le hall, ils tournèrent à gauche pour arriver face aux grands escaliers.

Une fois qu'ils commencèrent à grimper les marches, Rusard s'arrêta et, sans regarder l'équipe de SG-1, il prit la parole.

-Il va falloir attendre que ces maudits escaliers nous mènent au bon étage. Dit-il.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Daniel.

-Vous allez comprendre. Se contenta de répondre Rusard.

En effet, quelques secondes après, ils comprirent pourquoi le concierge avait dit ça.

Les escaliers se mirent à tourner sur eux même, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant des portes en bois aux aspects délabrés où encore s'arrêtant face à des couloirs éclairés eux aussi par quelques torches.

Ce manége dura pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles les membres du SG-1 se demandèrent si cela allait cesser un jour jusqu'à ce que les escaliers s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois qui avait l'air en meilleur état que les précédentes.

-On descend la ! Brailla Rusard en s'avançant vers la porte.

Pas fâchés de quitter les escaliers, tout le monde suivit le concierge et ils arrivèrent dans la partie la plus luxueuse de l'école.

Le sol était en marbre grisâtre et les murs recouverts d'une tapisserie rouge et or sur lesquelles quelques tableaux représentant différents sorciers étaient posés.

Entre chaque tableaux, une fenêtre permettait de voir l'étendue du parc de Poudlard et de l'autre côté du mur, face aux fenêtres, plusieurs portes étaient fermées et s'étalaient sur la longueur du couloir et entre chacune d'elles, une statue en pierre représentant diverses créatures magiques semblaient faire le guet.

Ils marchèrent alors dans le couloir en regardant les tableaux à leur droite. Les personnes qui se trouvaient dedans semblaient dormir elles aussi mais certains aussi regardaient Jack et son équipe en faisant semblant de ronfler bruyamment.

-C'est désagréable de se sentir _épié _! Fit Jack en regardant brièvement un tableau qui représentait une sorcière.

-Taisez-vous ! Les professeurs dorment ! Clama Rusard.

Jack se tût aussitôt et jeta un regard sur les portes à sa gauche avant de comprendre pourquoi il venait de se faire rabattre le clapet.

Sur chacune d'elles, une petite plaque en or était gravée et chacune comportait le nom d'un des professeurs de Poudlard et cela devait sans aucun doute s'agir des appartements dans lesquels ils dormaient.

-Ah pardon, j'avait pas fait gaffe. Murmura Jack.

-Et en plus… ils sont stupides ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Daniel se retourna aussitôt et vit une des personnes présent dans un des tableaux qui semblait se cacher sous une couverture miteuse.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de riposter car Rusard c'était arrêté devant une porte massive en bois sur laquelle une plaquette indiquait « _Réservée aux invités_ ».

Après avoir sortit une grosse clé rouillée de sa poche, Rusard ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible puis, s'engouffra dans la pièce suivit de SG-1.

La chambre était composée en deux parties.

Dans l'une d'elle, 3 lits avaient été préparés et une grande armoire avait été mise à leur disposition pour entreposer leurs affaires et, prés de la fenêtre, une table ainsi que 5 chaises avaient été installés et un panier de fruits alléchants avait été mit à leur disposition ainsi qu'un grand pichet et quelques verres.

Sur les murs, un grand tableau vide avait été placé, duquel s'échappait quelques bruits qui ressemblaient étrangement à des paroles inaudibles.

Dans l'autre partie qui était séparée avec la première par une porte, il n'y avait seulement un lit, une autre armoire ainsi qu'une table sur laquelle un bouquet de fleurs était exposé.

Il y avait aussi une autre porte qui donnait accès à une petite salle de bains mais qui se trouvait dans la première partie.

-C'est _coquet _! Fit Daniel en posant son sac sur l'un des lits.

-Le Directeur à jugé préférable de séparer la chambre en deux afin que le Major Carter soit tranquille. Fit Rusard.

-C'est gentil de sa part. Se contenta de dire la concernée.

-Les petits-déjeuners seront servis à 8h demain matin et quelqu'un s'occupera de vous réveiller. Bonne nuit ! Grogna le concierge.

Il balança alors les clés sur l'un des lits et quitta la chambre d'un pas pressé.

-Il est bizarre ce brave monsieur. Déclara Jack.

-Je pense que son humeur massacrante est dût au fait que nous avons légèrement retardé sa nuit, Jack O'neil. Fit Teal'c de sa voix profonde.

-Sans doute oui… En tout cas, il a une façon bien spéciale de dire bonjour ! Marmonna Jack en s'asseyant sur l'un des lits.

-Bon, étant donné que j'ai envie de… comment à t'il dit déjà ? ah oui ! _Envie d'être tranquille,_ je vais vous laisser dormir ! Déclara Sam en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Vous savez Carter, si vous voulez dormir avec nous, on peut toujours mettre votre matelas par terre. Mais à bon entendeur bien sur ! Proposa Jack en levant les sourcils.

-Non, ça ira merci. Bonne nuit ! Répondit-elle en souriant avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Bien essayé ! Fit Daniel e, regardant Jack.

Ce dernier fit alors une grimace puis quelques minutes après, les trois compagnons ronflaient paisiblement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Réveil mouvementé et premier cours 

_Poudlard, le lendemain à 7h15 :_

Alors que l'équipe rêvait paisiblement, une voix criarde et aiguë les tira de leur sommeil.

« Allez ! Debout là dedans ! » Fit la voix.

Tout le monde se leva en sursaut et Jack fut le premier à retrouver ces esprits. Il regarda alors autour de lui pour voir ce qui avait put les réveiller ainsi mais ne vit personne.

-Regardez plus haut, espèce d'idiot ! Insista la voix.

Jack leva alors ses yeux et lorsqu'il vit la personne qui parlait, il fut étonnement surpris.

Dans le tableau qui était situé prés du lit se tenait une dame aux allures sauvageonnes.

Elle était habillé d'une sorte de grand drap sale qui était troué à plusieurs endroit ainsi qu'avec une vieille paire de sandales qui laissait apparaître de gros orteils noirâtres.

Son visage légèrement éraflé laissait apparaître deux gros globuleux et une bouche d'une largeur rarissime. Ses cheveux, gras et emmêlés étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de terre, comme quasiment toute la surface de sa peau. En bandoulière, la dame tenait une petite épée dont la lame était recouverte de sang et à sa ceinture était accroché un bouclier en bois sur lequel quelques flèches étaient plantées.

-Euh…bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Daniel en mettant ses lunettes.

-Voyons Daniel ! Vous ne l'avez pas reconnue ? Il s'agit là de la fameuse Neuneu la Guerrière ! Fit Jack en se rappelant de la statue qui se trouvait dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Tout à fait mon cher ! Vous avez une mémoire qui m'a l'air tout à fait singulière ! Dit Neuneu.

-Que voulez-vous ? Continua Daniel.

-Dumbledore m'a dit de venir vous réveiller. Aimant les invités, c'était en mon devoir de ne pas refusé. Dit Neuneu.

C'est à ce moment la que Samantha apparut dans la chambre, vêtue d'un bas de pyjama et d'une chemise de nuit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Demanda t'elle avant de lâcher un bâillement.

-Oh ! Halte la, charognarde ! Un pas de plus et je te poignarde ! S'exclama Neuneu en sortant son épée.

Intriguée, Samantha regarda son colonel qui haussa les épaules.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas ma brave guerrière. Samantha Carter est avec nous. Dit Jack.

-Êtes-vous sûr que ses intentions sont pacifiques ? Sur son visage, je lit une expression qui m'a l'air plus qu'antipathique !

-Á qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ? Insista Samantha.

-Neuneu la Guerrière. Héritière du trône du grand et renommé Ztub et aussi ancienne Auror de la forêt Amazonienne. Cela-vous suffit-il pour ressentir envers moi aucune haine ? Répondit Neuneu.

-Cela me suffit plutôt pour croire que vous êtes complètement folle ! Rectifia Samantha.

-Serait-ce de la provocation ou simplement une sorte de _séduction _?

Samantha s'apprêta à répliquer aux paroles totalement insensées de la Guerrière mais Jack la stoppa.

-Ca suffit les enfants ! Fit-il.

-Cette sauvageonne mériterait que je la punisse mais étant donné qu'elle est encore jeune, je m'en contrefiche. Dit Neuneu.

-Bon ça y est, on est réveillés. Merci à vous c'est très gentil à vous de vous être occupés de nous. Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants alors maintenant, au revoir et bonne journée ! Fit Jack en adressant à Neuneu un sourire faussement mielleux.

Celle-ci regarda alors une dernière fois Sam puis, elle rangea son épée et s'éclipsa en grognant.

-Vraiment désagréable celle la ! Lâcha Sam.

-Dîtes Major, c'est le fait de n'avoir pas dormit avec nous qui vous met sur les nerfs ? S'étonna Jack.

-Non, c'est simplement le fait d'avoir été réveillée par cette…_folle _! Répondit Samantha.

Étonné de voir le Major dans un tel état, Jack la fixa longuement puis, il reprit ces esprits et commença à refaire son lit, imité peu de temps après par Daniel et Teal'c.

Ensuite, chacun fit une rapide toilette puis, ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivés devant les escaliers, l'équipe du SG-1 s'aperçut que quelques professeurs étaient déjà sur celui-ci, notamment le minuscule professeur Flitwick et une autre professeur qui était habillée avec de grands châles et qui sentait le parfum.

-Bonjour les amis ! S'exclama Flitwick en les voyant arriver.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Se contenta de répondre Jack.

-Alors, avez-vous passer une bonne nuit ? Demanda Flitwick.

-Ma foi pas mal. Par contre, pour ce qui est du réveil…

-…une certaine _Neuneu la Guerrière _c'est chargée de nous sortir du sommeil. Finit Samantha.

-Ah mes pauvres ! Je comprend votre désarroi ! Depuis le temps que je dit à Dumbledore qu'il faut enlever ce tableau de l'école, il ferait bien de m'écouter. Dit Flitwick alors que les escaliers se remirent à pivoter.

-Vous pourriez nous en dire plus sur cette _charmante_ demoiselle ? Demanda Jack.

-Vous savez, nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur son sujet. Il s'agissait d'une Auror qui, suite à un mauvais sort lancé par Ztub le Conquérant, à commencé à perdre la tête. Ses répercussions ont par la suite nuit à son travail, ainsi qu'à sa réputation et cela lui à coûté la vie. Expliqua Flitwick.

-Que lui ai t'elle arrivé ? Insista Daniel pour qui sa passion pour l'histoire se manifestait à nouveau étant donné le contexte.

-Elle c'est fait attaqué par une Poule Sanguinaire et elle à périt lors du combat. Dumbledore lui a voué un culte car il est sur qu'il s'agissait de l'une des plus grandes Auror de l'époque. Enfin bref, rien de bien passionnant comme vous pouvez l'entendre. Finit Flitwick.

-Qu'est ce qu'une Auror ? Fit Teal'c.

-C'est un Sorcier qui chasse les Mages Noirs. Dit simplement Flitwick.

-Les Astres sont contre vous. Dit soudainement une voix derrière ce dernier.

Jack regarda alors la personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la sorcière qui était couverte de châles. Elle avait aussi d'énormes lunettes blanches et une coupe de cheveux qui la faisait ressembler à une libellule. Elle semblait fixer Jack avec insistance, comme si elle essayait de lire quelque chose à travers ces yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Jack qui commençait à croire que l'école était de plus en plus peuplée de gens bizarres.

-La Concordance astrale entre Pluton et la Terre montre bien que votre esprit est troublé. Fit la Sorcière.

-Ah ? Si c'est vous qui le dîtes ! Déclara Jack d'un air agacé.

-Oh, laissez moi vous présenter Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de Divination dans notre école. Fit Flitwick.

-Enchantée. Fit Samantha en voyant que personne ne répondait.

Quelques secondes après, les escaliers s'arrêtèrent de pivoter et tout le monde put enfin descendre pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Arrivés dans celle-ci, les membres du SG-1 aperçurent Dumbledore qui était assit sur sa grande chaise en or et qui les fixaient de ces grands yeux pétillants.

-Bonjour les amis ! Désolé de vous avoir réveillé si tôt mais je tenait à ce que vous arriviez quelques minutes avant les élèves afin que je vous dise deux choses. Dit Dumbledore.

-Très bien, nous vous écoutons ! Dit Jack en saluant Dumbledore d'un signe de tête.

-Tout d'abord, voici votre emploi du temps de la journée. Dit Dumbledore avant de faire apparaître 4 parchemins d'un coups de baguette magique qui atterrirent dans les mains de l'équipe SG-1 et ses derniers prirent quelque seconde pour lire ce qui était écrit dessus.

_8h-10h : Sortilèges et Enchantements avec Mr Flitwick._

_10h-11h : Cours de Métamorphose avec Mme Mac Gonagall _

_11h-12h : Divination avec Mme Trelawney_

_13h-14h : Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid_

_14h-16h : Cours de Potions avec Mr Rogue_

_16h-17h : Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Scott_

-Intéressant… Se contenta de dire Jack avant de ranger le papier dans une des poches de son gilet.

-Ensuite, nous avons rajouté 4 chaises à la table des Gryffondors afin que vous fassiez connaissance avant de commencer les cours. Continua Dumbledore en montrant d'un signe de tête une grande table, au milieu de la salle.

-Ça tombe bien, j'adore les enfants ! Déclara Jack.

-Dans ce cas la, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont et que cette journée se passera bien entre vous. Finit Dumbledore.

-Nous l'espérons aussi. De toutes façons, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal. Dit Daniel.

-Allez vous installer. Dit doucement Dumbledore.

Obéissants, les membres du SG-1 allèrent s'asseoir à la table.

-Voilà, les élèves commencent à arriver ! Remarqua Samantha.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Les élèves arrivaient par bande de 4 ou 5 et, lorsque leurs regards se posaient sur SG-1, ils murmuraient d'inaudibles paroles entre eux sans les lâcher du regard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la table à laquelle Jack et sa troupe étaient assis était maintenant remplie et la majorité des élèves les regardaient manger, comme il s'agissait la de vulgaires bêtes de foire, y compris les autres élèves qui n'étaient pas assis à la même table qu'eux.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes des Magiciens ? Fit Daniel en s'adressant à l'un d'eux.

-Seulement des apprentis magiciens pour le moment. Rectifia un jeune garçon à l'allure pataude.

-Vous croyez que vous pourriez nous apprendre deux trois petites choses matière de magie ? Demanda Jack.

-Vous savez, on naît Sorcier. On ne peut pas le devenir du jour au lendemain. Répondit une jeune fille rousse.

-Ah, tant pis…

-En revanche, vous pourrez peut-être essayer de fabriquer une potion. La Magie est peu nécessaire dans ce domaine. Fit un autre garçon.

-Quand je voit le professeur qui vous enseigne cette matière, ça me donne pas envie de travailler. Avoua Jack en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'emploi du temps que Dumbledore lui avait remit quelques secondes auparavant.

-Ah ? Vous aussi vous n'aimez pas vraiment Rogue ? Demanda un grand garçon aux cheveux roux.

-Pas _spécialement _en effet… Grogna simplement Jack.

-Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a expliqué pourquoi il est aussi hargneux ? Continua le même garçon.

-Non. Répondit Samantha en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que cela à un quelconque rapport avec le fait qu'il était du côté de… Commença Teal'c.

Mais le garçon le stoppa aussitôt en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

-Surtout, ne prononcez jamais le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce nom est maudit à jamais. Fit le jeune homme.

-Dans ce cas, je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères. Déclara Teal'c d'un air très calme.

-Je ne vous en veut pas. Je savait pas que le Directeur vous en avait déjà parlé mais bref, passons à autre chose. Dit le garçon.

Les membres du SG-1 se regardèrent. Chacun avait l'air impressionné devant la peur que pouvait créer un simple nom.

-La raison pour laquelle Rogue est aussi désagréable est simple. Cela fait des années qu'il rêve d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais Dumbledore refuse de lui donner

-Et pourquoi désire t'il tant ce poste ? Demanda Samantha.

-Aucune idées. Il doit sans doute croire qu'il a les capacités nécessaires pour nous enseigner cette matière mais Dumbledore ne l'entend pas de cette oreille la. Il préfère le laisser enseigner les Potions, domaine dans lequel il est excellent­, afin de laisser la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à quelqu'un de plus _compétent _. Expliqua un garçon aux allures baraquées.

-Peut-être à t'il peur que le professeur Rogue vous enseigne des mauvais sorts étant donné qu'il a dut en apprendre lorsqu'il était…comment dîtes-vous déjà ? Ah oui, lorsqu'il était Mangemort. Fit Daniel.

-Sans doute oui mais bref… parlons d'autres choses car ce vieil aigri ne mérite pas que l'on s'intéresse à lui autant que ça. Proposa le garçon.

Ils continuèrent alors de discuter pendant quelques minutes puis, la cloche se mit à sonnée et aussitôt, les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle, suivit de prés par l'équipe de SG-1.

Ils prirent alors quelques d'escaliers, traversèrent de nombreux couloirs aussi sombres les uns des autres et arrivèrent devant la porte d'une salle qu'ils traversèrent aussitôt.

L'intérieur de la pièce était assez simple. Elle était composée d'étagères sur lesquelles de vieux livres était posés en tranches, de plusieurs tables sur lesquelles des encriers étaient mis à disposition et d'un grand bureau derrière lequel le minuscule professeur Flitwick était assis sur une grande pile de livres.

-Bonjour à tous ! Pour nos invités, des chaises sont à votre disposition et je vous laisse choisir à côté de quel élève . Fit Flitwick en faisant apparaître d'un geste de baguette 4 chaises en bois devant les membres de SG-1.

Daniel décida de se mettre prés de l'un des garçons qui avait prit la parole durant le déjeuner, Teal'c se mit prés d'un autre garçon aux allures maladroites, Samantha se mit prés d'une jolie fille qui avaient des tresses et quant à Jack, il décida de s'installer prés du grand garçon roux avec lequel il avait sympathisé pendant le déjeuner et qui s'appelait Fred.

-Bien. Vu que tout le monde est installé, je vais vous parler du Sortilège que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui. C'est un Sortilège assez complexe et c'est pour ça que je vous demanderait de ne pas blesser nos invités. Il s'agit du Sortilège de _Flamus Eternelus _appelé plus couramment, le Sortilège de Flamme Éternelle. Il faut savoir que l'incantation que vous allez devoir prononcer demande une concentration extrême afin qu'il réussisse. Expliqua Flitwick.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se munit de sa baguette et les membres de SG-1 s'écartèrent légèrement et discrètement de leurs tables, comme si ils avaient peur de se prendre des gerbes de flamme dans la figure.

-Bien, je vais faire apparaître des torches sur vos tables… voilà c'est fait. Très bien, maintenant, vous allez lever votre baguette, effectuer deux tours avec et ensuite, vous toucherez le bout de la torche en prononçant distinctement « _Flamus Eternelus_ ». Allez-y. Fit le professeur Flitwick.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, plusieurs incantations furent prononcées en même temps mais il n'y eut qu'une jeune fille qui réussit à faire apparaître une jolie flamme bleue qui vacillait doucement sur le bout de la torche.

-Bien Miss Granger ! Je rajoute 5 points de plus à Gryffondor pour votre performance. Décidément, vous m'impressionnerez toujours. S'exclama Flitwick en menaçant de tomber de sa pile de livres.

Tout le monde réessaya alors de lancer le Sortilège mais personne n'y parvint. Il y eut quelques flammes qui apparurent mais elles ne prirent pas la même ampleur que celle de la jeune Granger et elles n'eurent pour effet que de rebondir dans la salle en provoquant quelques cris.

-Surtout, prononcez l'incantation _dis-tin-cti-ve-ment_ ! Répéta Flitwick avant d'éteindre une piles de parchemins qui avait prit feu dans un con de la salle.

Les essais continuèrent encore durant de longues minutes puis, le dénommé Fred parvint enfin à lancer des flammes correctes sur le bout de sa torche.

-Pas mal Monsieur Weasley mais surtout, pour que le Sortilège gagne en puissance, insistez bien sur le _lus _de _Eternelus_. Conseilla Flitwick.

-C'est ce que j'allait lui conseiller. Fit Jack en souriant d'un air faux.

Puis, au fil des minutes, d'autres élèves réussirent à jeter efficacement leur Sortilège puis, lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin des deux heures de cours, Flitwick prit à nouveau la parole.

-Bien. Pour jeudi prochain, vous devrez me remplir 50cm de parchemin sur les effets du Sortilège de Flamme Éternelle et vous m'expliquerez _précisément _comment le jeter pour qu'il soit efficace. Bien sûr, les personnes qui ont réussit à le jeter correctement sont dispensés de devoirs. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à vous !

Tout le monde sortit alors de la salle en grognant discrètement après Flitwick puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle qui abritaient les cours de Métamorphose avec la professeur Mac Gonagall. La pièce en elle même était semblable à celle du Professeur Flitwick sauf qu'il y avait en plus des cages sur les tables dans lesquelles des serpents dormaient paisiblement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre8 : Drôles de rêves**

-Bonjour à tous ! Installez-vous et je vous expliquerait ensuite ce que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui. Déclara Mac Gonagall.

Chacun s'installa alors à une table et les membres du SG-1 se remirent à côté des mêmes élèves.

-Très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir le Sortilège de Multicolore. Ce sort consiste à ce que l'animal sur lequel vous aller vous entraîner puisse changer de couleurs plusieurs fois en une minute. Nous allons commencer avec un serpent, cela sera beaucoup plus simple. Surtout, n'ayez crainte, les cages sont ensorcelés de façon à ce que l'animal ne puisse s'en échapper.

Pour que le sort marche correctement, vous devrez pointer votre baguette vers le serpent et prononcer simplement _Multicolorus Temporus _. Allez…à vos baguettes ! Ordonna Mac Gonagall d'un ton sans répliques.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que de nombreuses incantations furent jetées mais personne ne parvint parfaitement à faire ce qui avait été dit. Pour certains, le serpent prit une couleur proche du bleu-gris et pour d'autres, notamment le garçon qui était prêt de Teal'c, le serpent se mit à cracher une épaisse fumée grise nauséabonde qui emplit la pièce en quelques secondes.

-Londubat ! Vous êtes une d'une maladresse exemplaire ! S'exclama Mac Gonagall en aspirant la fumée à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Je pense que tu as prononcé l'incantation trop vite. Déclara Teal'c au garçon.

Le dénommé Londubat regarda alors Teal'c puis, il pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers le serpent et prononça doucement _Multicolorus Temporus _et, aussitôt, un rayon gris frappa l'invertébré de plein fouet et celui ci changea alors de couleurs pour devenir orange puis bleu et les couleurs ne cessèrent de changer sous les regards ahuris de la professeur et d'autres élèves.

-Bien joué, Londubat ! C'est rare que vous réussissiez si vite à jeter un Sortilège et c'est donc pour ça que je rajoute 15 points à Gryffondor ! Déclara Mac Gonagall qui n'en revenait pas.

Ravi, Londubat regarda alors Teal'c et grogna un rapide « Merci » avant de regarder ses autres camarades d'un air fier.

Puis, une fois que tout le monde eut réussit à jeter convenablement le sort, le professeur leur fit noter toutes les caractéristiques du sortilège sur des parchemins pendant que les membres de SG-1 prenaient eux aussi des notes, d'un air plus qu'intéressé puis, lorsque la cloche sonna à nouveau, la professeur donna quelques devoirs et chacun sortit de la salle pour se diriger en cours de Divination.

-Le cours le plus ennuyant de la journée. Grogna Fred en montant des marches qui permettaient d'accéder à une tour.

-Vraiment ? Je pensait que c'était Rogue qui excellait dans le domaine de l'ennui. Fit Jack.

-Ouais c'est vrai mais au moins avec Rogue, on passe pas une heure à regarder à l'intérieur d'une tasse de thé vide pour « _lire l'avenir_ ». Fit Fred.

-Ah ? Et c'est efficace ce moyen ? Demanda Daniel qui avait l'air intrigué.

-Il paraît oui. Se contenta de répondre Fred.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours, les membres du SG-1 ne purent s'empêcher de faire la grimace car une odeur de parfum nauséabond flottait dans la pièce mais apparemment, les élèves avaient l'air habitué à ce parfum. Les chaises avaient été remplacées par de confortables pouffe et les tables habituellement rectangulaires étaient basses et rondes.

Les tapisseries étaient de grands draps rouges sur lesquelles divers bibelots aussi farfelus les uns des autres étaient posés dessus. Tout le monde s'installa alors à son aise et, au bout de quelques minutes, la professeur Trelawney arriva, toujours habillée d'innombrables châles.

-Bonjour mes chéris ! Ah oui, c'est vrai que nous avons des invités aujourd'hui. Bien, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui votre carnet de rêves que je vous avait demander de remplir donc sortez le. Fit Trelawney.

Chacun obéit et posa sur la table un carnet de couleur mauve.

-Bien. Tout le monde à son travail ? Parfait. Alors, qui veut bien me lire un de ces rêves ? Vous Mademoiselle Lavande ? Parfait, allez-y, je vous écoute. Dit Trelawney en souriant à une jeune fille aux cheveux très noirs.

-_J'ai rêvé que je courait dans les couloirs du château et que je cherchait une porte sur laquelle le numéro 30 était écrit. _Lut la jeune fille.

-Ah ? Très intéressant comme rêve. Il signifie clairement que votre avenir va être profondément troublé car vous allez chercher quelque chose que, hélas, vous ne trouverez jamais. Peut-être le grand Amour, qui sais ? Merci Mademoiselle Lavande. Bon, qui veut me lire un de ces rêves ? Allez-y, nous vous écoutons Mademoiselle Brown. Déclara Trelawney en regardant une autre charmante fille.

-_J'ai rêvé que je courait dans un champ de Frilpettes et que j'était pourchassé par une huée de mâles Hyppogriffes. _Lut la deuxième jeune fille.

-Très bizarre comme rêve mon enfant. Il met en valeur votre beauté et prouve clairement que votre vie va être embellie par l'arrivée de plusieurs hommes qui chambouleront votre cœur. Un rêve plutôt bon signe pour une charmante demoiselle comme vous. Oui Monsieur Potter ? Euh…oui, nous vous écoutons. Continua la professeur.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un murmure parcourut l'ensemble de la classe et tout les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et Samantha se regardèrent. Ce jeune Potter était-il le Harry Potter qui avait, d'après les dires de Dumbledore, vaincu le terrible Lord Voldemort ? Dans ce cas, que faisait-il dans cette classe ?

-_J'ai rêvé d'un cimetière dans lequel plusieurs ombres noirs tournaient autour de moi en murmurant mon nom et en rigolant d'un air glacial. _Lut Potter.

Ce rêve sembla mettre en difficulté Mme Trelawney car celle-ci s'assit brusquement sur son bureau en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, comme si elle avait été prise d'un malaise en l'entendant.

-Ce rêve met en évidence votre épopée fantastique, Monsieur Potter. Il prouve d'une manière sans précédents que la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui règne toujours dans vos esprits et qu'en quelques sorte, il vous hante et vous gâche votre jeunesse. Dit Trelawney avant de se frotter le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

-Vous voulez dire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom contrôle mon Esprit ! Insista Harry Potter.

-Ça, vous en parlerez avec le Professeur mon enfant. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous allons écouter le rêve de l'un de nos invités afin de le ou de la faire participer au cours. Alors nous vous écoutons… Miss Carter ! Déclara Trelawney.

Déboussolée, Samantha regarda Jack qui lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il fassait qu'elle obéisse puis, elle se creusa la mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler de son rêve.

-Il me semble que j'ai rêvé que je me trouvait dans un laboratoire de chimie et que j'essayait de calculer la dose nécessaire de Naquadah pour pouvoir mettre les hypers-propulseurs en marche. Dit Samantha qui était quasiment persuadée que les Sorciers présents dans la salle ne comprendraient pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Ah…Alors la, je dirait que votre travail vous surmène et que vous ne pensez qu'à ça. Mr O'neil, nous vous écoutons à présent. Se contenta de répondre Trelawney.

-Alors moi, j'ai rêve que je me trouvait sur une île paradisiaque et que j'était tranquillement en train de pêcher. Fit Jack d'un air ravi.

-Ce genre de rêve est très fréquent. Il signifie tout simplement que vous rêvez d'une vie tranquille. Mr Jackson ?

-Je m'en souvient pas bien mais il me semble que je me trouvait dans une sorte de pyramide, en compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle et que j'étudiait je ne sais plus trop quoi. Des dialectes vieux de quelques milliers d'années il me semble. Dit Daniel.

-Je vous ferait donc la même remarque qu'à Miss Carter mais je rajouterait aussi que vous mourrez d'envie de retrouver quelqu'un à qui vous teniez plus que n'importe qui. Et enfin, Teal'c ?

-Je me trouvait au milieu d'une bataille et je me battait à côté de mes frères, afin de les défendre et de les libérer des faux dieux qui les manipulent. Dit tout simplement Teal'c.

-Cela prouve que vous êtes un combattant hors paire et que vous êtes d'une bonté exemplaire. Voilà, merci d'avoir participer à mon cours. Maintenant, nous allons noter deus trois petites choses et nous allons commencer à étudier _l'Oracle des Rêves du Parfait Astrologue. _Décida Trelawney.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement et, lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin de l'heure, Jack entendit son estomac gargouiller.

-Ah ! Je suis pas fâché que cette heure soit terminée. Je doit dire que j'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! Déclara Jack en sortant de la salle.

Ils suivirent alors les élèves et, en moins de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors en adressant un signe de tête poli à Dumbledore qui était assis sur son grand fauteuil.

-Très intéressante cette matinée. C'est tout les jours comme ça ? Demanda Samantha en s'adressant à l'un des enfants.ntiz

-Oh que oui ! Et encore, ce matin c'était plutôt tranquille même. Rectifia un garçon qui avait de longues rastas.

-J'espère que les cours de cet après-midi vont être tout aussi intéressants. Dit Teal'c.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça Mr Teal'c. Vous pouvez compter sur Hagrid pour égayer un peu ces cours. C'est un excellent professeur d'une gentillesse rarissime. Déclara Londubat.

-Ah vraiment ? Et c'est qui ce _Hagrid _?

-C'est le grand monsieur qui est assit la bas, à côté du Professeur Flitwick. Désigna Fred en montrant d'un signe de tête l'énorme homme qui était habillé d'un manteau de fourrure, qui mesurait plus de deux mètres et qui, à côté de Flitwick avait l'air d'un géant.

-Ah oui ! Difficile de ne pas le voir. Dit Jack.

Soudainement, les plats apparurent et dans les secondes qui suivirent, on n'entendit plus que les bruits des couverts.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Plus le temps passait, plus les membres de SG-1 sympathisaient avec les élèves mais bizarrement, ils avaient légèrement peur de s'adresser au jeune Harry Potter, comme si il s'agissait d'une simple machine à tuer qui pourrait se jeter sur eux à n'importe quel moment. Pourtant, ils avaient tout un tas de questions à lui poser. Notamment savoir comment il avait put vaincre le si terrifiant Lord Voldemort. Intérieurement, Jack se promit de lui demander un jour mais se fut Dumbledore qui le tira de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit son visage si bienveillant prés de la table.

-Alors mes amis, comment c'est passé cette journée ? Demanda t'il.

-Très bien, merci. Répondit Daniel.

-Nous sommes impressionnés devant de tels pouvoirs et devant de telles capacités de Sortilèges. C'est vraiment _grandiose_. Avoua Samantha.

-Oui, et puis ces petits sont charmants ! Rajouta Jack en souriant.

-Nous attendons avec impatience la deuxième partie de la journée pour nous forger une opinion un peu plus certaine. Finit Teal'c.

-Très bien. Ravi que cela vous plaise. Le Professeur Hagrid et le Professeur Scott m'ont dit qu'ils avaient prévu des choses très intéressantes pour les cours de cet après-midi donc je pense que cela devrait vous plaire. Déclara Dumbledore en regardant Jack d'un air pétillant de sympathie.

-Et le Professeur Rogue, il n'a rien prévu du tout ? Demanda Jack, se qui eut pour effet de faire rire son voisin de droite qui était Fred.

-C'est très rare que le professeur Rogue me parle de son programme scolaire donc, hélas, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à son sujet mais le connaissant, je suis sur que cela vous plaira. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Fit Dumbledore.

-Ah…me voilà _rassuré _! Déclara Jack.

-Bon, désolé de vous laisser mais j'ai quelques parchemins à remplir donc si vous voulez me parler, venez dans mon bureau. Bon après-midi à vous ! S'exclama Dumbledore avant de sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas gracieux.

Ils continuèrent alors de déjeuner tranquillement puis, lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fut avec l'estomac bien rempli qu'ils sortirent du château pour ce diriger à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite prés de la petite cabane car c'était la que Hagrid faisait ces cours.

Arrivés à destination, Jack et son équipe furent surpris de voir qu'une autre classe semblait attendre eux aussi les cours. Croyant qu'ils s'étaient trompé, ils regardèrent derrière lui mais quand ils virent que les autres élèves de Gryffondor avançaient eux aussi mais d'un pas certain, Jack s'adressa à l'un d'eux.

-Dîtes, c'est normal si il y a une autre classe ? Demanda t'il.

-Oui oui, nous faisons cours avec les Serpentards. C'est, hélas, toujours comme ça pendant les cours d'Hagrid. Expliqua Londubat.

-D'accord. Se contenta de dire Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Confrontations et mauvaise nouvelle.**

Ils arrivèrent alors à destination et, lorsque les Serpentards les virent, l'un d'eux prit la parole. Il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et qui regardait Gryffondor d'un air plein de dédain.

-Tiens, voilà Gryffondor et ces invités de grande marque. Après Potter la mascotte de l'école, voilà maintenant les 4 _explorateurs _de Gryffondor! Bah dîtes-donc, ca va faire remonter la quotte de popularité de votre classe et croyez moi qu'elle en a besoin étant donné le niveau mental de Londubat et des Weasley. Fit le garçon, se qui provoqua de nombreux fous rires derrière lui.

Jack s'apprêta à répliquer mais Harry Potter prit la parole avant lui.

-Et toi Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu fais ton intéressant tout d'un coup ? C'est pour essayer d'avoir l'air important aux yeux de ta classe ? Je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié que si Dumbledore à choisit _notre _classe pour accueillir nos invités, c'était parce qu'il était sûr que c'était la meilleure classe de l'école donc à mon avis les Serpentards, vous feriez mieux de la mettre en veilleuse car c'est pas avec votre niveau scolaire que _nos _invités auraient put apprendre quelque chose.

La réplique que vint de lancer Harry Potter eut pour effet de provoquer d'énormes fous rires chez les Gryffondors car Malefoy ne sut pas quoi répondre et la couleur de sa peau était partagée entre le rouge cramoisi et le rose.

Jack était sidéré devant une telle répartie. Il regarda à son tour Harry Potter puis, il lui fit un signe de tête et lui dit un simple « Merci ».

Puis, Hagrid arriva. Lorsqu'il vit que Malefoy avait l'air aigri, il sourit doucement puis, il prit la parole.

-Bien ! Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à nos invités ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une nouvelle créature. Suivez-moi et admirez plutôt.

Ils se dirigèrent alors derrière la cabane et s'arrêtèrent devant une caisse en bois dans laquelle de drôles de bruits émanaient.

-Si quelqu'un arrive à me dire le nom de cette créature, je rajouterai 20 points pour sa maison car c'est une espèce en voie de disparition et il n'en reste plus qu'une dizaine à travers le monde. Expliqua Hagrid.

Tout le monde regarda alors dans la caisse d'un air inquiet et reculèrent aussitôt en poussant un petit cri d'horreur.

La créature en question ressemblait étrangement à une poule mais elle avait l'air beaucoup plus inquiétante. Une épaisse carapace recouvrait une partie de son crâne et seul un léger espace laissait passer une petite crête rouge. Ses pattes, eux aussi recouvertes d'une légère carapace, mesuraient dans les un mètre de long et ses doigts étaient en plus composées de pics en pierres qui avaient l'air bien aiguisés. Son buste était protégé par une sorte de gilet en pierres et laissait apparaître des touffes de poils rouges à quelques endroits. Quant à son bec, il avait été remplacé par une espèce de muselière en pierre au bout pointu et semblait aussi protégé ces yeux injectés de sang.

-Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Hagrid.

-D'une Poule Sanguinaire, non ? Proposa Jack.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Comment connaissez vous le nom de cette créature ! Vous en avez sur votre planète ? Fit Hagrid.

-Non, pas du tout mais disons que j'ai vu la statue qui se trouve dans l'un des couloirs et je l'ai reconnu aussitôt. Expliqua Jack.

-Eh ben ! Je doit dire que vous m'impressionnez mon grand ! Je rajoute donc 20 points en plus pour Gryffondor car il s'agit effectivement d'une Poule Sanguinaire. C'est une créature très dangereuse qui était utilisée jadis pour des batailles entre Sorciers et Sorcières et qui est née pour tuer. Expliqua Hagrid.

-Si elle est si dangereuse, n'y a t'il pas un risque de l'exposée si prés d'enfants ? Demanda Daniel qui était légèrement inquiet à l'idée que la Poule puisse soudainement s'échapper de la caisse.

-Ne vous en faîte pas mon bon monsieur. Si il y avait vraiment un risque, croyez moi que nous ne l'étudierions pas si c'était vraiment le cas. De plus, les enfants ici présents sont quelque peu _habitués _au taux de danger que représente mes cours et je pense qu'ils sont aptes à se défendre si quelque chose devait arriver. Fit Hagrid.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, les membres du SG-1 firent un signe de tête et se turent.

Le cours en lui même se déroula sans anicroches. Les élèves durent dessiner schématiquement la Poule Sanguinaire après que Hagrid leur eut expliqué de quoi elles se nourrissaient et quel était leur mode de vie.

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours, Jack se frotta les mains d'un air ravi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit Daniel.

-Je suis ravi de retrouver notre cher Rogue et d'assister à son cours. Avoua Jack d'un air faux.

Ils se dirigèrent alors en direction du château et profitèrent des derniers rayons de soleil avant de rentrer dans le hall.

-Où se déroule le cours du Professeur Rogue ? Demanda Teal'c en s'adressant à un jeune garçon.

-Dans les cachots de l'école. Suivez-nous ! Répondit-il.

Teal'c regarda alors Jack qui haussa les épaules puis, ils suivirent la file d'élèves et moins de 5 minutes après, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte humide qu'ils s'empressèrent de franchir.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer n'avait rien à voir avec les autres salles de cours de l'école. Celle ci était humide, très sombre et seules quelques tables et chaises occupaient l'espace putréfiant.

-C'est plutôt _morbide _comme salle de cours. Remarqua Daniel en regardant le plafond qui était recouvert de toiles d'araignées.

-Oui, ça illustre parfaitement le professeur. Murmura Fred, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Jack.

Tout le monde s'installa à une table et ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir Rogue arriver à toute allure, sans jeter le moindre regard à ces élèves.

-Sortez vos chaudrons ! Aujourd'hui nous allons _revoir_ la Potion de Venimage étant donné qu'il y-a de grandes chances que vous en ayez besoin pour vos ASPIC et que, vu les résultats catastrophiques de cette classe, je me doit de rehausser le niveau. Déclara Rogue.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur Jack.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avait oublié que nous avions des _spectateurs _pour ce cours. Dommage que je m'en soit pas rappelé avant sinon j'aurait déballé le tapis rouge pour vous. Fit t'il d'un air sarcastique.

-Si vous tenez vraiment à ce que ces enfants réussissent leurs études, alors cessez de perdre du temps à me parler et occuper vous plutôt d'eux. Rétorqua Jack.

Rogue ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il regarda Jack d'un ait furax puis, il fit apparaître un tableau blanc à l'aide de sa baguette puis, toujours à l'aide de celle-ci, il y inscrivit la recette de la Potion.

-Allez-y, vous avez deux heures pour la préparée _convenablement _! Clama t'il.

-Je croit que vous avez réussi à le rendre fou de rage. Murmura Fred avant de sortir son chaudron de son sac.

-J'en suis ravi. Répondit Jack.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, l'équipe de SG-1 se rendit compte de l'horreur qu'était les cours de Rogue.

Ce dernier passait dans les rangs, n'hésitaient pas à vider les chaudrons dont le contenu ne lui plaisait pas, il lançait à ses élèves des remarques d'une méchanceté sans scrupules pour un professeur et il semblait s'acharner davantage sur Harry Potter qui encaissait silencieusement, comme si il avait l'habitude de tels sarcasmes.

De temps en temps, le professeur lançait à Jack des regards noirs, prouvant toute l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour le leader de SG-1, ce qui fit doucement rire ce dernier.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Monsieur O'Neil ? Demanda soudainement Rogue.

-Bien sûr, ce sont vos cours. Je trouve vos méthodes d'enseignement totalement _inacceptables_. Déclara Jack.

Cette phrase créa alors un murmure général dans la salle. Apparemment, personne auparavant n'avait entendu quelqu'un critiqué ouvertement les cours de Potions.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? Répliqua Rogue qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque.

-Car je le pense très sincèrement. Excusez moi mais passer une heure à critiquer les élèves, les rabaisser et leur lancer des remarques comme vous le faîte, j'appelle pas ça un cours. J'appellerait plutôt ça une perte de temps. Fit Jack.

Des éclairs de fureur semblaient sortir des yeux de Rogue.

-Cela fait 14 ans que j'enseigne dans cette école Mr O'Neil et jamais _personne _n'a critiquer mes méthodes pédagogiques. Pas même un de mes élèves donc croyez-moi mon cher que ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme _vous _qui va me faire changer ! Est-ce bien clair ! S'exclama Rogue d'un ton sans réplique.

Ravi d'avoir mit Rogue dans un tel état et ravi d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait, Jack n'insista pas et se contenta de regarder fixement Rogue sans cligner des yeux jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tourne la tête pour aller voir le chaudron de Londubat qui commençait à fondre.

-Vous l'avez mit dans un état d'énervement extrême. Vous êtes presque de taille à rivaliser avec moi. Murmura Fred.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jack.

-Disons que j'ai une réputation de _perturbateur _dans cette école. Elle est due aux 7 années passés ici avec mon frère jumeau, lorsqu'il était encore la. Continua Fred.

-Il est…

-Non il n'est pas mort. Il a juste redoublé une classe mais si vous le souhaitez, je pourrait vous le présenter un de ces jours. Proposa Fred.

-Avec plaisir ! Allez, maintenant travaille sinon Rogue va me mettre des coups de baguette sur les doigts. Ordonna Jack.

La fin du cours passa terriblement vite et, bizarrement, le professeur n'adressa plus aucun regards aux membres du SG-1 et, lorsque la cloche, Daniel aurait juré l'entendre poussé un soupir de satisfaction avant que tout le monde eut quitté la salle.

-Quel personnage détestable ! S'exclama Jack, une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de la salle de Rogue.

-Vu les regards qu'il n'a pas cessé de vous lancer, je croit que vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre sont réciproques, Jack O'Neil. Fit Teal'c.

-Sans doute oui. J'espère _au moins _que notre dernier cours va être un peu plus intéressant. Grogna Jack en suivant les élèves.

-Vous pouvez compter sur le Professeur Scott pour ça ! Ces cours sont géniaux ! S'exclama un des élèves.

-Ah bah devant tout d'enthousiasme, je ne peut que te croire. Répondit Jack en regardant l'élève en souriant.

Ils sortirent alors des cachots de l'école et se dirigèrent dans un grand couloir qui était illuminé par des torches.

La salle de cours qui abritait les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était totalement différente comparée à la précédente. Les murs étaient décorés de tapisseries aux couleurs vives, des chandelles flottaient dans les airs et semblaient réchauffer la pièce et les tables étaient rangées le long des murs, ce qui semblait étonner les élèves.

Quant au professeur Scott, il se trouvait debout au milieu de la salle et regarda rentrer les élèves et les membres du SG-1 en souriant agréablement.

-Bonjour à tous ! Bien, étant donné que les ASPICS approchent pour vous, j'ai décidé de consacrer cette heure de cours pour que vous puissiez réviser vos sorts. De plus, cela permettra à nos invités de voir de quoi vous êtes capables et c'est pour cela, Jack, Daniel, Samantha et Teal'c, que je vous demanderait de rester éloignés des élèves. On ne sais jamais, des fois qu'un sort tournerait mal, je serait embêté de vous voir blessé. Allez, c'est parti ! Fit le professeur en invitant d'un geste de baguette les élèves à le rejoindre au milieu de la salle.

L'équipe de SG-1 s'écarta alors légèrement et contemplèrent sans rien dire.

-Très bien, nous allons commencer par revoir les sorts de Frigorification Instantanée. Bien, qui veut essayer de le lancer ? Vous Mr Potter ? Parfait, nous vous regardons. Dit Scott.

Harry Potter s'avança alors au milieu de la salle puis, il dirigea sa baguette vers l'un des murs et cria une incantation et, aussitôt, un rayon bleu jaillit de la baguette et glaça une partie de la tapisserie.

-Bien ! Très bien même Mr Potter. Décidément, vos pouvoirs m'étonneront toujours. Quelqu'un veut essayer d'enlever cette glace ou bien préférez-vous que je m'en occupe ? Vous Mr Weasley ? Très bien, allez-y.

Le jeune garçon roux qui était toujours avec Harry Potter s'avança alors à son tour au milieu de la salle, fit une drôle de grimace pour essayer de ce concentrer puis, après avoir prononcé une parole incompréhensible, il réussit à faire fondre la glace en faisant jaillir un rayon couleur feu.

-Parfait, continuons. Ordonna Scott qui avait l'air ravi du résultat de ces élèves.

Puis, pendant la totalité de l'heure, tout les élèves continuèrent à lancer des sorts, aussi bien sur le mur que sur des coussins, sous les regards ahuris des membres de SG-1.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la journée, ces derniers attendirent que les élèves soient partis pour aller s'adresser au professeur.

-Alors, comment avez-vous trouver mon cours ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Très… _impressionnant _! Répondit Jack.

-Vos élèves sont vraiment très doués, professeur Scott. Déclara Teal'c.

-Merci pour eux. Vous savez, vous venez de voir la qu'une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Vous seriez impressionnés de vraiment _tout _voir ! Dit Scott.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Avoua Jack.

-Dommage que nous partions ce soir car cela nous aurait bien plut d'assister à d'autres cours. Dit Samantha.

-Bah ! Toutes bonne chose à une fin et puis, je pense que le Directeur ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous reveniez de temps en temps. Fit Scott.

-Dans ce cas la, nous accepterons son offre avec joie ! S'exclama Daniel, pour qui cette journée avait été un mélange de découvertes et de sensations nouvelles.

-Bon, vous nous excuserez professeur mais nous allons faire nos valises avant de manger donc à tout à l'heure ! Dit Jack .

L'équipe du SG-1 se dirigea alors en direction de leur chambre, tristes à l'idée de savoir que dans les heures qui suivaient, ils allaient devoir quitter cette planète si chaleureuse et si intéressante.

Le trajet dans les couloirs de Poudlard se fit silencieux et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur porte, Jack sortit une clé de sa poche et la tourna dans la serrure en un déclic.

En arrivant dans la pièce, ils constatèrent que les lits avaient été faits et que même les valises avaient été préparées et posées soigneusement sur la table.

-Décidément, le service de nettoyage est _irréprochable _! Fit Jack.

-On pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont pressés que nous partions. Rajouta Samantha.

-Alors ça y est, vous nous quittez déjà ? J'espère que ce bref séjour vous aura fait rire aux éclats. Fit une vois proche d'eux.

Jack regarda alors Neuneu la Guerrière qui se trouvait toujours derrière son tableau et les regardaient en souriant.

-Oui, cela nous a beaucoup plu. Se contenta t'il de répondre.

-Très bien, ce sera un plaisir pour moi que de pouvoir vous revoir un jour dans le coin. Continua Neuneu.

-Le plaisir ne sera pas réciproque mais cela nous fera plaisir à nous aussi de revenir. Déclara Samantha.

Neuneu la Guerrière ne sut que dire et fixa Samantha d'un regard plein de haine.

-Bon, vous nous excuserez madame la Guerrière mais nous devons aller manger donc nous vous souhaitons une agréable fin de journée à vous et au plaisir de ce revoir ! Déclara Jack en prenant son sac.

-Bon retour chez vous et surtout, ne faites pas trop les fous ! S'exclama Neuneu en regardant les autres membres de SG-1 qui, comme leur supérieur, prenaient leurs sacs.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils quittèrent la chambre, non sans éprouver quelques remords à l'idée de la quittée et ensuite, ils marchèrent dans le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle.

-J'espère que le Général Georges Hammond nous permettra d'autres excursions sur cette planète. Fit Teal'c.

-Je l'espère aussi. J'espérait avoir le temps de feuilleter quelques livres de la Bibliothèque mais on a eut un emploi du temps tellement chargé que je ne vais pas pouvoir. Rajouta Daniel.

-Et moi je meurt d'envie de voir à quoi ressemble le Quidditch dont Fred n'arrête pas de me parler. Grogna Jack avant de jeter un œil sur un tableau qui représentait un Sorcier qui était habillé de peaux de bananes et qui levait les mains en l'air en signe de victoire.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les membres de SG-1 se dirigèrent vers leur table et posèrent leurs sacs par terre avant de s'asseoir, en compagnie des nombreux élèves de Gryffondor.

-Alors, c'est ce soir que vous nous quittez ? Demanda l'un d'eux alors que les différents plats commencèrent à arriver.

-Oui, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Jack en se servant une grande assiette de crudités en tout genre.

-Vous reviendrez nous voir ? Continua une jeune fille qui avait de longues tresses.

-Il y a de grandes chances oui. Enfin, cela dépend de notre Général après-tout… Fit Daniel avant de croquer dans une pomme de terre.

-Et un jour, vous pourrez nous faire visiter votre planète ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux bruns mi-longs.

Jack regarda alors Samantha qui lui fit un signe de tête, l'air de dire « c'est pas à moi de répondre ».

-Chaque choses en son temps mon grand. On va attendre un peu avant de vous faire traverser la Porte, d'accord ? Répondit Jack.

-Il faudra attendre combien de temps ? Insista le même garçon.

Jugeant les questions du garçon un peu trop insistantes, Jack hésita avant de répondre et regarda ses 3 compagnons pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'aide mais l'arrivée de Dumbledore coupa court aux conversations.

-Alors mes amis, comment c'est passée cette journée ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Très bien. Les petits se sont très bien débrouillés ! Répondit Jack, heureux de changer de conversation.

-Nous espérons pouvoir revenir prochainement, afin d'en apprendre plus sur votre peuple. Déclara Teal'c.

-Dans ce cas, nous vous accueillerons à nouveau avec joie ! Fit Dumbledore d'un air ravi.

-C'est gentil à vous ! Nous espérons pouvoir vous remercier un jour en vous offrant la permission de visiter notre planète mais il faudra négocier cela avec le Général de notre base. Dit Samantha.

-Ce serait un plaisir pour nous mais nous aurons le temps d'en reparler. Bien, je vous laisse terminer votre repas en compagnie des élèves et je vous accompagnerait à votre Porte des Étoiles. A tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Dumbledore en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la table des professeurs d'un pas gracieux.

Ils continuèrent alors à manger tranquillement, en parlant avec les élèves puis, lorsque le repas fut fini, les membres du SG-1 se levèrent.

-Bon, c'est le moment de se dire au revoir ! Déclara Jack.

Aussitôt, tout les élèves les regardèrent.

-Je vous dit donc, à bientôt et surtout, merci à tous pour votre accueil ! Nous essaierons d'être aussi cordiaux envers vous lorsque vous visiterez notre planète ! Continua Jack.

Les membres de SG-1 prirent alors leurs sacs sur leurs épaules puis, ils adressèrent un rapide signe de tête aux élèves avant de se diriger vers Dumbledore qui était debout, face à tout le monde.

-Très bien ! Histoire que nos amis gardent un bon souvenir de cette école, je voudrais que vous répétiez tous après moi « _Au revoir les amis ! _ ». Ordonna Dumbledore aux élèves.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, la plupart des élèves obéirent au Directeur, ce qui fit légèrement rougir les membres de SG-1. Seul la table des Serpentards était restée quasiment silencieuse et le dénommé Malefoy fixaient Jack et son équipe d'un regard noir.

-Très bien, merci pour eux ! Finit Dumbledore en souriant aimablement.

Il se tourna alors vers SG-1 et les invita à le suivre, d'un air poli avant de sortir de la salle, sous les applaudissements et les sifflements de la tablée des Gryffondors et Jack leur adressa un signe de main et un léger clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de la Porte des Étoiles, Jack s'approcha de Dumbledore et prit à nouveau la parole.

-Au fait, je sais pas si le moment est bien tombé mais je voulais vous parler du professeur Rogue. Déclara t'il.

-Oui je vous écoute.

-Avez-vous déjà _inspecté _ces cours ? Demanda Jack.

-Non, pourquoi cela ? Fit calmement Dumbledore.

-Car il se trouve que son attitude envers les élèves est vraiment _intolérable_. Dit Jack.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier à le dire Jack mais il se trouve que le professeur Rogue est l'un des professeurs les plus compétents de l'école et les résultats que certain de ces élèves obtiennent le montre bien. Voilà quatorze ans qu'il enseigne ici et rares sont les élèves qui échouent aux examens de Potions. Donc peut-être que ces méthodes semblent assez… _strictes _mais elles sont plus qu'efficaces. Expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Et pourquoi semble t'il s'acharner en particulier sur le jeune Potter ? Insista Daniel.

-Ça, Monsieur Jackson, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Répondit Dumbledore, d'un ton prospère.

-Et vous, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour qu'il puisse ce calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? S'étonna Samantha.

-J'ai déjà essayé, Samantha, mais cela n'a rien fait avancé. Le professeur Rogue à un caractère bien à lui et je sais que lui demander d'arrêter de provoquer ouvertement Harry Potter ne changera rien…

-Dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à changer de professeur ! Proposa Daniel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore était comme ça.

-Il y a des raisons, Mr Jackson, qui m'oblige à garder le professeur Rogue ici et je…

Soudainement, Dumbledore s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jack.

-Regardez ! Ce contenta de répondre Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette devant lui.

Les membres du SG-1 suivirent son geste et regardèrent devant eux et virent que le couloir qui menait à la Porte des Étoiles était sombre et que les torches, habituellement allumées étaient éteintes.

-C'est si grave que ça ? S'étonna Jack.

-Seule l'aura d'un puissant Mage noir peut éteindre ses torches. Surtout, ne bougez pas de la, je passe devant. Ordonna Dumbledore en s'avançant, seul dans le couloir.

Inquiets, l'équipe de SG-1 se regarda un à un et Jack sortit un pistolet de son sac avant de le dégainer.

-Vous devriez faire comme moi, on ne sais jamais. Conseilla t'il à son équipe.

Aussitôt, Samantha, Daniel et Teal'c obéirent et pointèrent leurs armes devant eux.

Dumbledore continuait de s'avancer dans le couloir et du bout de sa baguette jaillissaient de petites étincelles de couleurs rouges. Arrivé prés de la salle qui était elle aussi plongée dans l'obscurité, il jeta un dernier regard aux membres de SG-1 puis s'y engouffra.

Ces derniers attendirent quelques minutes puis brusquement, la lumière réapparut dans la salle et Dumbledore en ressortit, la mine grave et sa baguette rangée dans sa poche.

-Vous pouvez ranger vos armes, la voie est libre. Déclara t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

Rassurés, ils rangèrent leurs pistolets dans leurs sacs.

-Alors, c'était quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Je croit qu'il serait préférable que vous jugiez la gravité de cet acte par vous même. Répondit Dumbledore en leur faisant signe d'aller voir dans la salle.

Anxieux, les membres de SG-1 s'avancèrent et virent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient que les traits sur le visage de Dumbledore montraient qu'il avait l'air confus.

Arrivés dans la salle, chacun poussa un cri et restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

La Porte des Étoiles était toujours la, certes, mais le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il en manquait un énorme morceau qui gisait par terre, éclaté en deux et qu'une partie du panneau de commande était détruite…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Perdus**

_Base secrète du SGC, 19h :_

-Allez-y Major Mac Lane. Ordonna la voix de Georges Hammond.

-Entendu mon général. Répondit la voix féminine de la Major.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que l'équipe de SG-1 devait rentrer mais le SGC n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux.

Habitué à ce genre de situation, Georges Hammond eut aussitôt le réflexe d'ordonner à un membre de la base de lancer un appel radio et ainsi, pendant que la Major composait la combinaison qui permettait d'enclencher la Porte, Georges Hammond se mit à réfléchir.

Après tout, il n'avait pas de craintes à se faire. D'après SG-1, la planète sur laquelle ils étaient arrivés était peuplée d'êtres pacifiques et, de toutes façons, si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais ils n'y seraient restés pour passer la nuit et pour passer du temps en leur compagnie.

Et si ils c'étaient trompé ? Et si sous leurs aspects pacifiques se cachaient en réalité de puissants Goa'Ulds avides de pouvoirs et de cruauté ?

-Mon Général ? Fit le Major Mac Lane.

Georges Hammond se ressaisit aussitôt et regarda la jolie brune qui avait soudainement l'air inquiète.

-Oui Major ?

-Il y a un problème, le dernier chevron ne s'enclenche pas. Déclara t'elle d'un ton grave.

Aussitôt, Georges regarda la Porte à travers la vitre blindée et vit que le huitième chevron n'était pas allumé.

-Réessayer Major. Ordonna t'il d'un ton sans répliques.

-Oui mon Général.

La Major se remit alors à tapoter son clavier d'ordinateur puis, elle alluma le micro et se mit à parlé dedans.

-1 chevron, enclenché…2éme chevron, enclenché…3éme chevron, enclenché…4éme chevron, enclenché…5éme chevron, enclenché…6éme chevron, enclenché…7éme chevron, enclenché…8éme chevron…

Ce dernier se mit alors à clignoter faiblement mais refusa de s'allumer comme les autres.

-…le 8éme chevron ne répond pas !

Georges continua à fixer la Porte d'un regard qui mélangeait inquiétude et anxiété.

Depuis toutes les années qu'il commandait cette base, il avait sut retenir une règle d'or : _toujours garder son sang-froid, même dans les moments critiques !_

-Avez-vous une idée de à quoi cela est-dut ? Demanda t'il au Major.

-J'ai bien peur que oui mon Général. La seule chose qui puisse faire que la Porte ne réponde pas, c'est que cette dernière soit hors-service. Autrement dit, qu'elle sois…_cassée._ Déclara le Major.

-Êtes-vous sur de ce que vous avancez ? Insista Georges qui, au fond de lui, pensait exactement la même chose.

-Il y a de grandes chances, oui…

Georges se remit à réfléchir. Il avait déjà eut affaire à une situation de la sorte auparavant et l'équipe de SG-1 en était sortie indemne donc il n'y avait pas encore de raisons pour paniquer.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez localiser la planète sur laquelle est l'équipe d'SG-1 ?

-Tant que le vortex n'est pas ouvert, je ne peut pas mon Général mais peut-être qu'en…

-Faîtes comme vous le pouvez mais essayer de retrouve les coordonnées car peut-être qu'un vaisseau Tok'Ra pourra aller les chercher la bas. Ordonna Georges Hammond.

-A vos ordres mon Général. Répondit le Major Mac Lance avant de tapoter rapidement le clavier de son ordinateur.

Le Général de la base du SGC se dirigea alors vers son bureau, tout en pensant continuellement à ce qui avait put arriver aux membres de SG-1 et, si jamais cela était grave, il s'en voudrait terriblement car _jamais _il n'aurait dut donner son autorisation pour qu'ils passent la nuit sur cette planète.

Après tout, il n'était pas censé savoir que quelque-chose arriverait et, en tant que Général, il devait savoir que le fait de diriger ses hommes et de les envoyer en mission représentait toujours des risques aussi minimes que grands.

Arrivé dans son bureau, Georges Hammond se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et regarda le plafond tout en continuant à se poser des tas des question quant à l'avenir des membres de SG-1.

_Poudlard, 19h40 :_

-Mais comment voulez-vous que je reste calme alors que quelqu'un à saboter notre Porte des Étoiles ! Hurla Jack.

Ils étaient restés de longues minutes à contempler les débris de leur Porte et chacun avait essayé de trouver un quelconque indice qui leur aurait permit de retrouver le coupable mais niet. C'était comme si chaque centimètres de la salle avait été nettoyé, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse jamais trouver de pistes.

Suite à ça, Dumbledore était resté très calme et avait essayé de raisonner Jack qui, quant à lui, était dans une colère noir. Daniel, Samantha et Teal'c étaient eux aussi embarrassés mais ils arrivaient à contrôler leurs émotions et leurs comportement ne se résumait qu'à quelques soupirs.

Après avoir arpenté maintes et maintes fois la salle, avec l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un signe de passage, chacun abandonna. Même Teal'c qui était pourtant un Jaffa hors-pair n'avait rien trouvé.

Ils étaient alors retournés dans la Grande Salle et, en voyant les élèves étonnés, Dumbledore leur annonça la mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui créa aussitôt un murmure et une légère panique générale.

A bout de nerfs, Jack et ses membres allèrent ensuite s'installer à une table, prés des professeurs et Dumbledore les eut rejoint aussitôt.

-Écoutez Jack O'Neil, à mes yeux, je trouve votre état d'énervement tout à fait compréhensible mais voyez-vous, ce n'est pas en hurlant que tout va s'arranger. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le plus gêné et le plus embêté dans cette histoire, c'est moi. Fit Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi cela ! S'étonna Jack.

-Car je suis le Directeur de cette École et tout ce qui se passe ici me concerne bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Ce qui c'est passé ce soir signifie qu'un traître se cache parmi nous et qu'il pourra agir à nouveau à n'importe quel moment de la nuit ou du jour. Et qui-sais de quoi il sera capable cette fois-ci…

Cette phrase provoqua un profond silence.

-Vous pensez que la personne en question serait capable de… _tuer _? Demanda Jack.

-Vous avez vu comme moi dans quel état il a mit votre Porte des Étoiles donc oui, il en serait tout à fait capable et en plus, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit certainement d'un ou d'une Mage Noire donc ces pouvoirs ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Répondit Dumbledore, tout en restant toujours très calme.

Jack regarda alors ces compagnons et remarqua qu'il était le seul à être dans un tel état.

-Dans ce cas, je refuse de passer une minute de plus ici ! S'exclama t'il en se levant de sa chaise et, sans jeter un seul regard aux élèves et aux professeurs, il sortit de la salle au pas de course.

-Je vais aller lui parler. Déclara Samantha en souriant à Dumbledore avant de se lever elle aussi de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre Jack en courant.

-Pourquoi est-il aussi _agressif_ ? Demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant à Daniel et à Teal'c qui étaient toujours assis avec lui.

-Il y a quelques années, le Colonel O'neil est resté coincé sur une planète pendant plusieurs mois. Il a crut qu'il ne retrouverait jamais sa planète mais nous, nous n'avons jamais perdu espoir. Nous avons toujours sut que nous le retrouverions un jour ou l'autre et cela n'a pas loupé. Depuis ces trois mois passés sur cette planète, Jack a toujours peur de rester trop longtemps hors de sa planète et loin des siens. Expliqua Daniel.

-Était-il seul sur cette planète ? Insista Dumbledore.

-Le hasard et la chance on voulut qu'un peuple pacifique habite cette planète et, pendant ces trois mois, le Colonel Jack O'Neil a put tisser de nombreux liens d'amitié avec eux. C'est en quelque sorte, grâce à ces gens la que le Colonel à put tenir. Dit Teal'c.

-Je comprend donc pourquoi il est comme ça mais il faudrait qu'il comprenne que, tant que vous serez sur Poudlard, nous les Sorciers et Sorcières, nous serons la aussi pour vous faire passer le temps et nous n'allons pas vous abandonner dans un coin du château. Non, cette mauvaise épreuve, nous allons la passer _ensemble _! Déclara Dumbledore.

-Merci à vous. Sachez que nous saurons vous remercier au moment venu. Fit Daniel en souriant.

Pendant que ce dernier et Teal'c parlaient avec le Directeur, Samantha eut le temps de rejoindre Jack qui se dirigeait en de grandes enjambées vers la Porte.

-Mon Colonel ! Fit Samantha.

-Quoi encore ! Grogna ce dernier.

-Le fait de vous mettre dans cet état la ne résoudra rien ! Dit Samantha.

-Merci de me répéter ce que Dumbledore m'a dit il y a quelques minutes mais sachez que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Déclara Jack sans regarder le Major.

-Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Demanda Samantha.

-Trouver le moyen de quitter cet endroit dans lequel on risque de se faire tuer d'un moment à l'autre car un dingue dont on ne connaît pas l'identité mais qui fait quand même parti de l'école traîne dans les parages. Répondit Jack.

-Et… _comment _comptez-vous faire ?

-Je sais pas, je vais bien voir. Marmonna Jack.

Samantha posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Jack et aussitôt, ce dernier s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la Porte est et _restera_ à jamais inutilisable et qu'il n'y a donc pas d'autres moyens de retourner sur Terre. Il est donc inutile d'essayer de ce creuser les méninges pour trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici pour l'instant. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

Jack baissa la tête.

Bien sur qu'il était d'accord avec Samantha mais il refusait de l'admettre. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de quitter Poudlard et de franchir les milliards d'années lumières de la Terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? Demanda t'il à Samantha.

-Attendre. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Le Général Hammond va sûrement demandé de l'aide aux Tok'Ra ou même aux Asgards pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher donc il y a encore de l'espoir.

-Et si à cause de la distance, ils arrivaient dans une semaine ? Dans un mois ? Dans un an ou encore même dans un siècle ? Qu'allons nous faire en attendant !

-Il ne faut pas dire ça mon Colonel. Si il le faut, on attendra ensemble. Il y a tellement de chose à apprendre et à découvrir ici que nous ne verrons pas le temps passer. Fit Samantha en souriant.

-Vous savez ce qui m'impressionne chez vous Major ? Demanda Jack.

-Non…

-C'est votre aptitude à rester calme, même dans des moments extrêmement… _tendus_. C'est une des qualités que j'apprécie le plus chez vous.

-Merci mon Colonel. Répondit Samantha, légèrement émue.

-Oh de rien ! Profitez-en tant que c'est gratuit. Bon, je crois que j'ai des excuses à faire à un vieil homme barbu qui se nomme Dumbledore donc je vais, de ce pas, retourner dans la Grande Salle pour le voir. Déclara Jack.

Samantha sourit à nouveau. Son intervention auprès de son supérieur avait réussi et elle en était fière.

Ils sortirent alors du couloir et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la Grande Salle et, en arrivant dans celle-ci, tout les élèves les fixèrent et les regardèrent s'avancer silencieusement vers les professeurs.

-Ah, vous revoilà ! S'exclama Dumbledore en souriant.

-Et oui ! J'ai pas réussit à trouver de serrurier pour réparer la Porte donc je vient vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement, Ô combien désagréable, de tout à l'heure. Déclara Jack.

-Vous êtes pardonnés de tout vos actes Jack. Asseyez-vous. Je vais demander que l'on vous apporte une Potion de Tranquillité, afin que votre esprit retrouve son calme. Fit Dumbledore en se levant.

-Très bien, merci. Dit Jack en s'asseyant.

-Alors mon Colonel, vous vous êtes calmé ? Demanda Daniel.

-Oui Daniel, ça va beaucoup mieux merci. Répondit Jack d'un air agacé.

Daniel et Teal'c leur raconta alors la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec Dumbledore.

-C'est vraiment gentil de sa part de vous avoir dit cela. Dit Samantha.

-Cela montre que c'est un grand homme. Rajouta Teal'c.

-Et qu'il est prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner de cet accident. Dit Daniel.

Le concerné arriva alors avec, dans la main, un verre dans lequel un liquide jaune orangé faisait émané une douce fumée.

-Tenez, buvez ça Jack. Vous irez tout de suite mieux après. Dit doucement Dumbledore en posant le verre devant le leader de SG-1.

Ce dernier prit alors le verre, le renifla puis, hésita avant de le boire d'un trait. Aussitôt, le goût léger et sucré du liquide parcourut les entrailles de Jack et, dans les secondes qui suivirent, ce dernier se sentit tout de suite mieux, comme si il avait dormit pendant deux longues heures.

-Ça va mon Colonel ? Demanda Samantha.

-Beaucoup mieux oui. Dîtes Albus, il faudra me donner la recette de ce truc car ça va faire un malheur sur notre planète. Fit Jack en regardant le fond de son verre, vide.

-Et bien, si vous avez des pousses de Frulpacés ainsi que des graines de Balpards et de l'essence de Beubeul sur votre planète, j'accepterait de vous donner la recette. Répondit Dumbledore, avec douceur et malice.

-Ah, bon bah tant pis. Grogna Jack.

-Dîtes Albus, avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de celui ou de celle qui a détruit notre Porte des Étoiles ? Demanda Daniel.

-Non, aucune. En ma connaissance, il n'y a que très peu de personnes dans cette école qui soient aptes à maîtriser la Magie Noire. Fit Dumbledore.

-Déjà il y a…

-Non Jack. Peut-être que Severus Rogue ne vous porte pas dans son cœur mais jamais il n'aurait été capable de commettre un tel acte. Coupa Dumbledore.

-Comment avez-vous sut que je pensais à lui ? S'étonna Jack.

-Simple intuition. Rien de plus. Dit simplement Dumbledore avant de leur adresser un léger clin d'œil.

Un silence se fit paraître.

-Dîtes, je vient de penser à quelque chose. Déclara soudainement Daniel.

-Quoi dont ?

-Il nous reste peut-être un espoir. Dit Daniel.

Jack regarda alors ce dernier.

-Ah oui ? Et… _lequel_ ? Fit-il.

-Albus, existe t'il un sort quelconque capable de _réparer _ou de _remettre _quelque chose en état de marche ? Demanda Daniel.

-Bien sûr, il y a les Sortilèges de Réparation mais, excusez moi de vous dire ça Monsieur Jackson, mais je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir. Répondit Dumbledore d'un air gêné.

-Et, pensez vous que ce Sortilège pourrait _éventuellement _réparer la Porte des Étoiles ? Insista Daniel.

-Excusez moi Daniel mais je ne pense pas que cela ce répare aussi facilement. Dit Samantha.

-Carter ! Pour une fois que l'un de nous à une idée, ce serait sympathique de votre part de ne pas la critiquée ! Grogna Jack.

-Le Major Samantha Carter à raison. Étant donné que la Porte des Étoiles a été créée par les Anciens, je doute que cela soit aussi simple à réparer. Fit Teal'c.

-Et de plus, je ne pense pas que la Magie soit compatible avec le Naquadah qui constitue la Porte. Rajouta Samantha.

-Et… qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Jack.

-Car ce sont deux niveaux de fréquences qui sont totalement différentes et, scientifiquement parlant, je ne pense pas que le mélange des deux soient vraiment conseillé. Expliqua Samantha qui ne connaissait pourtant rien à la Magie.

-Peut-être que cela vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, non ? Proposa Jack en regardant Dumbledore.

-Si il s'agit la d'une chance pour vous de retrouver votre planète, je veut bien essayer de faire quelque chose mais je vais demander à la professeur Mac Gonagall de nous accompagner afin que le Sortilège soit plus puissant. Ainsi, nous aurons plus de chance de réparer votre Porte. Dit Dumbledore en se levant.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas la, allons-y ! S'exclama Jack, joyeux à l'idée de retrouver peut-être sa planète.

_Base du SGC, 20h15 : _

TOC TOC TOC.

-Entrez ! Fit Georges Hammond.

Aussitôt, la porte du bureau de ce dernier s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Major Mac Lane.

-Ah, c'est vous. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Georges.

-J'ai retrouver les coordonnées de la planète où est SG-1 dans la base de données de l'ordinateur et c'est… _bizarre_. Répondit le Major.

-Que voulez-dire par la ? Insista Georges.

-Je veut dire que, quand je rentre les données de la planète dans le programme de Cartographie Spatiale, les coordonnées clignotent, comme si… comme si la planète que nous recherchons _n'existait pas_. Fit le Major.

Georges Hammond regarda alors le Major droit dans les yeux, comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui paraissait grossier.

-Êtes-vous sur de ce que vous venez de dire Major ? Demanda t'il.

-Je vous propose, mon Général, de venir voir vous même ce que cela fait. Proposa le Major.

Georges Hammond se leva aussitôt de son siége et suivit Mac Lane qui l'emmena face à un des ordinateurs principaux de la Base.

-Bon, je vais récupérer à nouveau les coordonnées de la planète…voilà…après je les mets dans le système de Cartographie Spatiale et…voilà ! Fit le Major pendant qu'elle tapotait son clavier.

Georges regarda alors l'écran et remarqua qu'un curseur rouge semblait parcourir l'ensemble d'un schéma qui représentait la Galaxie à toute vitesse puis, lorsqu'il se positionna sur la Terre, il s'arrêta et se mit à clignoter.

-Vous voyez ? Il revient toujours au point de départ ! Fit le Major.

-Ne s'agit-il pas la d'un dérèglement de l'appareil ? Demanda Georges qui gardait tout espoir.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit au début ! J'ai donc essayé avec une autre planète et, après avoir rentrer les coordonnées de P4X-784, le programme m'a tout de suite donné l'endroit exact d'ou ce situait cette planète ! Non, le problème ne vient pas de chez nous mon Général. Répondit le Major.

Georges se remit à réfléchir. Il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de retrouver SG-1.

-Avez-vous essayer de contacter les Tok'Ra où même les Asgards pour obtenir leur aide ? Demanda Georges.

-Oui mais les Tok'Ra sont trop occupés a recruter des membres pour essayer de combattre Ba'al et les Asgards s'occupent de repeupler leur planète d'origine à l'aide de clones donc ils ne pourront pas nous aider pour l'instant. Dit Mac Lane en regardant son supérieur.

-Donc si je comprend bien, on va devoir se débrouiller seuls pour l'instant. Soupira Georges.

-J'en ai bien peur, mon Général…

-Très bien, informez moi dés que vous avez du nouveau. Ordonna Georges Hammond.

-A vos ordres mon Général !

Ce dernier retourna alors dans son bureau.

Attendre. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Pour le moment.

_Poudlard, 20h20 :_

Un étrange cortège marchait dans les couloirs désormais sombres de l'École.

En tête de file se tenaient Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall, baguettes à la main, derrière eux, Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neil et, derrière ces deux derniers se trouvaient Daniel Jackson ainsi que Teal'c.

Ils marchaient d'un pas dynamique en direction de la salle qui renfermait les débris de la Porte des Étoiles et, arrivés dans celle-ci, Dumbledore se tourna vers les membres de SG-1.

-Bien, afin de préserver votre sécurité, il serait préférable que vous restiez légèrement à l'écart de nous car, si Samantha Carter à raison, il se peut que les effets de ce sort soient… _détonants _! Conseilla Dumbledore en souriant.

-Vous avez de quoi vous protéger vous ? Rétorqua Jack.

-Oui, ça. Répondit Mac Gonagall en montrant sa baguette.

-Suis-je bête, j'avais faillit l'oublier. Fit Jack.

Les membres de SG-1 reculèrent alors de quelques mètres.

-Êtes-vous prête, Minerva ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui Albus. Répondit cette dernière.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, les deux Sorciers pointèrent alors leurs baguettes vers la Porte et prononcèrent d'une seule et même voix :

-_Reparo Porte des Étoiles ! _

Aussitôt, deux puissant rayons jaillirent des baguettes et frappèrent la Porte de plein fouet, ce qui fit apparaître d'énormes étincelles autour de cette dernière mais rien ne se produisit.

Les deux Sorciers firent durer leurs rayons pendant de longues secondes puis tout d'un coup, une autre partie de la Porte explosa bruyamment, créant ainsi de gigantesques gerbes de feu.

Les deux Sorciers stoppèrent aussitôt leurs rayons mais c'était trop tard. Comme l'avait prédit Samantha, le mélange de Magie et de Naquadah commençait à brûler entièrement la Porte, en créant ainsi une épaisse fumée noire.

-_Evanesco _! Cria Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, la fumée disparut mais les flammes étaient toujours présentes.

-_Extinctoria _! Cria alors Minerva.

Une puissant jet d'eau alla alors frapper avec force les gerbes de feu et dans les secondes qui suivirent, ces dernières s'éteignirent, laissant une odeur plus que désagréable dans la salle.

-Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant aux membres de SG-1.

-A part avoir l'impression que j'aurait dut écouter les conseils de Carter, ça va. Répondit Jack avant de tousser à cause de l'odeur.

Tout le monde regarda alors la Porte, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait car tout le contour était entièrement calciné et une partie de la structure en elle même tombait en morceaux.

Quand au boîtier de commande, l'explosion malencontreusement créée par le Sortilège l'avait entièrement détruit et les morceaux avaient volé en éclat un peu partout dans la salle.

-Je pense que le Sortilège à échoué. Fit Dumbledore, très calme.

-Excellente déduction. Grogna Jack.

C'était fini. Maintenant qu'elle était définitivement détruite, tout espoir de pouvoir la réparer ou même de pouvoir s'en resservir par un quelconque moyen était fichu.

Désormais, SG-1 devrait compter sur la Terre ou même sur un de leurs alliés extraterrestres pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas et cela pourrait même prendre des années.

Une fois de plus, Jack aurait dut écouter Samantha. Il aurait dut l'écoutée lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'aller sur Poudlard représentait sans doute un danger. Il aurait aussi dut l'écoutée lorsqu'elle avait dit que le mélange Naquadah et Magie n'était certainement pas compatible et même dangereux et, si seulement il avait fait tout ça, ils n'en seraient sûrement pas arrivés la.

Jack s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir entraîné son équipe la dedans. En tant que Commandant, son rôle principal était de les aider et de les protéger mais la, il les avaient simplement embarqués dans une histoire qui aussi dangereuse qu'angoissante car, non seulement ils ne pourraient pas retourner sur leur planète pendant une durée indéterminée mais en plus, un tueur inconnu rôdait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Bon, puisque cela n'a pas marché, si nous allions parler de tout ça autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ? Proposa Dumbledore.

Jack le regarda aussitôt.

-Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme dans des moments comme celui la ! S'exclama t'il.

-Je me dit que m'énerver n'arrangerait strictement rien. Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible.

-Oui mais en attendant, nous sommes condamnés à rester ici jusqu'à quelqu'un vienne nous chercher et ça, cela n'a pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça ! Fit Jack.

-Je me dit qu'au fond, vous avez eut de la chance que cela vous arrive sur notre planète car nous avons les moyens de vous héberger pendant autant de temps que vous le désirez. Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Cette phrase fit réfléchir Jack.

Une fois de plus, le Directeur de Poudlard avait raison. Quelques mois plus tôt, ce sabotage aurait put se produire sur une autre planète beaucoup plus hostile que Poudlard et la bas, les membres de SG-1 n'auraient sûrement pas été aussi bien accueillis qu'ici.

-Le Directeur à raison mon Commandant. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses et pas le mauvais. On a la chance d'être nourris et hébergés jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange donc je voit pas vraiment de quoi il faut se plaindre pour le moment. Rajouta Samantha.

-Carter, ça fait la deuxième fois en quelques heures que vous réussissez à me convaincre donc je dois avouer que je commence à m'inquiéter légèrement. Déclara Jack en suivant la troupe d'un pas traînant, ce qui fit rire doucement le Major.

Ils marchèrent alors silencieusement dans le couloir et, quelques secondes après, ils eurent rejoint la Grande Salle qui était vide car les élèves avaient réhabilité leurs Salles Communes.

-Je suppose que tout le monde prendra un thé ? Proposa Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir sur son majestueux fauteuil.

Tout le monde fit oui alors d'un signe de tête et se fut sous des regards étonnés que le Directeur fit apparaître un plateau en argent sur lequel 6 tasses remplies d'un breuvage alléchant étaient soigneusement posées.

-Pourvu que ce thé puisse calmer les esprits les plus troublés. Fit Dumbledore en levant sa tasse.

Chacun but alors la tasse et un silence quasi-inquiétant emplit aussitôt la salle.

-Dîtes Albus. D'après-vous, pourquoi quelqu'un s'en ai prit à notre Porte des Étoiles ? Demanda Samantha au bout de quelques minutes.

-Il y a de grandes chances pour que le personne qui ai fait-ça ai voulu… comment pourrait-je dire… ai voulu _vous condamner à finir vos jours sur cette planète_. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi à nous ? Insista le leader de SG-1.

-Ça mon brave ami, c'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir. Dés demain, je vais convoquer tout les fantômes de Poudlard pour leur demander si ils n'ont rien entendu de suspect ces derniers temps. Dit Mac Gonagall.

-Très bien. En attendant, je propose que nous allions nous coucher mes amis car, avec la fin de soirée que nous venons de passer, je n'ai qu'une envie… c'est de dormir ! Fit Jack.

-Faîtes comme chez vous et surtout, si vous désirez quelque chose, demandez à Neuneu la Guerrière. Elle se fera un plaisir de me prévenir. Déclara Dumbledore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Premier vol en Balai 

Le lendemain matin, SG-1 furent réveillés aux alentours de 8h30 par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à leur porte et ce fut Jack, la tête encore dans les nuages, qui se chargea d'ouvrir avant de tomber nez à nez avec une étrange créature qui était habillé d'une sorte de torchon mal lavé et troué ainsi que de plusieurs chaussettes enfilées les unes sur les autres.

Sa tête était très large et d'énormes yeux globuleux semblaient fixer Jack avec avidité tandis que de grandes oreilles avaient l'air de balayer le sol.

-Euh…_bonjour_ ! Fit Jack.

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Désolé de vous réveiller si tôt mais mon maître m'a chargé de vous dire qu'un déjeuner vous attendait dans la Grande Salle. Fit la créature d'une voix chevrotante.

-Euh… ton _maître _? Répéta inutilement Jack.

-Oh ! Monsieur ne connaît mon Maître ! Milles excuses ! Mon Maître est le Directeur de Poudlard et Dobby est son Elfe de Maison ! Couina la créature.

-Ah ! Enchanté, je suis Jack O'Neil et voici…

-Dobby sais Monsieur ! Tout le monde parle de vous dans l'École et le fait de vous rencontrer me rend fou de joie ! Déclara Dobby en sautant en l'air.

-Ravis de savoir que notre présence contribue à votre bonheur. Fit Daniel Jackson en souriant.

-Désolé de devoir vous quitter si vite mes amis mais j'ai encore plusieurs plats à préparer pour ce midi et si je m'y met pas dans les minutes qui suivent, mon Maître va l'apprendre et risque de ne pas être content. Dit Dobby.

-Très bien ! Dans ces cas la, je te dit à bientôt et merci de nous avoir réveillé.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Dobby avait déjà quitté le pas de la porte en courant avec ces deux petites jambes maigres et frêles.

-Étrange créature. Grogna Jack avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

Quelques minutes après, chaque membres de SG-1 arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la Grande Salle.

Ils avaient passé une sale nuit et cela se voyait. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de penser à la Porte des Étoiles qui avait été détruite la veille et n'avaient pas arrêté de se demander ce qu'ils feraient ici si toutefois ils étaient condamnés à rester éternellement sur Poudlard.

Jack n'avait cessé de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Samantha :

-« _Si il le faut, on attendra ensemble… _»

Pourquoi cette phrase ? Il l'ignorait. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se la répéter durant la quasi-totalité de la nuit et cela l'avait quelque peu « apaisé ».

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle qui était vide, les membres de SG-1 remarquèrent que 4 plateaux garnis d'alléchantes choses les attendaient sur un coin de table et ils ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus pour s'y asseoir et manger à leur aise.

-J'espère que Dumbledore aura appris de nouvelles choses suite à sa réunion avec les fantômes de l'École. Fit Samantha en se beurrant une tartine.

-Si jamais il a réussi à coincer le type qui a fait ça, je promet de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à cette… _crapule _! Fit Jack.

-Hélas Jack, c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous pourrez vous défouler. Fit une voix.

Le concerné se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui était habillé d'une majestueuse robe de couleur pastel, sur laquelle était brodée plusieurs signes d'origine inconnue.

-Ah, bonjour ! S'exclama Daniel.

-Bonjour les amis ! J'espère que vous avez réussi à trouver le sommeil. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Difficilement mais agréablement. Dit Daniel.

-Alors, du nouveau ? Demanda Jack avant de boire une gorgée de café.

-Non pas grand chose. J'ai convoqué secrètement tout les fantômes de l'École ce matin même dans une salle secrète mais personne n'a rien vu, ni entendu. Comme si votre Porte des Étoiles avait explosée toute seule. Déclara Dumbledore.

-Donc on est toujours au même point : on ne sais toujours pas qui à put faire ça. Résuma Jack.

-Tout à fait Jack. Dit simplement Dumbledore.

-La seule solution qu'il reste, c'est attendre. Fit Samantha d'un air dépourvu en regardant son Commandant.

_Base du SGC, 9h30 :_

-Toujours rien Major ? Demanda Georges Hammond.

-Non mon Général. Toujours aucune nouvelles de SG-1. Répondit le Major.

Georges Hammond n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son équipe. Jamais il n'aurait dut accepté cette expédition et ça, il avait beau se le répéter des centaines et des centaines dans sa tête mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Cela faisait presque quinze heures qu'il était sans nouvelles d'eux. Quinze heures que Georges se morfondait à l'idée de ce qu'il avait put leur arriver. Quinze heures qu'il était condamné à attendre, sans pouvoir les aider car leurs puissants alliés étaient occupés à autre chose.

Quinze heures qu'il attendait. Lui aussi.

_Poudlard, 3 jours après :_

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que SG-1 était coincé sur Poudlard et même Jack disait qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passé tellement ils découvraient des nouvelles choses aussi étonnantes les unes que les autres.

Tout d'abord, ils eurent la chance d'assister à un match de Quidditch, le sport des Sorciers.

A première vue, ils trouvèrent ce jeu d'une dangerosité assez incroyable mais les élèves de Poudlard se débrouillaient plus que bien.

Le principe était simple, perchés sur leurs balais, les joueurs devaient essayer de lancer des balles dans des anneaux qui flottaient en l'air, en évitant leurs adversaires et en se faisant des passes aussi fabuleuses les unes que les autres.

L'équipe qui remportait le match était la première qui réussissait à attraper une sorte de petite balle en Or qui était munie de deux fines ailes et qui se déplaçait dans le Stade à une vitesse grandiose.

Pour ce match, c'était Gryffondor qui, grâce au jeune Potter, avait remporté ce match face à une équipe de Serpentard plus que mauvaise joueuse.

-Alors, vos impressions sur ce sport ? Demanda Dumbledore aux membres de SG-1 une fois que ceux-ci furent revenus du Stade.

-C'était… _grandiose _! Fit Jack.

-Vraiment époustouflant ! Rajouta Daniel.

-Vos élèves ont l'air vraiment très doués, Albus Dumbledore. Déclara Teal'c.

-Oui ils le sont. Surtout l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor d'ailleurs. Répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Le jeune Potter ? Demanda Daniel.

-Oui, c'est le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant. Dit Dumbledore.

-Ça se voit. Fit Jack.

Après avoir assisté au match, chacun c'était quelque peu dispatché à travers toute l'école.

Jack était resté au prés de Dumbledore, Daniel était à la Bibliothèque et dévorait le plus de livres possible qui lui tombait sous la main, Samantha assistait à quelques cours et Teal'c passait la majeure partie du temps dehors à flâné dans le Parc et à discuter avec Hagrid.

-Dîtes donc, on dirait que vous commencez à vous habituer à cette situation. Remarqua Dumbledore d'un air amusé au bout d'une semaine.

-Disons plutôt que nous n'avons pas trop le choix au niveau des occupations. Rectifia Jack en souriant.

-Voyons, avouez que vous commencez à y prendre goût plutôt que de jouer la victime. Fit Mac Gonagall.

-C'est vrai que je commence à m'habituer à cette ambiance et à ce mode de vie…

-Vous voyez ! S'exclama Minerva

-… mais je serai pas fâché de retrouver mon chez-moi ! Fini Jack ce qui fit légèrement grogné Minerva.

Et c'est ainsi que continua le séjour à Poudlard et, plus les jours passaient, plus SG-1 appréciait cette École, ce peuple et ses habitudes.

Un samedi, alors que SG-1 étaient assis à un coin ensoleillé du Parc, Jack eut soudain une idée d'occupation.

-Qu'y a t'il mon Commandant ? Demanda Samantha en le voyant se lever.

-Je revient ! Répondit-il simplement avant de se diriger d'un pas pressant vers les grandes marches qui menaient à l'École.

Arrivé dans le Hall, Jack se dirigea aussitôt vers la Grande Salle et vit celui qu'il cherchait.

Il était assis à une table en train de remplir un parchemin, tout en feuilletant un gros grimoire poussiéreux, en compagnie de ces deux inséparables amis qui semblaient eux aussi travailler.

-Excuse-moi Harry, je peut te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Jack en regardant le jeune Potter.

-Euh…oui. Répondit celui-ci.

Jack lui murmura aussitôt quelque chose dans l'oreille, sous les regards intrigués d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley et, dés qu'il eut finit, Harry le regarda.

-Le Directeur ne va pas être d'accord ! S'exclama t'il.

-T'en fais pas pour lui, j'en fait mon affaire. Dit Jack.

Harry le fixa alors dans les yeux.

-D'accord mais pas longtemps, d'accord ? Fit-il.

-Oui oui, c'est juste pour voir quelle sensation ça fait. Répondit Jack sous les regards encore plus perplexes des deux autres élèves.

-Bon, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Déclara Harry en regardant Hermione et Ron.

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Harry quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de Jack.

Le leader de SG-1 et le jeune Sorcier se dirigèrent alors dans un des couloirs sombres de Poudlard et s'arrêtèrent devant un grand tableau représentant une grosse dame qui buvait une tassé de thé.

-Mot de passe ? Fit cette dernière.

-_Essence de Beubeul _! Répondit Harry.

-Vous même ! Renchérit la grosse dame avant de faire pivoter le tableau, laissant apparaître une ouverture béante.

Harry et Jack se dirigèrent aussitôt dans l'ouverture et arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors qui était composée de fauteuils, de tables et de chaises.

-Bon, je vais le chercher. Attendez moi la. Déclara Harry avant de prendre un escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Deux minutes après, le jeune Sorcier redescendu en tenant dans sa main gauche un magnifique Balai.

-Si jamais le Directeur nous vois…

-…je lui expliquerait que je mourait d'envie de monter sur un Balai, ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon petit ! Rassura Jack.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas, allons y ! Fit Harry.

Ils sortirent alors de la Salle Commune et continuèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs en prenant une multitude d'escaliers puis, ils arrivèrent enfin sur les toits du Château.

D'ici, Jack pouvait distinguer ces 3 coéquipiers qui semblaient papoter tranquillement à l'ombre d'un chêne et, autour d'eux, une multitude d'élèves vaquaient à diverses occupations.

De cet endroit, Jack put aussi voir à quel point les alentours de Poudlard étaient magnifiques.

Au loin, deux montagnes remplies de verdure semblaient protéger d'un instinct maternel le lac qui était rempli d'une eau limpide et plate. On aurait dit que touts les poissons et toutes les créatures qui l'occupaient dormaient car il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un clapotis dans ces flots calmes et paisibles.

De la haut, Jack put s'apercevoir aussi de la profondeur de la Forêt Interdite qui semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres et dont la noirceur des arbres empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Harry en enfourchant son Balai.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Répondit Jack en montant derrière lui.

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas la, accrochez-vous bien au manche ! Conseilla Harry.

Jack suivit ces conseils et, dans la seconde qui suivit, Harry prit appui sur ces deux pieds et aussitôt, ils décollèrent et s'envolèrent dans les cieux.

C'était magique.

Jamais de sa vie, Jack n'avait ressentit une telle sensation.

C'était encore plus puissant qu'un saut en parachute. Sur un Balai, Jack avait l'impression de défier les lois de la Nature et son taux d'adrénaline ne cessait de croître.

Les cheveux dans le vent, il aurait voulu crier et user toute sa voix pour exprimer son contentement mais le fait d'ouvrir la bouche l'empêchait de prononcer la moindre parole à cause du vent qui lui fouettait agréablement le visage.

Á plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous eux, ils voyaient l'étendue complète de Poudlard et ce fut lorsqu'ils survolèrent le Lac que Jack resserra plus fermement ses mains sur le manche du Balai.

C'était pas qu'il avait peur.

C'était qu'il refusait de s'imaginer pouvoir soudainement tout lâcher, gâchant ainsi le moment si merveilleux qu'ils passaient à cet instant précis et de plus, Harry maniait le Balai avec une dextérité hors du commun donc Jack n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

-Alors ? Ça vous plait ? Cria Harry.

-Oh que oui ! Articula difficilement Jack menaçant au passage d'avaler quelques insectes.

-Dans ce cas la, accrochez vous…ça va secouer ! S'exclama Harry avant de redresser soudainement le manche vers le haut, ce qui les fit ce diriger à tout allure en direction des nuages.

Arrivés au dessus de ces derniers, Harry accéléra puis, il tourna soudainement le Balai à gauche d'un coup sec en créant ainsi une sorte de rotation à 360° puis, il enchaîna par une pirouette spectaculaire.

Après toutes ces acrobaties, Jack reprit son souffle et ses esprits.

Décidément, ce genre de cascades lui faisait un bien fou car, non seulement il n'avait pas peur grâce à la confiance qu'il accordait à Harry en matière de pilotage mais en plus, il en voulait encore. Il voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Après avoir exécuté un petit looping suivi de multiples slaloms à travers les nuages, Harry jugea que le moment était venu pour montrer à Jack sa spécialité qui allait servir de bouquet final.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Fit Harry.

-Prêt pour quoi ? Répondit Jack.

-Prêt pour l'Attaque de la Mouette ! S'exclama Harry, avant de baisser brusquement le manche vers le bas.

Aussitôt, ils piquèrent vers le bas à une vitesses ahurissante, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait jamais les arrêter et, plus ça allait, plus le sol leur paraissait dangereusement proche.

-Est-ce que je me trompe ou bien allons nous réellement nous écraser ? Demanda Jack.

-Je sais ce que je fais, n'ayez crainte ! Répondit Harry.

-J'ai souvent entendu cette phrase la auparavant et je dois dire que je commence à m'y habituer ! Avoua Jack.

Dans le Parc, tout les élèves, y compris les membres de SG-1 qui regardaient leur supérieur d'un air inquiet, les fixaient tout en les montrant du doigt et un cercle c'était formé autour du futur point d'impact.

Arrivés à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, Jack ferma les yeux.

Jamais il n'aurait dut demandé cela à Harry car cela allait leur coûter la vie.

Il aurait dut rester assis en compagnie de ses coéquipiers, à l'ombre de ce vieux chêne tout en mâchouillant discrètement un brin d'herbe car la, ils allaient s'écraser. S'écraser devant tout ces enfants comme une vulgaire crêpe.

Jack essaya de tirer le Balai lui même mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Harry appuyait dessus de toutes ses forces et rien ne semblait l'arrêter.

Puis soudain, arrivés à environs 2 mètres du sol, Harry releva subitement le manche de son Balai et ce fut avec un soulagement hors du commun qu'ils s'arrêtèrent à ras du sol, sous les applaudissements acharnés des élèves.

-Wahou ! Il s'en ai fallut de peut ! Fit Jack en descendant du Balai.

-Quoi, vous avez eut peur ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui…enfin…non mais… comment elle s'appelle cette technique déjà ? Répondit Jack qui voulait changer de sujet.

-L'Attaque de la Mouette ! C'est une technique que j'utilise pour le Quidditch et qui est d'ailleurs très utile. Dit Harry.

-Ah ! C'est… _impressionnant _! Déclara Jack.

-Ça va mon Commandant ? Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Samantha qui venait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule en compagnie de Daniel et Teal'c.

-Très bien Major, merci. Ce garçon m'a flanqué la frousse de ma vie mais c'était bien mérité. Répondit Jack en souriant.

-POTTER ! Cria une voix.

Tout les élèves se retournèrent aussitôt et virent arriver Rogue qui avait l'air fou de rage.

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor à cause de vos acrobaties stupides ! Clama t'il.

-Mais Monsieur je…

-Et une semaine de retenue pour avoir mit l'un de nos hôtes en danger. Coupa Rogue.

-Alors la mon grand, vous m'excuserez mais je m'y oppose _totalement _! Dit Jack.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Rogue.

-Car c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me faire faire un tour en Balai et je ne me suis pas sentit en danger car je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un expert en la matière. Expliqua Jack.

-Et vous pensez que vos sornettes stupides m'intéresse ! Cria Rogue.

-Je l'ignore mais en tout cas, j'espère qu'elles vous auront fait changer d'avis car je refuse totalement de me mettre à genoux devant vous pour m'excuser. Je trouverait ça ridiculisant ! Répondit Jack.

Rogue le toisa alors du regard, plus furieux que jamais puis, il regarda à nouveau Harry.

-Sachez Potter que je parlerait de tout ça au Directeur et je lui laisserait choisir la sanction mais dorénavant, cessez de traîner avec des voyous comme ça. Fit-il en montrant Jack du doigt.

-Oh, vous avez faillit me vexer ! Dit Jack.

Rogue le fixa une dernière fois puis, il s'en alla, bousculant au passage quelques élèves.

-Merci. Fit Harry en regardant Jack.

-De rien, je te devais bien ça. Grogna Jack.

Et c'est ainsi que commença le début d'une grande histoire d'amitié car, depuis ce jour la, Jack et Harry étaient tout le temps ensemble et ils n'entendirent plus parler de leur escapade en Balai.

Pour son âge, Harry était vraiment un garçon mature et cela impressionnait Jack de voir à quel point ces opinions et ses idées étaient réfléchies et adultes pour un garçon de 16 ans.

Le leader de SG-1 appréciait tellement Harry qu'il l'avait autorisé à le tutoyer, chose qu'il faisait rarement quand il rencontrait des peuples extraterrestres mais étant donné que Harry était encore jeune, il se dit que cela n'affecterait sûrement pas son rôle de Commandant.

Quand le jeune Sorcier n'avait pas cours, il s'installait dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour travailler en compagnie de Jack et ce dernier l'aidait en cherchant ce dont il avait besoin pour ces cours dans de gros grimoires poussiéreux.

Les autres membres de SG-1 profitaient de leur temps-libre en acceptant certaines offres que Dumbledore leur proposait comme par exemple une ballade en barque sur le lac, une excursion dans un village voisin qui se nommait Pré-au-Lard et une ballade dans les hautes plaines qui sillonnaient Poudlard.

Mais au fil des jours, Jack remarqua que Harry commençait à devenir bizarre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Découverte d'un traître :**

C'était comme si quelque chose lui tracassait l'esprit, comme si il cachait quelque chose à Jack et qu'il avait peur de lui avouer ou même, qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire.

Un samedi matin, alors que Harry et Jack se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour un finir un travail que le Professeur Flitwick avait donné sur les Sortilèges d'Embourbement, le Commandant de SG-1 remarqua que le jeune Sorcier avait l'air préoccupé car il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et de refermer son livre, de mordiller le bout de sa plume qui semblait se débattre et il ne finissait que la moitié des phrases qu'il commençait.

-Dit mon vieux, t'es sur que ça va ? Demanda Jack alors que Harry venait de faire tomber son encrier.

-Oui, je… j'ai un devoir la semaine prochaine qui me stresse et c'est pour ça que…

Le Sorcier ne finit pas sa phrase et nettoya l'encre qui était éparpillée par terre d'un coup de baguette.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne finis pas tes phrases ? Ah bah ça doit être pour ça aussi que tu tiens ta plume à l'envers aussi. Fit Jack.

-Non, c'est que…

-Allez mon grand, dit moi tout. Dit Jack en refermant le livre que Harry lisait à l'envers.

Harry le regarda.

-Promet moi de ne pas te fâcher. Fit-il.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je déteste m'énerver après les enfants. Avoua Jack.

Harry sortit alors de son sac un vieux parchemin, abîmé par le temps mais qui ne portait aucune inscriptions.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Jack.

-Ça Jack, n'importe quel élève de Poudlard en rêverait. Il s'agit de la Carte du Maraudeur. Répondit Harry.

-Une carte ce machin la ? S'étonna Jack.

-Moi aussi j'ai réagit comme toi la première fois que je l'ai vue mais lorsque Fred et Georges Weasley m'ont montré comment s'en servir, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ce « truc » était génial. Déclara Harry.

-Excuse moi de te dire ça mon grand mais je vois pas du tout à quoi ça sert ton parchemin. Fit Jack.

Harry sortit alors sa baguette magique et tapota le parchemin en prononçant à voix haute.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, des petits traits d'encre s'éparpillèrent sur la totalité du parchemin, comme une toile d'araignée et au fur et à mesure que les lignes se joignaient et se croisaient, une écriture à l'allure calligraphique apparut en haut du manuscrit.

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue _

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Quelques secondes après, le parchemin représentait une grande carte détaillée de Poudlard et de ces environs mais le plus incroyable, c'était les points minuscules que Jack voyait bouger un peu partout et qui étaient accompagnés d'un nom écrit en lettres majuscules.

A l'aide de cette Carte, Jack put constater que les autres membres de son équipe se trouvaient au bord du Lac tandis que Dumbledore se déplaçait dans son bureau.

-Wahou ! C'est drôlement pratique ce truc ! S'exclama Jack.

-Oui, je m'en servait en 3éme année pour aller inégalement au Pré-au-Lard mais ça, faut en souffler mot à personne. Avoua Harry.

-Promis ! Dit Jack.

-Enfin bref, si je te montre cette Carte, c'est pas pour te parler des choses illégales que j'ai fait dans cette école. Vois-tu, il y'a quelques jours, mon amie Hermione a eut l'idée d'intégrer une nouvelle option à cette carte et elle a installer une sorte de calendrier mais un peu plus pratique.

-C'est à dire ? Insista Jack.

Pour réponse, Harry tapota la Carte à l'aide de sa baguette et prononça :

-Retourne un mois et deux jours en arrière.

Aussitôt, se fut comme si quelqu'un avait rembobiner la Carte mais d'une manière si rapide que les traits se brouillèrent et les points bougeaient dans tout les sens et, lorsque cela se calma, Harry montra du doigt une salle à Jack.

-C'est par ici que toi et ton équipe vous êtes arrivés il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Déclara t'il.

Jack regarda et vit alors quatre points qui se déplaçaient à cet endroit et au dessus desquels les noms de Jack O'Neil, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c apparaissaient.

-Je vois pas du tout ou tu veux en venir. Fit Jack en regardant le point qui représentait Dumbledore et qui avançait en leur direction.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que cela t'aurais pourtant sauté aux yeux. Fit Harry d'un air déçu.

Jack se remit à réfléchir.

Pourquoi Harry lui montrait-il tout ça ? Il devait sûrement y avoir une raison étant donné que cela l'avait tracassé intérieurement…

Cela concernait-il la Porte des Étoiles ? Est-ce que Harry savait qui l'avait sabotée ? Peut-être qu'avec cette Carte… Mais oui, c'était évident ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !

-Tu veux dire que…

-T'en as mis du temps pour comprendre ! Coupa Harry en souriant.

Ce dernier re-tapota alors la Carte à l'aide de sa baguette et prononça :

-Avance d'un jour et va jusqu'à 12h30.

La Carte se brouilla à nouveau pendant une trentaine de secondes puis, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Harry regarda Jack.

-C'est maintenant que tu vas savoir la vérité. Dit-il.

Jack se tut et regarda la Carte.

Quelques points représentant des élèves si situaient dans les salles communes ainsi que dans le Parc tandis qu'un autre point indiquait le Professeur Scott qui semblait s'avancer doucement dans les couloirs qui menait à la Porte des Étoiles.

Quant aux membres de SG-1, ils se trouvaient en compagnie de Dumbledore et de Mac Gonagall dans la Grande Salle et, à cette heure de la journée, l'École était bizarrement peu remplie.

-Où étaient les autres élèves ? Demanda Jack.

-Rappelle toi, nous étions au Pré-au-Lard. Répondit Harry.

-Ah oui ! Et Dumbledore nous avait dit que Scott était resté au château pour corriger des copies. Mais que fait-il dans ce couloir alors ! S'exclama Jack.

-A ton avis ?

Jack vit alors que le point de Scott se dirigeait rapidement vers la Porte des Étoiles et, arrivé dans la salle qui renfermait celle-ci, il y resta pendant de longues secondes avant de ressortir et de retourner dans son bureau après avoir retraverser le couloir ainsi qu'une grande partie du Château.

-J'arrive pas à y croire. Cela veut donc dire que…

-Ouais Jack, c'est Scott qui a détruit votre Porte des Étoiles. Coupa Harry.

Aussitôt, un sentiment de satisfaction emplit le corps de Jack. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Se venger de celui qui les avaient condamné à rester ici.

Il cachait bien son jeu le Professeur Scott. Derrière son aspect d'excellent enseignant devait se cacher en réalité une âme totalement maléfique et, pour avoir réussi à berner Dumbledore, il devais sûrement avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac si il fallait agir, il faudrait aussi se méfier de lui.

-As-tu prévenu le Directeur ? Demanda Jack.

-Non, je n'ai prévenu personne. Répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

-Ah ? Et ça fait combien de temps que t'es au courant ?

-Un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant. Répondit Harry.

-Quoi ! Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ! S'exclama Jack.

-Tu m'as promis de ne pas t'énervé ! Rappela Harry.

Jack se calma aussitôt.

-Écoute, je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire mais le fait de savoir qui est le coupable na va pas réparer la Porte ! Donc que tu le veuilles ou non, même si tu te venges de Scott d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu es toujours condamné ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher, toi et ton équipe. Fit Harry.

Une fois de plus, le jeune Sorcier avait raison et, si Jack avait été à sa place, il aurait sûrement réagit pareil.

-Allons au moins prévenir Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il saura quoi faire. Dit Jack en se levant.

-Ouais. Répondit simplement Harry avant de ranger rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.

5 minutes après, les deux amis se trouvaient devant les immenses gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau du Directeur.

-_Super-Banane _! Fit Harry.

Aussitôt, les gargouilles pivotèrent pour laisser place un escalier circulaire.

-Super-Banane ? C'est ridicule comme mot de passe ! Déclara Jack alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Je sais mais Dumbledore est fan de cette bande dessinée. C'est vrai que c'est un peu…_débile_ mais bon, c'est mieux que Neuneu la Guerrière en tout cas. Répondit Harry.

Arrivés devant une grande porte, Harry frappa puis, la voix de Dumbledore leur dit de rentrer.

Le bureau était gigantesque et était de forme circulaire et d'immenses étagères remplies de livres semblaient épouser les parois de la pièce.

Quant à Dumbledore, il était assis derrière un grand bureau et, lorsqu'ils vit arriver Jack et Harry, il sourit poliment.

-Alors les amis, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Demanda t'il.

-Albus, nous savons qui a détruit notre Porte des Étoiles ! Fit Jack en guise de bonjour.

Aussitôt, la mine du Directeur devint plus grave.

-Qui est-ce ? Dit t'il d'une voix très calme.

-Le Professeur Scott en personne. Répondit Jack.

-Et avez vous des preuves en appui de telles accusations ? Insista Dumbledore.

-Bien sur que oui, à toi Harry.

Harry posa alors sa Carte du Maraudeur sur le bureau du Directeur avant de tout lui expliquer dans les moindres détails et se dernier l'écouta avec le plus vif intérêt.

Lorsque le jeune Sorcier eut finit ses explications, Dumbledore regarda Jack.

-Je dois dire que je suis aussi surpris que vous Jack car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que le professeur Scott est quelque chose à vois la dedans. Avoua t'il.

-C'est plutôt bon signe. Cela veut dire que vous avez confiance en vos collègues mais pour vos prochains recrutements pédagogiques, je vous conseillerais sûrement de revoir vos critères de sélection car vous avez engagé quelqu'un de pas clair. Fit Jack.

-Je sais Jack, merci de me le rappeler. Harry, tu veux bien aller prévenir les autres membres de SG-1 ? Si j'en crois la carte, ils doivent se trouver prés du potager de Hagrid. Dit leur de nous retrouver dans le bureau du professeur Scott s'il te plaît. Dit doucement Dumbledore.

-Pas de problèmes. Grogna Harry avant de quitter le bureau.

-Et nous on fait quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Je crois qu'on va aller rendre visite à notre ami Scott. Vous en pensez-quoi ? Proposa Dumbledore en mettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit Jack.

Dumbledore prit alors la Carte puis, ils sortirent du bureau au pas de course.

-Le professeur Scott se trouve dans son bureau. Je vous recommande Jack de faire extrêmement attention à cet homme car pour avoir réussi à se faire passer pour un professeur durant presque 7 mois, il dois avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Conseilla Dumbledore.

-Vous inquiéter pas pour moi, je suis un homme d'action. Fit Jack en sortant de sa veste son Zat'n'Ktel.

-C'est quoi cette chose ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oh, c'est une arme extraterrestre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et je sors rarement sans en avoir une sur moi. Expliqua Jack en nettoyant d'un revers de manche son arme.

-Vous savez, je sais pas si vos armes peuvent être efficaces contre nos pouvoirs. Déclara Dumbledore.

-Ça, on verra bien ! Répondit Jack.

Ils continuèrent alors de marcher puis, arrivés prés du bureau de Scott, Dumbledore se retourna en direction de Jack.

-Surtout mon ami, laissez moi faire. Est-ce bien clair ? Ordonna t'il d'un ton très calme.

-Très clair oui. Dit Jack qui mourrait pourtant d'envie d'agir.

Ils avancèrent alors vers le bureau et se fut Dumbledore qui ouvrit la porte.

Le Professeur Scott était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau et corrigeait des copies, tout en dégustant une tasse de thé aux odeurs alléchantes et, lorsqu'il vit arriver Dumbledore et Jack, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-Albus, je peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda t'il.

-Scott, nous savons tout. Inutile de continuer votre petit jeu. Fit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit le concerné.

-Nous savons que c'est vous qui avez détruit la Porte des Étoiles. Déclara Dumbledore.

Suite à cette parole, Scott éclata de rire.

-Voyons Dumbledore, vous avez perdu la tête ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que c'est moi ? S'exclama Scott.

Dumbledore lui montra alors la Carte du Maraudeur et fit comme Harry avait fait quelques minutes auparavant pour lui montrer la preuve et, lorsque Scott vit cela, son visage passa au rouge écrevisse.

-Dumbledore, c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je…

-Scott, cessez de vous enfoncer. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes coupable donc n'essayez pas de résister s'il vous plaît. Fit doucement Dumbledore.

-Mais Albus, laissez moi vous expliquer ! Je…

-Expliquer quoi ? Que vous avez préféré trahir cette École plutôt que de la servir ? Merci mais ça, on l'avait comprit. Coupa Jack en tendant son Zat'n'Ktel vers Scott.

-Jack, baissez ça. Ordonna doucement Dumbledore en baissant le bras de Jack.

-Dumbledore par pitié, laissez moi vous expliquer. Fit Scott qui commençait à sangloter.

-Donnez moi votre baguette Scott. Ne me forcez pas à me faire moi même.

Sans manifester la moindre résistance, ce dernier sortit de sa poche sa baguette et la posa sur son bureau, face à Dumbledore qui la prit aussitôt et la rangea dans sa poche.

-Merci. Et maintenant, vous allez répondre à nos questions. Est-ce bien clair ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Très clair Albus. Répondit Scott.

Cela se voyait sur le visage du traître qu'un sentiment d'angoisse extrême emplissait son corps car des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa respiration commençait à être saccadée.

Cela était sans doute dut au fait qu'il connaissait Dumbledore et qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Commença Dumbledore.

-Pour obéir à mon Maître. Je lui obéirait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Répondit Scott.

-Et qui est votre Maître ? Insista Dumbledore.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant de tout les Sorciers.

-Vous voulez parler de Lord Voldemort je suppose ? Rectifia Dumbledore.

-Comment osez-vous prononcer le nom de mon Maître ! S'exclama Scott en se levant brusquement.

-Hop hop hop, on reste tranquille ! Menaça Jack en menaçant à nouveau Scott avec son Zat'n'Ktel.

Ce dernier regarda alors l'arme puis, il se rassit.

-Pourquoi vous a t'il demandé de faire ça ? Continua Dumbledore.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a dit que si je ne le faisait pas, il me tuerait sans pitié. Je n'avait pas le choix.

-Vous auriez dut m'en parler, j'aurais sûrement put vous aider. Déclara Dumbledore.

-Jamais de ma vie je ne trahirait mon Maître pour vous, espèce de vieux Sorcier tout fripé ! S'exclama Scott.

Cette fois-ci, Jack appuya sur la détente de son Zak'n'Ktel et aussitôt, un rayon bleu frappa Scott qui se mit à crier de douleur avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber par terre.

-Je vous avait prévenu. Déclara Jack avant de ranger son arme.

-A moins que vous préféreriez reprendre une décharge, je vous conseillerait de répondre à ma question. Fit Dumbledore en regardant Scott qui essayait faiblement de se lever.

-Je ne dirait rien ! Répéta Scott.

-Très bien, allez-y Jack. Dit Dumbledore.

-Une autre décharge maintenant risquerait de le tué automatiquement. Fit ce dernier.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais m'en occupé à ma façon.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Scott se mit à pousser d'horribles hurlements puis, il se tint le ventre tout en bougeant dans tout les sens.

Jack regarda Dumbledore et ce dernier fixait le professeur avec une concentration hors du commun. Des éclairs semblaient sortirent de ces yeux et en cet instant même, rien ni personne n'aurait put le déconcentrer.

-Alors Scott, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez toujours pas parler ou bien préférez-vous que j'augmente la puissance de mon Sortilège de Spasme ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos stupides Sorts ! Répondit Scott.

-Donc, vous préférez ma deuxième proposition. Tant pis pour vous. Fit Dumbledore.

Les cris de Scott reprirent dans la seconde qui suivit mais c'était comme si ils étaient décuplés.

Jack était étonné de voir à quel point la souffrance n'avait d'effet sur un disciple de Voldemort.

Ce Mage Noir devait être vraiment puissant pour que ces partisans lui soient aussi fidèle.

Alors que Scott continuait de crier, Harry accompagné de Samantha, Daniel et Teal'c déboulèrent dans la salle.

-Ça va mon Colonel, vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Samantha.

-Moi ça va Major, merci. Répondit Jack.

-Que se passe t'il ici ? Interrogea Samantha en regardant Scott toujours recroquevillé dans un coin du Bureau.

-Pas grand chose, juste que le Directeur essaye de faire cracher le morceau à Scott. Répondit Jack.

-Ah c'est tout ? S'étonna Daniel.

-Ouais c'est tout. Répéta Jack d'un air agacé.

-IL EST DEJA TROP TARD ! Cria soudainement Scott.

Dumbledore s'arrêta aussitôt et tout le monde regarda le traître.

-Quoi qui est trop tard ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Ils sont déjà en route…ils vont bientôt arrivés…vous êtes fichus ! Marmonna Scott qui avait à présent l'air apeuré.

-Mais qui ça « ils » ! S'impatienta Jack.

Soudain, des cris de panique retentirent dans les couloirs, suivis ensuite par des explosions et des bruits de galopades.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! S'exclama Daniel.

-Ils sont déjà la. Répondit Scott d'un air ravi.

-Vous voulez dire que Voldemort et ses sbires sont la ? Fit Dumbledore.

Scott hocha alors la tête d'un air amusé et, d'un geste de baguette, Dumbledore l'immobilisa et il tomba en arrière et ne bougea plus.

-Mes amis, je vous conseillerais d'aller vous cacher car cela commence à être très dangereux. Conseilla Dumbledore.

-Vous en faîtes pas pour nous, nous sommes habitués à ce genre de situation. Fit Jack.

Les autres membres de SG-1 sortirent à leurs tour leurs Zak'n'Ktel de leurs vestes.

-Comme vous le voulez. Dans ce cas la, suivez-moi. Ordonna Dumbledore en sortant du Bureau.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Début d'une bataille féroce :**

Dans les couloirs, une ambiance de panique régnait car plusieurs élèves couraient dans tout les sens en poussant des cris stridents.

-Que se passe t'il ici ? Demanda Dumbledore à un jeune garçon au teint mat.

-Les Mangemorts et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Ils sont… ils nous cherchent ! Répondit le garçon avant de reprendre sa course dans les couloirs.

-Combien sont-ils ? Continua Dumbledore.

-Au moins une cinquantaine, peut-être même plus ! Cria le même garçon.

-C'est bien ce que je craignait. Surtout mes amis, restez groupés et restez très prudents. Toi aussi Harry, pas de folies. Est-ce bien clair ? Fit Dumbledore.

-Très clair Monsieur le Directeur. Répondit Harry.

-Oui c'est très clair mais Albus, qu'allez-vous faire ? S'étonna Jack.

-Je vais essayer de les stopper pardi ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

-Et vous pensez qu'à vous tout seul, vous pourrez vous en charger ! S'étonna Jack.

-Si cela dépend de la vie de mes élèves, je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour eux. Déclara Dumbledore avant de se diriger d'un pas sûr en direction des explosions.

-Bon, vous m'excuserez mais c'est pas mon genre de ne rien faire alors que la vie de plusieurs centaines d'enfants est en danger. Déclara Jack en suivant Dumbledore en courant.

Étant du même avis que leur supérieur, Daniel, Samantha et Teal le suivirent à leur tour, accompagné de Harry qui, baguette à la main, semblait être prêt à agir si il le fallait.

Plus ils marchaient et plus les bruits de détonations devenaient proches et Jack réussit à entendre des voix d'hommes et de femmes qui semblaient donner des ordres à quelqu'un.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent prés du Hall qu'ils comprirent réellement pourquoi les enfants criaient.

Une trentaine d'hommes cagoulés se battaient en duel contre les professeurs et la plupart de ces derniers semblaient en piteux état car déjà 4 d'eux étaient allongés par terre et baignaient dans une flaque de sang tandis que d'autres se défendaient avec bravoure, comme le professeur Mac Gonagall et Severus Rogue.

Quant à Dumbledore, à peine fut-il arrivé au milieu de la cohue que 4 Mangemorts l'entourèrent et le canardèrent de Sortilèges que le Directeur arrivait à éviter avec une simplicité étonnante.

-Euh…on fait quoi ? Demanda Daniel en regardant Jack.

-Quelle question ! On va les aider ! Répondit Jack avant de lancer plusieurs décharges de Zak'n'Ktel sur les Mangemorts.

Aussitôt, les membres de son équipe l'imitèrent et quelques secondes après, seulement deux des partisans de Voldemort furent touchés car les autres arrivaient à les esquiver de justesse.

-Ils sont coriaces ! S'exclama Samantha en se cachant derrière le mur.

-Plutôt ouais ! Je propose de battre en retraite pour l'instant afin d'élaborer une stratégie d'attaque. Fit Jack.

-Bonne idée mais… où est Harry ? Demanda Samantha.

Jack regarda aussitôt vers les Mangemorts et vit avec stupeur que Harry se battait face à face avec l'un d'eux.

-Il faut l'aider ! Visez tous la crapule qui se bat contre lui ! Ordonna Jack.

Les membres de SG-1 exécutèrent les ordres et dans les secondes qui suivirent, le Mangemort reçut plusieurs décharges de Zak'n'Ktel et il mourut aussitôt.

-Couvrez-moi ! Tonna Jack.

Sans attendre la réponse de ces coéquipiers, Jack courut, arme en main en direction de Harry et attrapa ce dernier d'une main.

-Vient avec nous ! On va trouver une solution ! Ordonna Jack en se défendant d'une main contre les Sortilèges qui fusaient autour de lui.

-Je ne peut pas ! Je dois les aider ! Si ces Mangemorts sont la, c'est à cause de moi ! R2pondit Harry avant de lancer un rayon rouge en direction de l'un d'eux.

-Vient avec nous, tu ne pourras rien faire contre eux ! Répéta Jack.

Harry ré-envoya encore quelques rayons puis, il suivit Jack et ils retournèrent prés des autres membres de SG-1.

-RASTABAN, NARCISSA, TERENCE ET WILLY, OCCUPEZ VOUS DE POTTER ET DES AUTRES CRÉTINS QUI SONT AVEC LUI ! Cria soudainement une voix derrière eux.

-HARRY, PASSE DEVANT ! Ordonna Jack.

Le concerné obéit puis, ils se mirent à courir, poursuivi par les Mangemorts qui essayaient de les stopper à l'aide de Sortilèges mais cela n'était pas efficace.

-HARRY, EMMENE NOUS EN LIEU SUR ! Fit Jack.

Ils continuèrent alors de courir, essayant au passage de semer ceux qui les pourchassaient mais ils n'y arrivaient pas.

Une fois qu'une certaine distance les séparaient des Mangemorts, Jack eut soudainement une idée.

-Carter et Daniel, accompagnez Harry jusqu'au Bureau de Dumbledore et passez nous vos Zak'n'Tel. Teal'c et moi nous allons essayer de stopper nos assaillants. Déclara Jack

-A vos ordres mon Colonel ! Répondit Samantha avant de donner son arme, imité ensuite par Daniel.

Armés de 2 armes, Jack et Teal'c se cachèrent dans un coin sombre du couloir puis, ils attendirent silencieusement et, lorsqu'ils entendirent les Mangemorts, Jack fit signe à Teal'c de ne pas bouger.

-Où sont-ils passés ! Fit un Mangemort en passant devant les deux membres de SG-1 sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ils n'ont pas dut aller bien loin. De toutes façons, on a tout notre temps devant nous et si Potter refuse de se montrer, on tuera les élèves, un par un. Répondit un autre Mangemort.

-En attendant, on ferait mieux de chercher d'autres gamins qui se cachent dans le château. Le Maître veut que tout le monde soit enfermé dans la Grande Salle. Fit un autre.

Jack fit alors un signe de tête à Teal'c puis, il regarda les Mangemorts.

-Ça vous dérange si j'y vois un inconvénient ? Demanda t'il à haute voix.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se retourner qu'ils tombèrent à terre, étourdi par l'effet du Zak'n'Ktel et perdirent aussitôt connaissance.

-S'en prendre à des enfants… je comprendrais jamais comment ont peut faire ça. Grogna Jack en prenant les baguettes des 4 Mangemorts.

-O'Neil, il faudrait pas s'attarder ici, j'entend des pas qui se rapprochent. Fit Teal'c.

Jack jeta un dernier regard dégoûté aux corps des Mangemorts puis, il quittèrent l'endroit et prirent la direction du Bureau de Dumbledore.

En chemin, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle mais croisèrent plusieurs enfants qui avaient l'air apeurés.

-Allez vous cacher ! On s'occupe de tout ! Ordonna Jack.

Les enfants obéirent et se disparurent dans les couloirs.

Arrivés prés des deux gargouilles en pierre, Jack prononça à haute et intelligible voix « Super Banane » et, aussitôt, les deux créatures pivotèrent pour laisser place a l'escalier en pierre mais, à peine eurent-ils posé un pied sur l'une des marches qu'un rayon de couleur bleu-argenté déchira la cuisse de Teal'c qui poussa un cri mélangé de surprise et de douleur.

Jack vit alors deux Mangemorts au bout du couloir et l'un d'eux cria :

-ILS SONT LA !

-Passez devant Teal'c, je vais m'occuper de ces énergumènes ! Fit Jack en dégainant ces deux Zak'n'Ktel.

Malgré son handicap, Teal'c grimpa les marches à une vitesse fulgurante et fut suivit de prés par Jack. Quand aux Mangemorts, ils n'eurent pas le temps de les suivre car les gargouilles s'étaient refermées sur elles-mêmes, bloquant ainsi le passage au Bureau.

-Ca va mon vieux, vous tenez le coup ? Demanda Jack en regardant la cuisse ensanglanté de Teal'c.

-La blessure n'est que superficielle. Le rayon n'a fait qu'effleuré ma cuisse donc oui, ça va. Répondit Teal'c.

Jack ouvrit alors la grande porte du Bureau.

-Mon dieu, Teal'c ! S'exclama Samantha en les voyant arriver.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Daniel.

-Deux Mangemorts nous ont attaqués par surprise alors que nous vous rejoignions. Á l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent essayer de nous rejoindre. Expliqua Jack.

-Il n'y a pas de risques. Dumbledore a protégé son bureau avec toutes sortes de Sortilèges possibles et en a fait un des lieux les plus sécurisés de Poudlard. Nous risquons strictement rien. Déclara Harry.

-C'est rassurant à savoir. Dit Samantha.

-Et on fait quoi en attendant ? Demanda Daniel.

-Déjà, je crois que Harry a des explications à nous faire. Rappela Jack.

-Des explications sur quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dis que si Voldemort et ses sbires étaient la, c'était à cause de toi. Fit Jack.

Harry se mit alors à faire les cents pas dans le Bureau.

-Il se trouve que, Voldemort et moi, nous sommes la cible de la même prophétie. Fit Harry.

-Ah ? Et quoi comme _prophétie _? Insista Jack.

-Je me souviens pas exactement de son intégralité mais la phrase qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, c'est « ». Récita Harry.

-Et en plus simple ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Daniel.

-Cela veut dire que l'un de nous deux devra tuer l'autre. Abrégea Harry.

Cette phrase marqua un temps de silence.

-Donc si je comprend bien, si Voldemort et ces disciples sont la, c'est pour te tuer, _toi _? Demanda Jack.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Mais si toi tu le tue, ça arrangera certainement les choses non ?

-Il faudrait d'abord que j'en soit capable. Marmonna Harry.

-En attendant, il faut trouver le moyen d'aider les professeurs à vaincre les Mangemorts. Dit Daniel.

- Nous savons peu de choses sur eux. Tout à l'heure, nous avons crut comprendre qu'ils avaient enfermés les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Fit Teal'c.

-Ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils sont supérieurs en nombre et qu'ils agissent généralement en groupe. Dit Jack.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, ce serait du renfort ainsi que des armes plus efficaces que nos Zak. Déclara Daniel.

-Les armes nous les avons mais elles sont restées dans notre chambre et nous mettrions notre vie en danger si nous nous promenions dans ces couloirs infestés de Mangemorts. Rajouta Samantha Samantha.

-Si seulement je n'avait pas laissé ma Carte du Maraudeur dans le Bureau du professeur Scott, cela nous aurait beaucoup aidé ! Grogna Harry.

-Dit mon grand, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous venir en renfort ? Demanda Jack.

-Bah… il y a les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie mais…pour les prévenir c'est une autre histoire car à cette heure-ci, les hiboux sont en train de chasser. A moins que…

-Á moins que quoi ? Abrégea Jack.

-Il existe peut-être un moyen mais il y a un problème. Nous aurions put utiliser un Phénix mais seul Dumbledore peut faire apparaître le sien. Fit Harry.

-Ah oui, et l'autre problème c'est que Dumbledore est déjà occupé avec tout ces Mangemorts. Rappela Jack.

-Si seulement nous pouvions nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à notre chambre pour récupérer nos armes, peut-être pourrions nous par la suite prévoir un plan d'attaque pour nous débarrasser de ses crapules. Fit Daniel.

-Peut-être qu'une aide en votre faveur serait la bienvenue. Dit soudainement une voix au dessus d'eux.

Les membres de SG-1 et Harry levèrent la tête et virent un Sorcier qui se tenait dans un tableau et qui les regardaient en souriant machiavéliquement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jack.

-Phineas Nigellus. Répondit Harry à la place du Sorcier.

-Exactement Monsieur Potter.

-Et…que voulez-vous ? Insista Jack.

-Vous aider. Tout les tableaux du château parlent de ce qu'il se passe ici et les membres du haut Conseil des Sorciers Tapissés sont d'accord pour vous aider. Déclara Phineas d'un air ravi.

-Vraiment ? C'est très gentil de leur part mais voyez-vous, j'ignore totalement de qui il s'agit et

j'aimerait savoir _comment _comptez-vous nous aider ? Insista Jack.

-Vous avez dit, et ne dîtes pas le contraire car je vous ai entendu le dire, que vous vouliez atteindre votre chambre sans que personne ne vous voit. Est-ce bien vrai ? Fit Phineas en faisant les cents pas dans le cadre de son tableau.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Eh bien nous vous offrons l'opportunité et les moyens d'y accéder dans les minutes qui suivent. Déclara Phineas d'un air réjoui.

-Ah, et comment ? Insista Jack.

-Comme ceci. Répondit Phineas avant de claquer des doigts.

Aussitôt, un morceau de la bibliothèque pivota sur lui même et laissa apparaître une ouverture béante.

-Euh… ça mène ou cet endroit ? Demanda Jack.

-Faîtes nous confiance et la réponse à vos questions vous sautera aux yeux. Répondit Phineas en souriant.

-Harry ? Interrogea Jack.

-Aucune idées, c'est la première fois que je voit ça. Déclara Harry qui avait l'air étonné.

Jack regarda les membres de son équipe et remarqua que personne n'avait l'air inquiet.

-Et pourquoi devrions nous vous faire confiance ? Fit Jack en regardant le tableau.

-Car, actuellement, nous défendons la même cause : la survie de cette école et des enfants. Cela vous suffit comme raison ? Répondit Phineas.

-Ca m'ira. Allez, en avant ! Déclara Jack en s'avançant en premier dans l'ouverture, suivit de prés par les autres membres de SG-1 et Harry.

Les lieux étaient plutôt humides et une odeur de poussière régnait dans l'atmosphère mais quelques torches aux flammes crépitantes éclairaient le souterrain.

Après quelques secondes de marche dans ce passage assez étroit, SG-1 et Harry s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un petit escalier aux marches branlantes.

-Je me demande où ça mène. Fit Jack.

Ils grimpèrent alors les marches une par une et, en arrivant en haut, ils s'arrêtèrent car un spectacle plus qu'étonnant s'offrait à leurs yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Le Monde des Tableaux :**

Ils étaient arrivés dans une sorte de petit salon, éclairé par une simple fenêtre dans lequel un siége aux couleurs rouges dominait la pièce et, au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait Phineas Nigellus qui les regardaient en souriant.

-Alors ? _Surprenant_ non ? Fit ce dernier.

-Où sommes-nous ? Répondit Daniel en regardant autour de lui.

-Regardez par la fenêtre et vous comprendrez. Dit Phineas.

Chacun fit ce qu'il dit et se fut en cet instant qu'ils comprirent où ils étaient car la fenêtre donnait sur le bureau vide de Dumbledore.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Tout à fait Monsieur O'Neil, nous nous trouvons dans un tableau. Tout simplement. Coupa Phineas.

-Dans un tableau ! Mais comment cela est-ce possible ? S'exclama Harry.

-Laissez moi vous expliquer. Lorsque Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Salazar ont conçut Poudlard, l'un d'eux à eut l'idée d'y installer une sorte de _dimension parallèle_ dans laquelle ils pourraient y enfermer des personnes hélas disparues qu'ils appréciaient afin qu'ils puissent les voir à l'aide des tableaux. Au fil des années, plusieurs Sorciers Tapissés, puisque c'est le nom que nous portons, ont été remplacés par d'autres Sorciers et ainsi de suite. Nous nous étions toujours jurés de refuser d'y faire rentrer des personnes _vivantes _mais lorsque le Chevalier de Catogan nous a averti de ce qu'il se passait dans le Hall, nous avons tout de suite réuni tout les hauts membres du Conseil des Sorciers Tapissés et nous avons jugés nécessaire de vous aider en ouvrant la Porte qui mène au Monde des Tapisseries. Est-ce plus clair pour vous maintenant ? Expliqua Phineas.

-Bien sur oui mais est-ce que Dumbledore connaît l'existence de cet endroit ? Demanda Jack.

-Tout à fait, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a permit l'accès à ce Monde. Répondit Phineas.

-Et donc, si je comprend bien, cette porte que nous avons franchit permet d'accéder à n'importe quel tableau du Château ? Insista Daniel.

-Oui Mr Jackson. Drôlement pratique non ?

-Plutôt oui mais est-ce que les Sorciers qui ne sont pas dans ce Monde et qui sont à l'intérieur même de l'École peuvent nous voir dans ces Tableaux ? Demanda Samantha.

-Oui Samantha, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il vous faudra être extrêmement prudent et discret car sinon, les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui n'hésiteront pas à détruire le Tableau dans lequel vous vous trouviez et dans ce cas la, nous ne pourrons plus rien pour vous. Conseilla Phineas.

-Mais si par exemple, nous accédions au Tableau qui se trouve dans notre chambre, existe t'il un moyen de sortir _temporairement _de ce Monde et d'y retourner après, sans passer par le Bureau de Dumbledore ? Interrogea Daniel.

-Étant donné qu'a cette heure-ci, tout les Sorciers Tapissés de l'École sont au courant de votre venue dans le Monde des Tapisseries, ils vous en donneront les moyens, ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela. Déclara Phineas.

-Parfait, dans ce cas la, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Par où passer pour rejoindre notre chambre ? Demanda Jack.

-Par ici. Répondit Phineas en montrant du doigt une vieille porte en bois qui était caché dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Sans plus attendre, les membres de SG-1 et Harry sortirent de la salle et arrivèrent aussitôt dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de prairie sauvage dans laquelle un Sorcier au visage blafard les regarda entrer en souriant.

-Surtout, ne vous faîtes pas remarquer. Cachez-vous derrière ce rocher. Je vous dirais quand la voie sera libre. Ordonna le Sorcier en chuchotant.

Ils obéirent et, avant de se cacher, Jack jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient prés des gargouilles qui protégeaient le Bureau de Dumbledore et que deux Mangemorts essayaient de les détruire mais en vain.

-Le Maître va être furieux ! Bougonna l'un d'eux.

-Allons chercher du renfort pour faire exploser cette porte. Fit une voix de vieille femme aigrie.

Ils entendirent aussitôt des bruits de pas et, dans la seconde qui suivit, le Sorcier Tapissé dit « _Allez-y !_ »

Un à un, Jack, Samantha, Daniel, Teal'c et Harry se levèrent et franchirent une autre porte qui les menèrent dans une sorte de donjon humide et glaciale et dans lequel un Sorcier vêtu d'une robe déchiré les regarda d'un air dégoûté.

-La voie est libre, vous pouvez y aller. Grogna t'il.

Mais dans la seconde où il prononça cette phrase, une voix d'homme se fit entendre à travers la fenêtre.

-A qui parles-tu pauvre fou ?

SG-1 et Harry s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se replièrent légèrement.

-Sûrement pas à toi en tout cas. Répondit le Sorcier Tapissé d'une voix glaireuse.

-Je te conseillerait de changer de ton si tu ne veux pas finir en tas de cendres. Menaça l'homme.

-C'est cela oui, j'y penserait. Grogna le Sorcier Tapissé.

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre et Jack vit par la fenêtre un Mangemort qui marchait en leur tournant le dos.

-Vous avez faillit faire une grosse gaffe. Fit Jack en se dirigeant vers une autre porte métallique.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs je m'demande pourquoi j'l'ai pas fait. Marmonna l'homme en les voyant quitter le donjon.

Ils continuèrent alors leurs escapades de Tableaux en Tableaux durent une bonne demi-heure puis soudainement, ils arrivèrent dans celui de la Grande Salle qui était habité par un Sorcier aux allures royales.

En regardant brièvement par la fenêtre avant de ce cacher derrière le trône du Sorcier, ils virent que plusieurs élèves étaient assis par terre et certains pleuraient. Au centre de la pièce, une quarantaine de silhouettes encagoulées surveillaient les professeurs qui étaient solidement ligotés et baîllonnés. Certains d'entre eux étaient blessés et d'autres comme le Professeur Chourave étaient en de piteux état.

Sur le grand siége en or que Dumbledore occupait habituellement se trouvait un homme au visage de serpent et aux yeux rouges qui semblaient balayer continuellement la Grande Salle.

Alors que Jack était toujours caché, il sentit soudain à ces côtés que Harry s'agitait légèrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand ? Demanda silencieusement Jack.

-Ma cicatrice…elle me fait mal. Répondit Harry en se frottant le front.

-Ah, et c'est dut à quoi ?

-Voldemort, il doit être content. Marmonna Harry.

Jack regarda à nouveau l'homme au visage de serpent et comprit aussitôt.

C'était ce Sorcier qui effrayait tout le monde. C'était ce Sorcier qui avait tué les parents de Harry. C'était aussi ce Sorcier qui _devait _tuer Harry. C'était Lord Voldemort. Le vrai, le seul, l'unique.

-Lucius, Pettigrew et Bellatrix, venez ici. Ordonna soudainement Voldemort d'une voix glaciale et sinistre.

Aussitôt, trois silhouettes s'approchèrent du puissant Mage Noir.

-Je veut que vous me retrouviez Dumbledore et Potter et que vous me les rameniez vivants. C'est un ordre. Est-ce bien clair ? Tonna Voldemort d'un ton sans réplique.

-Oui Maître mais que faisons nous des autres enfants ? Demanda l'un des Mangemorts qui avait une voix aiguë.

-Nous nous en servirons comme monnaie d'échange si ce crétin de Potter refuse de se montrer. Et à la fin, nous les tuerons tous. Répondit Voldemort.

-Maître, plusieurs enfants se cachent encore dans l'École à l'heure qu'il est. Rappela une voix de femme.

-Dans ce cas la, je veut que Mido, Smith, Rastaban, Mulciber, Gorgon, Zilli et Hein se chargent de les retrouver et les ramènent ici. Et plus vite que ça ! Ordonna Voldemort.

Une douzaine de Mangemorts quittèrent alors la salle.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Murmura Samantha.

-C'est pourtant clair non ? Je dois aller retrouver Voldemort sinon il va tuer mes camarades. Fit Harry en s'apprêtant à se lever.

-hop hop hop, toi tu restes avec nous. Tu nous seras bien plus utile vivant que mort. Dit Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Mais il va les tuer ! Tu te rends compte de ça ? Il va les tuer un par un si il ne me retrouve pas ! Rappela Harry.

-Il n'y aura pas de morts de notre côté tant que nous serons de la bataille. Est-ce bien clair ? Déclara Jack.

Harry se calma aussitôt.

-C'est une promesse ? Demanda t'il.

Jack regarda alors les autres membres de son équipe puis, il répondit par un simple « Oui ».

-Bon, et si nous allions chercher nos armes ? Proposa Daniel.

-Profitez-en, personne ne regarde en notre direction. Fit le Sorcier Tapissé.

Tout le monde se leva discrètement et ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre porte et continuèrent leur escapade de tableaux en tableaux, sans que personne ne les voient jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir qui menait a leur chambre et qui était désert.

-On arrive les enfants ! Déclara Jack en traversant le tableau en de grandes enjambées.

La porte qu'ils traversèrent alors menait à une sorte de champ parsemé d'arbustes et de fleurs au milieu duquel se trouvait Neuneu la Guerrière qui regardait SG-1 et Harry en souriant d'un air triomphant.

-Vous voilà enfin ! Avec tout ce qu'il se passe ici, je me demandait si vous alliez enfin arriver à vos fin. Dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que la chambre avait l'air déserte.

-On voudrait aller dans notre chambre, c'est possible ? Demanda Daniel.

-Oui mais pour que je puisse vous aider, il faut d'abord que vous le méritiez. Fit Neuneu.

-Vraiment ? Bon, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard car pour l'instant, on est plutôt pressé. Rappela Jack.

-L'impatience est un vilain défaut mais il est vrai que dans de telles circonstances, c'est à moi de vous obéir et ce n'est pas du pipeau ! Dit Neuneu.

-Tant mieux. Bon, vous nous faîtes passer de l'autre côté ou quoi ? S'impatienta Jack.

-Passez par la fenêtre afin de réaliser vos souhaits les plus bêtes. Dit Neuneu.

Jack regarda à nouveau la fenêtre et vit qu'elle était ouverte.

-C'est tout ? Je m'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus _spectaculaire _comme passage. Déclara Jack d'un air déçu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ce fut Daniel qui s'approcha le premier de la fenêtre et, voyant que tout le monde attendait son feu vert, il l'enjamba, l'air sur de lui puis, SG-1 et Harry virent qu'il était arrivé directement dans la chambre, comme si il venait de franchir un vulgaire tunnel.**

-C'est bon, vous pouvez venir ! Fit Daniel en s'adressant à ces amis qui se trouvaient toujours dans le tableau.

Jack s'avança à son tour et franchit lui aussi la fenêtre.

Il sentit alors un léger vent froid qui lui effleurait les habits et le fait de passer du tableau à la chambre lui rappela légèrement lorsque lui et son équipe traversaient encore la Porte des Étoiles, quelques mois auparavant car il ressentait la même sensation qu'il avait déjà ressentit plusieurs centaines de fois lorsqu'il explorait de nouveaux mondes.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il se retourna aussitôt et vit arriver Samantha et Harry par le tableau, se qui fit légèrement bouger la surface de celui-ci, comme lorsqu'on lançait un caillou dans une surface d'eau lisse. 

Seul Teal'c était resté dans le tableau, prés de Neuneu la Guerrière et se fut amusant de le voir dedans car sa taille et sa corpulence ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'un Sorcier.

-Vous rester dans le tableau Teal'c ? Demanda Jack.

-Oui, on ne sais jamais. Répondit celui-ci.

-Très bien.

Jack regarda alors ses autres équipiers.

-Allez, prenez vos armes ! Il faut pas moisir ici !  
S'exclama t'il en tapant dans les mains.

Ils prirent alors leurs sacs qui se trouvaient sous leurs lits et, sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, ils en ressortirent leurs armes tels que leurs fameux P-90 qui servait de fusil d'assaut ainsi que leurs Berettas puis, ils s'habillèrent de leurs gilets de militaires dans lesquelles ils mirent plusieurs cartouches et des grenades fumigènes.

-Á partir de maintenant, il va falloir jouer la carte de la prudence. Fit Jack en bouclant sa ceinture sur laquelle son couteau et son Beretta étaient fixés.

-Par quoi allons-nous commencer ? Demanda Daniel.

-Vous, vous allez essayer de trouver les enfants qui sont encore dans le château et vous allez les mettre en sécurité dans les tableaux. Ordonna Jack.

-Comment ça « vous » ? On fait bande à part maintenant ? S'étonna Samantha.

-Moi, je vais essayer d'atteindre le bureau de Scott pour récupérer la Carte du Maraudeur avant qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Déclara Jack en chargeant son P-90.

-Tout seul ! Mais mon Colonel, c'est de la folie ! Vous vous rendez compte du danger que cela représente ! S'exclama Samantha.

-Oui Major mais ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je vous rappelle que je suis un homme de terrain et en plus, j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête pour arriver jusque la bas. Fit Jack.

-O'Neil, un Mangemort se dirige vers notre chambre, dépêchez-vous ! Déclara Teal'c.

-Allez, maintenant, allez vous cacher dans le tableau…

-Mon Colonel je…

-…et c'est un ordre ! Trancha Jack en poussant légèrement ces coéquipiers.

Inquiets, ce fut non pas sans remords que ces derniers jetèrent un regard à leur supérieur avant de franchir le tableau pour rejoindre Teal'c qui c'était caché derrière d'épais arbustes mais ils gardèrent un œil sur ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.

Quant à Jack, il c'était caché derrière la porte et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et Jack dut se replier le plus possible contre le mur afin qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer.

Entre l'interstice de la porte, Jack vit un visage encagoulé qui regardait autour de lui puis, il le vit s'avancer dans la chambre, baguette pointée droite devant lui et ce fut à cet instant que Jack en profita pour entrouvrir la porte afin de se jeter sur son adversaire.

Ne s'y attendant pas, ce dernier perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et s'écroula bruyamment par terre, faisant glisser sa baguette sous le lit.

Jack le maintint alors au sol puis, il lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure, ce qui l'étourdit puis, il lui cogna la tête par terre et le Mangemort perdit aussitôt connaissance.

-Ca va mon Colonel ? Demanda Samantha.

-Très bien oui mais j'espère que personne ne nous a entendu car sinon, l'effet de surprise va être gâché. Répondit Jack en se relevant.

-Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Insista Samantha.

-Vous occupez pas de moi ! Occupez vous plutôt des autres enfants ! S'exclama Jack en fermant la porte de la chambre.

Voyant qu'il avait l'air de s'en sortir mais soucieux malgré tout, Samantha, Teal'c, Daniel et Harry quittèrent le tableau.

-Bon, il va falloir que je te cache quelque part. Déclara Jack en regardant le corps inerte du Mangemort.

Il ouvrit alors son armoire mais vit qu'elle n'était pas assez profonde pour renfermer le corps.

-Bon bah je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix. Grogna t'il.  
Après avoir enlevé la robe et la cagoule du Mangemort qui se trouvait à présent vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un léger pantalon en toile, Jack sortit un Zak'n'Ktel de sa poche et le pointa sur le serviteur de Voldemort.

-A la revoyure ! Dit-il.

Il pressa alors trois fois la détente de son arme et aussitôt, 3 rayons bleus frappèrent le Mangemort qui disparut dans la seconde qui suivit.

Ensuite, Jack se recouvrit de la robe noir qu'il avait subtilisé quelques minutes auparavant et mit ensuite la cagoule noir, ce qui emplit son corps d'une drôle de sensation.

Il récupéra ensuite la baguette qui se trouvait sous le lit et, en se retournant, il fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un autre Mangemort.

-Ça va Zilli ? J'ai entendu du bruit. Dit le Mangemort sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à un imposteur.

-Je…oui, ça va très bien. Je suivait le conseil de la Sorcière qui se trouve dans le tableau car elle m'a dit de regarder sous le lit pour voir si personne ne s'y cachait. Répondit Jack en essayant de modifier sa voix.

-Bin dépêche toi ! Il reste encore des pièces à inspecter ! Fit l'autre Mangemort.

Jack acquiesca d'un signe de tête puis, il pointa inutilement sa baguette devant lui et sortit de la chambre, suivit de l'autre Mangemort.

**En marchant dans le couloir, Jack jetait des coups d'œil discrets en direction des tableaux et vit que les Sorciers Tapissés les regardaient d'un air sombre. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas reconnu Jack.**

-Va par la. Je vais voir de ce côté. Lança le Mangemort en arrivant à un carrefour.

-D'accord. Grogna Jack.

Il marcha alors dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de Scott pendant 5 minutes sans croiser personne puis soudainement, il s'arrêta.

Il entendait des voix d'enfants mais elles provenaient de derrière une tapisserie qui représentait une sorte de petit ruisseau dans lequel de l'eau coulait abondamment.

Jack posa alors sa tête contre le mur et écouta.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Je déteste me cacher dans de telles circonstances ! Murmurait une voix.

-Il faut attendre que les renforts arrivent car, de toutes façons, nous ne risquons strictement rien ici. Rétorqua une autre voix.

-Rester ici alors que nos camarades sont sûrement en danger ! Je refuse catégoriquement ! Fit une voix que  
Jack reconnu aussitôt.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui pour voir si il n'y avait personne puis, il frappa au mir et soudainement, les voix s'arrêtèrent.

-Votre cachette n'est pas aussi discrète qu'elle en a l'air ! Déclara Jack.

-Jack ! S'exclama une voix.

Aussitôt, la tapisserie se souleva pour laisser place à Fred Weasley, son frère jumeau Georges ainsi que son autre frère Ron et Hermione Granger qui se trouvaient dans une sorte de cavité assez profonde, éclairé par de très faibles cierges qui était fixées aux murs.

-Que faîtes-vous la ? Demanda Fred en regardant Jack.

-Et surtout, que faites-vous avec ces habits de Mangemort ? S'étonna Ron d'un air dégouté.

-Ça, c'est une très longue histoire. Et vous, que faîtes-vous derrière cette tapisserie ?

-Ça se voit pas ? On essaye d'échapper aux Mangemorts ! Répondit Georges.

-Où se trouve Harry ? Il était avec vous tout à l'heure non ? Demanda Hermione.

-T'en fais pas ma grande, il est en sécurité. Fit Jack en souriant.

-Ou est-il ? Insista t'elle.

-En compagnie de mes hommes. Savez-vous si d'autres élèves se cachent dans l'école ? 

-Oui, il y en a d'autres mais nous ignorons ou ils sont et…

Soudainement, Jack tourna la tête et vit arriver un autre Mangemort qui, lorsqu'il vit les enfants, pointa sa baguette sur eux.

-Bien joué Zilli, jolie brochette ! Fit le Mangemort.

-Je sais merci. Répondit Jack en modifiant sa voix.

-Mais t'attend quoi la ? Tu leur chantes une berceuse ! S'exclama le Mangemort.

-Non, j'attendait quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à les emmener à…à notre Maître. Répondit Jack.

-Tu crois que quatre gamins aussi jeunes qu'eux seraient en mesure de défier un Serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'étonna le Mangemort.

-On sait jamais mon grand et en plus, je ressens une  
étrange force lorsque je suis proche d'eux.

-Une étrange force ? Répéta le Mangemort.

-Ouais. Approche toi, tu verras bien. Dit Jack en s'écartant mais en gardant sa baguette pointée vers les enfants.

Naïf, le Mangemort s'approcha des enfants mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un violent coup porté sur sa nuque le fit tombé par terre et lui fit perdre connaissance.

-Vraiment idiot cette crapule. Fit Jack en rangeant son arme qui venait de servir de matraque.

-Joli coup Jack ! Fit Fred.

-Dîtes, vous pouvez le rendre…disons…inoffensif ? Demanda Jack.

-Bien sûr, _stupéfix_ ! Fit Fred en pointant sa baguette vers le Mangemort.

Aussitôt, un rayon rouge frappa ce dernier et se fut comme si son corps tout entier était soudainement figé.

-Parfait ! Bon, on va le dissimuler avec vous dans votre cachette. Fred, attrape ces pieds s'il te plaît et aide moi. Fit Jack en prenant les bras froids et pétrifiés du Mangemort.

Fred obéit puis, ils le balancèrent dans le fond de la cavité.

-Bon, maintenant, j'ai deux-trois mots à vous dire. Déclara Jack en se frottant les mains.

-Nous sommes tous ouïes. Dit Fred.

-Alors, primo : je vous ordonne de rester dans votre cachette jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher…

-Mais Jack nous…  
-_Secundo_ : Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer, je vous conseillerait de vous taire et enfin tertio : me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Finit Jack.

-C'est à dire que…

-Que ? Abrégea Jack en regardant Georges d'un regard qui sentait fort l'autorité.

Ne sachant que dire, Georges baissa la tête.

-Allez vous cacher maintenant et surtout, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer, ne quittez pas cet endroit ! Ordonna Jack.

-De quels droits est-ce que vous nous donnez des ordres ? Rétorqua Ron qui n'était pas du genre à ce laisser faire.

-Si tu préfères te faire zigouiller par l'une de ces crapules, c'est à toi de choisir. Répondit Jack.

Ron regarda alors ce dernier puis, lorsqu'il vit que ces camarades se réfugiaient derrière la tapisserie, il les suivit en grognant.

-Ne sortez d'ici que si vous vous y sentez en danger. Fit Jack.

Fred confirma d'un signe de tête puis, la tapisserie se referma laissant ainsi Jack seul dans le couloir et ce dernier continua son chemin jusqu'au Bureau de Scott sans rencontrer aucuns Mangemort.

Pendant ce temps la, les autres membres de SG-1 ainsi que Harry s'affairaient à chercher des enfants dans les salles mais ils virent personne, jusqu'à arriver dans une salle très sombre, composée de colonnes en pierres complètement délabrées au milieu de laquelle des silhouettes murmuraient entre elles.

-Et si on attaquent en groupe, peut-être que nous aurions nos chances ? Proposa une voix.

-C'est trop risqué. Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants et plus nombreux que nous. C'est pas une bande de Sorciers de premier cycle qui vont les impressionner. Répondit une autre voix.

-Seamus a raison. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, ce serait du renfort. Grogna une voix féminine.

Samantha intervint aussitôt.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions vous aider. Dit elle.

Aussitôt, les silhouettes se levèrent et pointèrent leurs baguettes d'un air menaçant en direction du tableau mais lorsqu'ils virent plus de la moitié de SG-1 ainsi que Harry, un sourire s'afficha sur leurs visages.

-Harry ! S'exclama une petite voix.

-Salut Neville !

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans ces tableaux ? S'étonna une autre voix.

-C'est trop long à vous expliquer mais vous avez qu'à nous rejoindre. Proposa Samantha.

-Vous rejoindre ? Répéta Seamus.

-Oui, nous rejoindre. Dit Teal'c de sa voix profonde.

-Et comment ? Á quoi cela nous servirait ? Demanda une voix masculine.

-Vous serez en sécurité ici. Dit simplement Daniel.

-Nous sommes déjà en sécurité ici donc il n'y a pas de raisons à ce que nous vous écoutions. Déclara une voix.

-Et surtout, pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance alors que vous venez d'une autre planète ? Rajouta un autre.

SG-1 et Harry n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car, soudainement, la porte d'entrée de la salle vola en éclat en un bruit fracassant et aussitôt, 3 Mangemorts rentrèrent dans la salle qui était à présent totalement illuminée.

-Alors les bambins, on se cache ? Fit l'un des Mangemorts qui n'avait pas vu que le tableau présent dans la salle était occupé par les membres de SG-1.

-Allez, suivez-nous sans opposer de résistance. Cela vaudrait mieux pour vous. Ordonna un autre Mangemort.

-COUCHEZ-VOUS LES ENFANTS ! Cria soudainement Samantha.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, les concernés se jetèrent par terre et se protégèrent la tête.

Surpris, les Mangemorts regardèrent le tableau et, aussitôt, Samantha, Daniel et Teal'c appuyèrent sur la détente de leurs armes et des dizaines de balles jaillirent de la toile pour cribler le corps des trois crapules et, dans un brouhaha mélangé de détonations et d'écho, ils s'écroulèrent par terre, le corps couvert de sang, sans avoir eut le temps de réagir.

-Ca va les enfants, vous avez rien ? Demanda Daniel.

-Non ça va mais on a intérêt à partir d'ici car avec le boucan que vous avez fait, il y a sûrement d'autres Mangemorts qui vont arriver. Fit Seamus en regardant les corps inertes des Mangemorts.

-Suivez-nous, je vous rappelle qu'on défend la même cause ! Fit Samantha.

-Mais qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ? Répliqua un autre.

-Moi. Répondit simplement Harry en souriant.

Les 5 enfants se regardèrent puis, l'un d'eux s'adressa alors à Samantha.

-Et comment faisons nous pour vous rejoindre ?

-Traverse le tableau, tout simplement. Répondit Samantha.

Hésitant et méfiant, le garçon regarda le tableau d'un air intrigué puis, il passa sa main à travers le tableau et, voyant que cela avait « traversé » la toile, le garçon avança droit devant lui et atterrit aussitôt dans le tableau, sous les regards éberlués de ces camarades.

-Allez dépêchez vous ! Vous voyez bien que cela n'a pas tué Alvin donc faîtes comme lui ! Fit Harry.

Á peine une minute plus tard, tout les autres élèves avaient traversés le tableau et n'en revenaient pas.

-Où sommes-nous Harry ? Demanda Seamus.

-Dans le Monde des Tapisseries mais je vous expliquerait tout plus tard, on doit y aller ! Fit Harry.

Ils sortirent alors de cette salle et continuèrent leur épopée fantastique dans les autres cadres.

En cet instant, Jack venait d'arriver dans le Bureau de Scott et, dés qu'il vit la Carte du Maraudeur sur la table, il la regarda en vitesse mais étant donné qu'elle était toujours réglée sur un mois en arrière, la position des personnes présentes dans le château n'était pas la bonne donc il roula le parchemin, le rangea dans son gilet puis, il fit demi tour.

Étant donné qu'il avait atteint son but, il jugea nécessaire de retourner auprès de ces coéquipiers afin de les aider à trouver une solution et il se dirigea vers un des Tableaux qui avait l'air isolé et qui était occupé par un vieux Sorcier aux allures tristes mais, avant qu'il n'ai put prononcer la moindre parole, une voix derrière lui l'interrompit.

-Eh, qu'est ce tu fous la ? Le Maître nous a appelé, t'es pas au courant ?

Jack se retourna et vit un Mangemort qui le regardait.

-Si si, j'arrive ! Dit-il.

Il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au tableau puis, il suivit le Serviteur de Voldemort.

-Alors, t'as trouvé des mômes ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Non personne. Grogna Jack.

-Bah ! On arrivera bien à les trouver d'une manière où d'une autre ! S'exclama le Mangemort.

Jack s'apprêtait à le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais lorsqu'il vit arriver par un autre couloir une quinzaine d'autres de ces crapules et qui, en plus, prenaient la même direction qu'eux, il se dit que cela serait très risqué donc jugea plus prudent de les suivre sans broncher.


	16. Chapter 16

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Jack jeta un coup d'œil aux professeurs blessés ainsi qu'aux élèves capturés et remarqua que tout le monde les regardaient d'un air sombre.

-En rang ! Siffla une voix.

Jack vit alors que tout les Mangemorts s'étaient mit comme au garde à vous et fit comme eux avant de constater qu'il y avait au moins une bonne trentaine de ces crapules.

Il vit ensuite Lord Voldemort se levé de son siége, d'un mouvement glacial puis, il s'avança vers ses serviteurs et se fut à cet instant précis que Jack comprit pourquoi ce Mage Noir faisait aussi peur car même certains de ces sbires semblaient trembler prés de lui.

-Mes fidèles serviteurs, sachez que je suis _extrêmement_ fier de vous. Fit t'il d'une voix sinistre.

Les Mangemorts baissèrent alors la tête pour remercier leur Maître.

-Aujourd'hui restera gravé dans nos mémoires. Aujourd'hui marquera la fin de cette stupide école et notre montée en puissance. Oui, car aujourd'hui, fidèles serviteurs, non seulement nous allons détruire cette école mais nous allons aussi détruire toutes formes de vies humaines se trouvant à l'intérieur. Déclara Voldemort en marchant devant les Mangemorts.

Ces derniers poussèrent alors un cri de joie et Jack ravala sa salive.

-Mais avant toutes choses…il faut que vous retrouviez ce crétin de Potter ainsi que Dumbledore et je ne vous conseillerait pas de me décevoir. Tonna Voldemort d'une voix froide, ce qui calma l'ambiance.

Soudainement, Lord Voldemort s'arrêta.

-Un intrus se cache parmi vous, serviteurs. Siffla t'il.

Aussitôt, chaque Mangemorts regarda son voisin et Jack regarda le sien pour passer inaperçu mais ce dernier ne le reconnu pas.

Par contre, si jamais c'était Voldemort qui le découvrait, il était fichu.

-Je ressens parmi vous une âme étrangère. Une âme dépourvue de pouvoirs magique. Une âme inconnu dans le Monde des Sorciers. Comme si il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui venait d'une autre planète. Continua Voldemort en continuant de marcher et en regardant ces serviteurs.

Jack chercha un moyen de s'échapper mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il allait se faire démasquer et Voldemort allait le tuer, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Pendant ce temps la, Samantha, Daniel, Teal'c, Daniel et les autres enfants continuaient de parcourir les tableaux puis, soudainement, ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans cadre de Phineas Nigellus.

Apparemment, ils avaient fait le tour de tout les tableaux et étaient revenus à leur point de départ.

-Ah vous revoilà et…oh, bonjour jeunes gens ! Fit Phineas en voyant arriver les enfants.

-Euh…bonjour ! Fit Seamus en regardant autour de lui.

-Ou est le Colonel O'Neil ? Demanda Phineas.

-Oh, il a préféré agir seul et d'ailleurs, je trouve inquiet le fait que nous n'ayons plus de nouvelles de lui. Fit Samantha.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Dumbledore ? Lui seul peut nous aider ! Fit un des élèves.

-Je suis la Dean. Fit une voix paisible.

Tout le monde regarda alors par la fenêtre et ils virent Dumbledore qui était tranquillement assis à son bureau et qui se passait la main dans sa longue crinière de cheveux argenté, d'un air tracassé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes la, vous n'êtes pas en train d'aider les autres ? S'étonna Daniel.

-J'ai fuit Mr Jackson. J'ai fuit pour essayer de trouver une solution. Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Et cela ne vous paraît pas bizarre de nous voir dans ces tableaux ? Fit Harry.

-Phineas Nigellus m'a tout expliqué et je compte sur vous pour me raconter tout ce que vous avez vu. Fit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible.

-Oui mais avant, on pourrait sortir du tableau ? Demanda Samantha en regardant Phineas.

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Répondit ce dernier en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt, une porte apparut dans un coin de la pièce et les membres de SG-1 suivit des enfants la prirent avant d'arriver quelques minutes plus tard à nouveau dans le Bureau de Dumbledore qui les regarda arriver en souriant.

-Vous êtes sur qu'on risque rien ici ? S'inquiéta Samantha en regardant l'ouverture qu'ils venaient de traverser pour arriver ici se refermer.

-Absolument sur, Major Carter. Bon, et si vous me racontiez tout ce que vous avez vu ? Proposa Dumbledore en faisant apparaître plusieurs chaises devant lui.

Tout le monde s'y assis puis, ils racontèrent en détail ce qu'ils avaient vu et Dumbledore les écoutaient avec un intérêt poli.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le Directeur de Poudlard sourit.

-Jack O'Neil en Mangemort…Il se rend vraiment pas compte des risques qu'il a prit. Dit-il.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut aller l'aider au lieu de rester la ! S'exclama Samantha en se levant.

-Major, je comprend votre envie d'aider votre Colonel mais, voyez-vous, je ne vous ai pas tout dit donc je vous conseillerait de vous rasseoir. Avoua Dumbledore.

-Mais il est peut-être en train de se faire tuer à l'heure qu'il est et vous, vous rester la sans rien faire alors que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir arrêter ça ! S'insurgea Samantha.

-Samantha Carter, doit-je vous rappeler que je suis le Directeur de cette École et que je suis donc le premier à m'inquiéter sur ce qui peut arriver à mes élèves ainsi qu'à mes professeurs et même à Jack O'Neil ? Rappela Dumbledore.

Samantha vit dans ces yeux qu'il était plus que sincère et elle décida donc de se rasseoir.

-Excusez-moi, je…

-Ne vous en faites pas Samantha, votre état d'énervement est tout à fait compréhensible étant donné les circonstances.

-Et c'est quoi que vous aviez à nous dire ? Rappela Daniel.

-Lorsque Voldemort était au sommet se son règne et de sa terreur, plusieurs Sorciers de hauts niveaux ont décidé de s'unir et de créer une sorte d'organisation secrète regroupant plusieurs autres Sorciers afin de se battre contre lui. Cette organisation c'est éteinte lorsque Voldemort est mort mais lorsqu'il a été ressuscité il y a quelques années de cela, l'Ordre du Phénix c'est reconstruite et est même devenue, stratégiquement parlant, plus puissant que Lord Voldemort. Raconta Dumbledore.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « stratégiquement » ? Insista Teal'c.

-Étant donné que plusieurs Mangemorts dont l'identité étaient inconnues travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix y ont dissimulé eux aussi plusieurs employés-espions et, ainsi, nous pouvions anticiper quasiment tout les projets de Lord Voldemort. Continua Dumbledore.

-L'utilité du « _quasiment » _prouve bien que si vous aviez réellement tout anticiper, nous n'en serions sûrement pas arrivé la aujourd'hui. Dit Daniel.

-Oui et c'est pour cela que l'Ordre du Phénix a décidé de nous venir en aide. Finit Dumbledore.

-Ah ? C'est gentil de leur part mais comment vont-ils faire ? Demanda Daniel.

-Phineas les a avertit de cette attaque surprise. Fit Dumbledore.

-Vraiment ? Et comment a t'il fait ? S'étonna Daniel en se retournant pour regarder le Sorcier Tapissé concerné qui avait disparut de son tableau.

-Peut-importe. Toujours est-il qu'étant donné que Voldemort a sûrement placé des gardiens devant Poudlard pour prévenir d'une éventuelle attaque, il est donc strictement impossible de faire arriver du renfort par ce côté la. De plus, utiliser des Balais pour arriver jusqu'ici prendrait trop de temps et le Transplanage est impossible dans l'enceinte de cette école. Fit Dumbledore.

-La Poudre de Cheminette ! S'exclama Harry.

-Voilà mon grand, tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Déclara Dumbledore d'un air épaté.

-Et…à quoi sert cette Poudre de Cheminette ? S'intéressa Samantha.

Soudainement, une petite explosion faisant sursauter SG-1 ainsi que les autres élèves retentit dans le Bureau et aussitôt, une plume de couleur feu tomba par terre.

-Ah, c'est le signal ! Dit Dumbledore en se levant de son bureau.

-Quel signal ?

-Vous allez comprendre. Répondit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant devant sa cheminée.

Il ouvrit alors un petit pot en terre cuite qui se trouvait à proximité et vida son contenu dans la cheminée, ce qui fit apparaître de grandes flammes violettes crépitantes.

Ensuite, il ramassa d'un geste gracieux la plume qui se trouvait par terre et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle explosion.

-Albus Dumbledore, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Teal'c.

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car, brusquement, un corps jaillit des flammes de la cheminée dans un boucan d'enfer et s'étala par terre, sous les regards intrigués et stupéfaits de SG-1 et des élèves.

-Voyons Rémus, ses acrobaties ne sont plus de votre âge ! Fit Dumbledore en aidant la silhouette à se relever.

Il s'agissait la d'un homme relativement jeune mais dont les traits fatigués lui donnait un air malade et il était habillé d'une robe noire sur laquelle un oiseau aux couleurs oranges était brodé.

-Mes amis, permettez-moi de vous présent Rémus Lupin, membre et l'un des principales piliers de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Enchanté. Fit Lupin en souriant poliment.

Mais SG-1 et les élèves n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car quelqu'un d'autre venait d'arriver par la cheminée.

Cela dura plus de 10 minutes durant lesquelles de nouveaux arrivants ne cessaient d'apparaître dans le Bureau, si bien qu'au bout de 15 minutes, la pièce était occupée par une trentaine de Sorciers et de Sorcières supplémentaires, tous vêtus de la même robe et à présent, une sorte de brouhaha régnait entre les 4 murs.

-Voilà l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Déclara Dumbledore.

-C'est impressionnant ! Avoua Daniel en regardant une femme dont les cheveux verts pommes faisaient drôle d'impression.

-Et encore, nous ne sommes pas vraiment au complet car cinq de nos membres ont préféré rester à Londres pour surveiller notre Quartier Général. Rectifia Lupin.

Cette phrase fit un choc à Daniel, Teal'c et Samantha.

-Excusez-moi, vous avez bien dit Londres ? Répéta Samantha.

-Oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna Lupin.

-Dîtes Albus, il y a une question que je ne vous ai encore jamais posé mais sur quelle planète nous trouvons-nous ? Demanda Daniel.

-Sur la planète Terre. Répondit-il.

-C'est…c'est impossible ! Balbutia Samantha en regardant Teal'c.

Depuis le début, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient crut avoir parcouru plusieurs milliards d'années lumières pour arriver sur une nouvelle planète et avaient crut rencontrer des peuples étrangers dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels.

Ils avaient crut ne plus jamais revoir leur planète, leurs familles, leurs proches et rester coincer sur Poudlard jusqu'à ce que délivrance s'en suive.

Mais c'était faux ! Ils n'avaient pas parcourut des milliards d'années lumières, ils n'en avaient parcouru que quelques milliers de kilomètres pour arriver sur un coin de leur propre planète.

Peut-être que ce peuple avait l'air d'être extraterrestre étant donné leurs pouvoirs magiques mais en réalité, il s'agissait de Terriens, comme SG-1 !

Ces derniers c'étaient crut loin de leurs familles mais en réalité, ils ne s'étaient pas tant éloignés que cela lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la Porte des Étoiles un mois plus tôt.

_Ils étaient encore sur Terre _!

Maintenant, tout devenait clair dans leurs esprits.

Lorsque Dumbledore avait parlé des personnes qui ignoraient la présence d'un Monde Magique Sorcier sur leur planète et qu'il appelait les Moldus, SG-1 devaient sûrement en faire parti.

Cela expliquait aussi le fait qu'ils aient mangé pendant plus d'un mois de la nourriture typique de chez eux tels que des fruits, de la viande, du poisson et des légumes.

Ils auraient dut s'en douté ! Ils auraient dut comprendre dés le début qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté leur planète !

Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Comment était-il possible que la Porte des Étoiles qui avait été fabriquée par les Anciens ait put atterrir à Poudlard ?

Et Jack qui était si triste de ne plus revoir les siens. Quelle surprise cela allait lui faire de savoir qu'en réalité, ils n'avaient pas quitté leur planète et qu'il pourrait les revoir dés que tout serait arrangé.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous que cela est impossible ? S'étonna Lupin.

-Car nous aussi nous sommes de la Planète Terre. Dit Daniel.

Cette phrase provoqua un profond silence.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Et bien lorsque nous avons franchit la Porte des Étoiles il y a un mois de ça, nous avons crut arriver sur une autre planète mais en fait non. Pour une raison que nous ignorons, nous n'avons pas quitté la notre et nous sommes arrivés ici en croyant être à des années lumières de chez nous. Résuma Samantha.

-Mais comment cela est-ce possible ? S'étonna Dumbledore.

-Ça, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Dit Daniel.

-Donc si je comprend bien, vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des Moldus ? Demanda un Sorcier au teint mate qui avait de longs cheveux bruns.

-Oui, c'est cela en effet. Répondit Teal'c.

-Dumbledore, ne pensez-vous pas que des Moldus de la sorte ne pourraient que nous déranger face aux Mangemorts ? Continua le même Sorcier en regardant le vieil homme.

-Le fait que nous soyons des Moldus ne veut pas dire que nous ne savons pas nous battre. Nous avons des armes en notre possession qui pourront, au contraire, se révéler utile contre ces canailles ! Rétorqua Samantha en montrant son P-90.

-Ah oui ? Et imaginez qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et que vous vous fassiez tuer durant cette bataille, on dira quoi à votre président qui ignore sûrement la présence de notre Monde ? Répondit le même Sorcier.

-Yvans, ces messieurs-dames sont des militaires de haut niveau et, étant donné qu'ils m'ont déjà aider en partie à aider cette école, nous _devons _leur faire confiance. Fit Dumbledore.

-Êtes-vous sur qu'ils ne divulguerons pas la présente du Monde des Sorciers sur cette planète ? Insista Yvans.

-Ça, on verra après. En attendant, je vous rappelle que nous avons des enfants et des professeurs à protéger donc en route ! Rappela Dumbledore.


	17. Chapter 17

_En cet instant, dans la Grande Salle :_

-Mes fidèles Serviteurs, afin de connaître l'identité du traître qui se cache parmi nous, je vous demande à tous et à toutes d'ôter vos capuches. Ordonna Voldemort d'un ton sans réplique.

Tout les Mangemorts obéirent et commencèrent a ôter leurs cagoules, révélant ainsi des visages sur lesquels ont pouvait y lire beaucoup de méchanceté.

Jack avala difficilement sa salive et décida de garder sa cagoule.

Après tout, si il l'enlevait maintenant, il se ferait directement repérer et directement tuer donc autant gagner un peu de temps des fois que les autres membres de son équipe n'étaient pas loin.

Une fois que tout les Mangemorts eurent ôtés leurs cagoules, ils se tournèrent vers Jack et pointèrent leurs baguettes en sa direction.

-Pourquoi ne dévoile tu pas ta vraie identité, imposteur ? Demanda Voldemort en s'approchant de Jack.

-Je suis en pleine période de puberté et comme tout les jeunes qui passent par la, j'ai des boutons plein la figure et mon ego en prendrait un coup si vous les voyiez. Mentit Jack.

-Je _t'ordonne _d'enlever cette cagoule si tu ne veux pas mourir tout de suite ! Répéta Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers Jack.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ce dernier enleva sa cagoule et la jeta par terre avant de s'aplatir les cheveux d'un geste machinal.

-Qui est-tu ? Demanda Voldemort en s'approchant dangereusement de Jack.

-My name is Bond…James Bond ! Répondit Jack en prenant un air sérieux.

Voldemort le regarda froidement.

-Je _rigolais_. Dit Jack en voyant que personne ne souriait suite à sa blague.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rire à de pareilles balivernes. Déclara Voldemort.

-Vraiment ? Vous préférez que je vous chante une chanson ? Proposa Jack.

-Sais-tu à qui tu parles étranger ?

-Bien sur, à un vilain Mage Noir qui répand le mal partout autour de lui avec sa face de serpent dégénéré. Répondit Jack.

Aussitôt un Mangemort ayant une longue chevelure blonde pointa sa baguette sous la gorge de Jack.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Ordonna t'il.

-Lucius, calme toi. Tu pourras le tuer mais pas maintenant. Il a peut-être des choses à nous apprendre. Fit Voldemort en rabaissant la baguette que son serviteur pointait.

Le Mangemort regarda alors Jack puis, il lui cracha sur les chaussures avant de s'écarter.

-Je re-pose ma question une dernière fois : Qui est-tu et pourquoi n'as-tu pas de pouvoirs magiques ? Demanda Voldemort.

-En quoi cela va vous aider de savoir mon nom ? S'étonna Jack.

-Pour le moment, tu n'es pas en mesure de poser des questions mais si tu refuses vraiment d'y répondre, peut-être devrait-je employer les grands moyens. Soupira Voldemort d'un ton las.

-Vous savez, je suis un membre de l'armée assez haut placé et si jamais vous me touchez avec vos sales pattes, je vous jure que…

Mais Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Voldemort l'interrompit en pointant sa baguette en sa direction et en prononçant une incantation :

-_Imperium _!

Aussitôt, un rayon frappa Jack en pleine poitrine et dans les secondes qui suivirent, le leader de SG-1 eut l'impression que quelqu'un prenait possession de lui et entrait de force dans son esprit.

C'était comme si ce qu'il essayait de cacher à Voldemort et à ces sbires était pendu à ses lèvres et menaçait de tomber. Comme si une force inconnue avait totalement prit possession de son corps et de son cerveau dans la simple intention de tout dire et de tout avouer.

-Qui est-tu ? Répéta Voldemort pour la troisième fois.

Les lèvres de Jack se mirent alors à bouger toutes seules, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je m'appelle Jack O'Neil.

-Où se trouve Dumbledore ? Continua Voldemort.

Jack essaya de résister mais une fois de plus, il n'y avait rien à faire.

-J'en ai aucune idée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se battait contre vos Mangemorts dans le hall. Dit-il.

-Tu mens ! Répliqua Voldemort.

-Comment pourrait-je mentir vu le Sortilège auquel je suis soumis ? Répliqua Jack.

-J'en ai assez de t'entendre, _Avada Kedavra _!

Mais le rayon que lança Voldemort n'atteignit pas Jack car soudainement, une sorte de bouclier de couleur blanc se forma autour de ce dernier et dévia le sort qui ricocha sur un mur, formant ainsi un trou de la taille d'une assiette.

-Dumbledore ! Cria Voldemort en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Oui Tom. Répondit Dumbledore qui se trouvait debout dans l'encadrement, l'air grave et qui regardait Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

-Tu viens pour te rendre ou bien tu restes déterminé à croire qu'il reste encore une chance de sauver ton École ? Demandant Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers le vieux Sorcier, ce qui fit tomber Jack à la renverse suite à la fin brutale du Sortilège.

-Jamais je ne m'avouerait vaincu Tom et ce ne sont ni tes serviteurs et ni toi qui me feront reculer. Fit Dumbledore.

-Et tu crois qu'à toi tout seul et en te cachant en plus dans cette École tu pourras nous battre mes Mangemorts et moi ? S'étonna Voldemort.

-Qui te dis que je suis seul ? Rétorqua Dumbledore d'un air amusé.

Sans que le Mage Noir n'ai le temps de répondre, les deux portes qui servaient d'entrée à la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent a la volée, laissant apparaître les 30 membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que des élèves et les membres de SG-1 et tout le monde pointaient armes et baguettes en direction des Mangemorts.

Ce bouleversement de la situation provoqua alors des cris de joies de la part des élèves et professeurs ligotés mais aussi des cris de surprises et des murmures de voix qui venaient du camp opposé.

Chamboulé et à moitié dans les vapes à cause du Sortilège qu'il venait d'encaisser, Jack essaya de se relever et, lorsqu'il vit le renfort qui était arrivé, il se relaissa tomber mais un sentiment de soulagement envahi son corps : _ils étaient sauvés _!

Quant à Voldemort, il était resté sans voix mais sur son visage se lisait un air proche de l'inquiétude.

-Alors Tom, surpris ? Demanda un Sorcier qui avait un œil de verre et une partie du nez arrachée.

-Je suppose que vous devez faire parti de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue être agréablement surpris de vous voir car j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous durant toutes ses années que je me demandais si j'aurais l'occasion de vous voir un jour. Fit Voldemort en souriant.

-C'est fini Tom, ta partie est terminée. Rend toi ou sinon, nous n'hésiteront pas à nous battre. Conseilla un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Moi me rendre ? Il manquerait plus que ça ! Je préfère me battre plutôt que de succomber à tes menaces aussi puériles ! A ce propos, où se trouve ce bambin de Potter, que j'en finisse avec lui ? Demanda Voldemort.

Aussitôt, Harry apparut en se frayant un chemin entre tout les Sorciers présents et il regarda Voldemort d'un regard plein de haine.

-Je suis la. Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'assurance, ce qui était étonnant pour un enfant de son âge.

-Ah te voilà ! Il faut que j'en finisse avec toi car j'en ai marre de te courir après pour mettre fin à ton existence et j'espère que tu seras en mesure de te battre efficacement contre moi. Déclara Voldemort.

-Je vais te faire avaler ton livret de famille et venger ainsi plusieurs milliers de Sorciers qui pleurent chaque jours sur les tombes de leurs proches qui sont morts à cause de toi. Fit Harry.

-Comme tes _parents _peut-être ?

Harry devint alors rouge de colère mais Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Harry, ne laisse pas ton désir de vengeance prendre le dessus. Lui murmura t'il.

Mais Harry se dégagea de la main de Dumbledore et s'avança, seul dans la salle, alors que tout le monde le regardait et, arrivé à quelques mètres de Voldemort, il pointa sa baguette en sa direction.

-Retires ce que tu viens de dire. Conseilla t'il.

-Pourquoi le ferait-je ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Rétorqua Voldemort en souriant.

-Vraiment ? Tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras voulu. Dit Harry.

Il ferma alors les yeux, crispa son visage puis soudainement, sous les regards éberlués de chaque personnes présentes dans la grande salle, ses bras et ses jambes commencèrent à grossir et se transformèrent en d'énormes pattes dotées de griffes pointus puis, ses cheveux poussèrent à une vitesse fulgurante pour devenir une longue crinière orangée.

Quand à son corps, il doubla de volume, déchirant ainsi sa robe de sorcier et en quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva transformé en un somptueux Lion aux allures majestueuses mais qui grognait férocement en regardant Voldemort qui avait l'air impressionné.

-Ah oui, étonnant mais vois-tu, il m'en faut quand même un peu plus pour m'impressionner. Avoua Voldemort en souriant.

Et, à son tour, ce dernier crispa le visage avant que des milliers d'écailles vertes recouvrent entièrement son corps qui c'était grandement allongé et en quelques secondes, Lord Voldemort était transformé en un serpent aux aspects inquiétants.

Alors que les deux animaux se tournaient autour sans pour autant s'attaquer, Dumbledore claqua des doigts et aussitôt, toutes les tables présentes dans la salle se rangèrent sur les côtés et certaines se mirent de sorte à protéger tous les otages d'éventuelles Sortilèges.

Soudainement, le lion se jeta en rugissant sur le serpent et essaya de lui asséner un coup de griffes mais le reptile esquiva en se faufilant rapidement entre ses jambes et essaya de planter ses crocs dans une patte de son adversaire qui évita à son tour en faisant un saut sur sa droite.

Cette première attaque fut comme un signal pour les Mangemorts car ce furent eux qui lancèrent les premiers Sortilèges en direction des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ripostèrent à leur tour et, en l'espace d'une minute, la Grande Salle se transforma en un champ de bataille.

Des Sortilèges fusaient dans tout les sens, des cris et des incantations résonnaient dans la pièce et l'équipe de SG-1 essayaient tant bien que mal d'aider les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en tirant sur des Mangemorts mais ils ne purent en toucher que trois sur une trentaine.

Quant à Jack, il c'était relevé faiblement et s'occupait de trancher les liens des personnes attachées à l'aide du couteau qui se trouvait attaché à sa ceinture et, lorsqu'il eut fini, il leur fit signe de rester à couvert en se cachant derrière les tables.

-Qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda un élève en s'adressant à Jack.

-Je vais les aider mais surtout mon petiot, ne bouge pas d'ici ! Répondit Jack en enlevant sa robe et en sortant son P-90.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil par dessus la table et vit que plusieurs cadavres aussi bien de Mangemorts que de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix jonchaient déjà le sol tandis que la bataille faisait toujours rage. Trois Sorciers essayaient de rendre un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres hors d'état de nuire mais leur adversaire se défendait avec force et vivacité et en moins de deux minutes, les trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'écroulèrent par terre suite à un Sortilège et le Mangemort se jeta aussitôt sur de nouveaux combattants.

Dumbledore, lui, se trouvait entouré de quatre crapules qui lui jetaient un nombre incalculable de sorts mais le vieux Sorcier arrivait à les éviter avec une facilité étonnante.

Quant au lion et au serpent, ils se trouvaient toujours au milieu de salle et, par moment, le mammifère se servait de ses grosses pattes pour repousser quelques ennemis qui se trouvaient à proximité et il réussit à en tuer 2 comme ça.

Jack pointa alors son arme en direction d'un groupe de Mangemorts qui se battaient et appuya sur la détente mais soudainement, les balles qui jaillirent du canon de l'arme se figèrent en plein envoi et retombèrent au sol.

Jack se tourna alors vers sa droite et vit un Mangemort qui courait en sa direction et le leader de SG-1 eut toute juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un rayon de couleur rouge qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le mur derrière lui.

Jack pointa ensuite son arme en direction du Mangemort mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et fit valser son P-90 d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Alors étranger, te voilà sans défense ?

Jack se rappela alors du jour ou Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall avaient malencontreusement brûlé la Porte des Étoiles à cause du mélange Naquadah/Magie et, soudainement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Tu comptes t'en prendre à un homme désarmé comme moi ? Je trouve ça d'une lâcheté vraiment… _révoltante _! Fit Jack en prenant un air dégoûté.

-Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu penses espèce d'imbécile, _Avada Ked…_

Mais le Mangemort ne pu finir son incantation car Jack dégaina son Zak'n'Ktel à la vitesse de l'éclair et tira sur la baguette magique de son ennemi qui se mit soudainement à fumer avant d'exploser, provoquant des étincelles virevoltantes et brûlant au passage la main de la crapule qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Cria t'il en se jetant sur Jack.

Il ne put avancer bien loin car il sentit brusquement une douleur déchirante en direction de sa poitrine et tomba à la renverse en essayant d'arracher le couteau que Jack venait de lui lancer en plein cœur.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ? S'étonna un des enfants en regardant les débris de la baguette qui étaient par terre.

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer mais toujours est-il que tu dois rester cacher ici ! Quant à moi, je dois aller porter secours à mes hommes. Déclara Jack en ramassant son arme et en enlevant son couteau de la chair morte du Mangemort.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Jack sauta par dessus la table et se mit à courir dans la Grande Salle en direction des membres de son équipe, tout en tirant sur toutes menaces qui se présentaient à lui et sans se rendre compte des risques que cela représentait de se montrer ainsi devant tout ce monde qui pouvait le tuer d'un geste de baguette.

Il retrouve alors ses hommes, recroquevillés dans un coin et devant eux se trouvait un Mangemort qui pointait dangereusement sa baguette en leur direction.

Jack se faufila discrètement derrière lui en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne donne l'alerte puis, il lui attrapa brusquement le bras, le plia dans un sens critique et avant que le Mangemort ne se retourne, Jack lui brisa la nuque d'un revers de main.

-Ça va les enfants, vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Jack en s'approchant de ces hommes.

-J'ai connu mieux. Répondit Daniel en faisant la grimace.

Jack vit alors que ce dernier se tenait la hanche gauche qui avait l'air de saigné.

-Vous vous sentez tout de même en mesure de vous battre ? S'inquiéta t'il.

-Je vais faire ce que je peut. Répondit Daniel.

Soudain, un cri aigu transperça les airs et, lorsque les membres de SG-1 se retournèrent, ils virent que le lion avait une entaille sur le flanc mais il continuait à essayer de mordre le serpent qui lui n'avait rien.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'aider ! S'exclama Samantha.

-Pour l'instant, il s'en sort plutôt bien. Il faut d'abord s'occuper des Mangemorts et on verra après pour ce reptile. Fit Jack.

-Mon Colonel, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Déclara Samantha.

-Pas le temps de discuter Major, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en pleine bataille. Trancha Jack après avoir recharger son arme et en se relevant.

-Jack, nous sommes sur Terre. Fit Daniel en regardant Samantha d'un air inquiet.

Le leader de SG-1 s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna pour regarder ses membres, comme si il les prenaient pour des fous.

-Quoi ! S'exclama t'il en plissant des yeux.

-Nous avions crut quitter notre monde il y a un mois de cela mais aussi bizarre et surprenant que cela puisse paraître, nous sommes toujours sur Terre. Résuma brièvement Samantha.

-Mais…c'est insensé, nous ne disposons pas de telles technologies sur notre planète. Rappela Jack en repensant à toutes les choses étonnantes qu'ils avaient vu depuis leur arrivée sur Poudlard.

-Rappelez vous Jack O'Neil. Albus Dumbledore nous avait dit lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour la première fois sur Poudlard que leur planète était divisé en deux mondes différents mais que les habitants ignoraient cette séparation. Cela explique le fait que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de Poudlard. Fit Teal'c.

Un sentiment de bonheur emplit alors le corps de Jack.

Lui qui avait crut pendant un mois qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa planète, c'était rare qu'il se sente aussi rassuré en de telles circonstances et cela augmenta sa rage de vaincre Voldemort et ses sbires car il savait qu'il allait retrouver ces proches si jamais il s'en sortait.

-Et vous êtes absolument sûrs de ce que vous dîtes ? Insista Jack qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Rémus Lupin, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix nous a dit que leur Quartier Général se cachait à Londres donc oui, nous en sommes sûrs. Confirma Daniel.

-Dans ce cas la, je…

Mais Jack ne put finir sa phrase car, soudainement, un rayon bleu effleura ces cheveux et ils eurent juste le temps de se déporter vers la droite que trois autres rayons frappèrent le mur devant lequel ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Alors que cela continuait d'éclater autour d'eux, SG-1 se cachèrent derrière un mur.

-Bon, vous êtes prêt Teal'c ? Demanda Jack mettant son arme le long de son torse et en se plaquant au mur.

-Je suis prêt O'Neil.

Jack se tourna vers Samantha qui était occupée à panser rapidement la hanche de Daniel à l'aide d'un ruban pharmaceutique qu'elle avait toujours dans son gilet.

-Restez la pour le moment et venez nous rejoindre dés que vous aurez fini de vous occuper de Daniel. Ordonna Jack.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Teal'c, lui fit un signe de tête et, aussitôt, ils sortirent de leur cachette, tirèrent sur tout les Mangemorts qui leur tournait le dos et en moins d'une minute, ils eurent tués déjà 3 de ses crapules.

-MULCIBER et PETTERSON, OCCUPEZ VOUS DE CES DEUX LA ! Ordonna une voix.

Jack et Teal'c virent alors deux Mangemorts diriger leur baguettes en leur direction mais ils ne purent rien faire car leurs armes étaient déchargées.


	18. Chapter 18

-_Experlliarmus _! Firent les Mangemorts d'une seule et même voix.

Aussitôt, les P-90 des deux membres de SG-1 furent propulsés de leurs mains pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin et avant que les deux hommes n'aient le temps de réagir, ils furent à leur tour éjecté violemment en arrière et s'écrasèrent lourdement contre un mur, ce qui leur coupa le souffle.

Les deux sbires de Voldemort s'avancèrent alors dangereusement vers les deux membres de SG-1 et, lorsque Teal'c ouvrit un œil, il vit soudainement les deux crapules faire un vol plané, comme si un fil invisible les soulevaient puis, ils s'étalèrent quelques mètres plus loin, morts.

Le Jaffa regarda alors ce qui avait provoqué ce Sortilège et il vit Dumbledore lui adresser un léger clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa bataille.

Teal'c se leva faiblement puis, il aida Jack à en faire autant mais apparemment, son épaule était démise, voire même brisée car à chaque fois qu'il bougeait le bras gauche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

-On l'a échappé belle. Grogna Jack.

-Oui, heureusement que Albus Dumbledore était la. Rajouta Teal'c en prenant un long morceau de tissu qui se trouvait dans son gilet afin d'en faire un garrot pour l'épaule de Jack.

-Pitié Teal'c, vous occupez pas de moi, vous avez d'autre choses à faire de beaucoup plus important ! Rappela Jack en lui arrachant des mains le morceau de tissu.

Teal'c confirma d'un signe de tête puis, il rechargea son arme d'un geste machinal avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la bataille.

D'après lui, il y avait quasiment autant de victimes d'un côté que de l'autre et les corps ne cessaient de joncher le sol si bien qu'il était difficile de se battre en duel dans cette partie de l'école.

Le lion et le serpent continuait de se battre et ce dernier semblait également blessé car une sorte de substance verdâtre coulait d'une de ses écailles et coulait par terre en répandant une odeur de pourriture.

Teal'c réfléchit deux minutes.

Il fallait qu'il se serve de ses techniques de bataille et de lutte de Jaffa afin de les avoir.

Pour cela, il examina d'un œil expert tout ce qui pourrait lui servir pour mener à bien sa mission et, lorsque son regard tomba sur un bout de tôle qui était tombé d'une armure métallique délabré, il n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça en sa direction tout en prenant gaffe a ne pas se faire tirer dessus.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le morceau de tôle, il le déplaça légèrement de façon à le mettre proche de la bataille puis, il recula pour prendre son élan et se mit à glisser dessus, comme si il s'agissait d'un surf, tout en tirant sur toute menaces suspecte.

Sa glissade dura une trentaine de secondes durant lesquelles il réussit à mettre 5 Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire et lorsque le morceau de tôle s'arrêta, Teal'c fit une roulade en avant tout en rechargeant son P-90 puis, il se retourna brusquement et tira sur un Mangemort qui allait se jeter sur lui.

En voyant son équipier se battre aussi efficacement, Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement puis, il retourna voir Samantha et Daniel qui étaient toujours cachés derrière le mur.

-Alors, ça va ? Interrogea t'il.

-Pas trop non. Daniel à besoin de soins au plus vite sinon, il risque une hémorragie. Déclara Samantha en regardant la hanche qui ne cessait de saigner.

-Ah, c'est embêtant comme situation. Dit Jack en se mordant une lèvre.

-Et vous, qu'avez vous ? Demanda à son tour Samantha en voyant l'épaule en garrot de Jack.

-Oh pas grand chose, une simple blessure. Répondit Jack.

-Ou est Teal'c ? Demanda Daniel en faisant la grimace.

Jack regarda alors rapidement la bataille et vit Teal'c qui se battait à mains nues contre un Mangemort.

-Il se bat. Répondit simplement Jack.

-Seul ! S'exclama Samantha.

-Il s'en sort très bien pour le moment mais je vais aller le rejoindre. Samantha, surtout, dépêchez-vous car vous nous seriez d'une grande aide. Fit Jack en armant son arme.

-Vous inquiétez pas Jack, je vais m'occuper de Daniel. Déclara une voix paisible.

Dumbledore, le visage fatigué et épuisé, se trouvait devant eux et, lorsqu'il vit la hanche de Daniel, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la plaie endurcie du malheureux qui serra les dents pour éviter de crier.

Le vieux Sorcier ferma les yeux et, aussitôt, une lueur blanche assez puissante émana de sa main et dans les secondes qui suivit, Daniel sentait de moins en moins la douleur. C'était comme si un doux vent chaud lui caressait agréablement sa blessure et, lorsque Dumbledore eut finit, l'archéologue regarda sa hanche et vit que sa blessure avait disparue, ce qui le soulagea.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ? S'étonna Daniel qui n'en revenait pas.

-Disons que j'ai certaines facilités pour réparer certaines blessures primaires. Déclara Dumbledore.

-Et pour mon épaule, vous pourriez faire quelque chose ? Demanda Jack.

-Hélas non mon pauvre ami, cela est du domaine de Madame Pomfresh mais pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres choses à faire. Je suis juste venu vous dire que votre aide ne serait pas de refus. Fit Dumbledore.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, on arrive. Déclara Jack qui sortit son Beretta étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir de son P-90 à cause son épaule.

Samantha et Daniel armèrent à leurs tours leurs armes puis, ils se joignirent à la bataille.

Teal'c se battait toujours férocement et autour de lui se trouvaient 3 Mangemorts qui essayait de le vaincre mais le Jaffa était beaucoup plus rapide et beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'eux en matière de combat à main nues.

Soudainement, un Mangemort un peu plus grand et un peu plus trapu que les autres arriva devant Teal'c et tenait dans sa main un poignard à la lame en argent assez grande, incrustée d'émeraudes vertes.

-Voyons voir si tu es aussi fort que tu en as l'air. Dit-il.

Teal'c fit alors craquer ces doigts puis, les deux hommes se tournèrent lentement autour, sans se lâcher des yeux jusqu'à ce que le Mangemort se jette sur Teal'c, son couteau droit devant lui mais le Jaffa esquiva et lui mit un violent coup de pied dans le dos.

Sans montrer la moindre douleur, le Mangemort se remit en position de combat et recommença son assaut sur Teal'c qui, cette fois-ci, reçut un coup de genou dans le ventre et une légère coupure sur la joue, ce qui fit couler un peu de sang.

-Bah alors, on dirait que tu te laisses aller, ça me déçoit beaucoup tu sais. Remarqua le Mangemort.

Ce coup-ci, ce fut Teal'c qui fonça le premier mais la crapule fit un tour sur lui même en brandissant son poignard, ce qui entailla le haut du bras gauche de Teal'c qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Vraiment trop facile ! Rajouta le Mangemort.

Enervé de se faire autant ridiculisé, Teal'c puisa alors toute la force qu'il avait au fond de lui et se rua à nouveau sur son adversaire qui fit aussitôt un grand geste avec son poignard mais Teal'c esquiva en s'écartant légèrement puis, il lui immobilisa son bras et le brisa d'un coup de genou, faisant ainsi tombé le poignard par terre.

De son bras valide, le Mangemort sortit sa baguette de sa poche mais Teal'c fut plus rapide car il envoya virevolter cette dernière au loin en mettant un coup dans la main de la crapule.

-Alors, c'est qui le plus faible de nous deux ? Rappela le Jaffa.

Le sbire de Voldemort allait répondre mais Teal'c lui coupa la parole en lui brisant le nez d'un violent coup de poing et aussitôt, le Mangemort s'étala par terre, le visage en sang.

Teal'c reprit rapidement son souffle puis, sans hésiter, il sortit son Zak'n'Ktel de sa poche et continua dans sa lancée.

Pendant ce temps la, Jack, Daniel et Samantha avaient à eux trois éliminé au moins six Mangemorts et il devait en rester une bonne vingtaine de ses crapules face à dix membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que SG-1.

Quant à Voldemort et à Harry, ils avaient reprit leur forme initiale et se battait en se lançant toutes variétés de sorts malgré qu'ils avaient une partie du corps en sang et de nombreuses contusions au visage mais cela n'empêchait pas le plus jeune Sorcier de dominer légèrement ce duel.

Alors que les Mangemorts commençaient à prendre l'avantage, des bruits de cavalcade se firent entendre dans le hall et dans la minute qui suivit, Fred, Georges et Ron Weasley accompagné d'Hermione Granger arrivèrent dans la salle, le visage grave et la baguette pointée droit devant eux.

-Les enfants, allez vous cacher ! C'est trop dangereux par ici ! Ordonna Jack en esquivant difficilement un rayon.

-Sûrement pas Jack ! On va pas se laisser faire si facilement ! Rétorqua Fred.

Et, sans plus attendre, les quatre adolescents se mêlèrent à la bataille en lançant des Sortilèges sur les Mangemort et la balance recommença à pencher du côté du Bien car les nouveaux arrivants se battaient étonnamment bien pour leurs âges.

Soudainement, une lumière vive éclatante suivit d'une déflagration apparut et éblouit tout le monde pendant une dizaine de secondes puis, la lumière redevint normal.

C'est à cet instant précis que tout le monde vit Harry et Voldemort à quelques mètres du sol, espacés d'une dizaine de mètres, pointant tout les deux leurs baguettes droites devant eux et, aux milieux de ses dernières se trouvait une énorme boule de feu translucide crépitante d'étincelles.

Vu l'expression du visage du jeune Sorcier, il essayait sans aucun doute de lancer cette attaque sur le Mage Noir mais tout d'un coup, ce dernier fit apparaître une sorte de bouclier de couleur vert pâle, ce qui stoppa momentanément l'attaque de Harry.

-Il faut l'aider ! S'exclama un des élèves présents.

Jack regarda à son tour la scène et vit que Voldemort arrivait à repousser la boule de feu dangereusement vers Harry, épuisé, qui avait du mal à se défendre.

Le leader de SG-1 eut soudainement une idée.

-CARTER, DANIEL ET TEAL'C, TIREZ SUR LE BOUCLIER DE VOLDEMORT AVEC VOS ZAK ! Hurla Jack en sortant l'arme concernée de sa poche.

Les membres de SG-1 obéirent et moins de dix secondes plus tard, des dizaines de rayons bleus éclatèrent sur le bouclier de Voldemort sous les yeux exorbités des Mangemorts et la réaction se fit immédiate.

Le bouclier prit soudainement une teinte bleue foncé puis soudainement, Voldemort se mit à crier de douleur alors que des énormes étincelles commençaient à crépiter tout autour de lui.

Un Mangemort, s'apercevant de la faiblesse de son Maître se mit à courir en sa direction mais Jack le stoppa en lui tirant deux fois dessus avec son Zak'N'Ktel.

-Que m'avez-vous fait ? S'exclama Voldemort qui se débattait de toutes ses étincelles.

-Un mélange peu recommandé. Répondit Daniel.

-Vous allez me le payez ! Certifia Voldemort.

Le bouclier prit soudainement feu et sembla se resserrer dangereusement sur le corps du dangereux Mage Noir, ce qui le fit pousser des cris de douleur atroces.

-Vas-y Harry ! S'exclama Jack.

Le concerné se concentra un maximum puis, dans un dernier accès de rage, il puisa toute l'énergie qu'il avait au fond de lui et s'en servit pour envoyer la boule de feu droit sur son adversaire qui ne put l'esquiver tellement le bouclier se refermait sur lui et il la reçut en pleine face, créant ainsi une explosion fulgurante puis, il retomba par terre, le corps légèrement calciné, sous les regards horrifiés de ces Serviteurs.

-Maître ! Cria l'un d'eux.

-Harry ! Cria à son tour Jack en voyant le jeune élève s'étaler par terre.

Il se mit alors à genoux prêt de lui, prit son pouls et constata avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore mais faiblement.

-Vous nous le paierez ! Vous ne finirez jamais d'entendre parler de nous ! S'exclama un Mangemort en regardant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer car soudainement, tout les Serviteurs de Voldemort y compris ce dernier disparurent en un « plop », laissant ainsi les cadavres de leurs équipiers.

-Quoi, c'est déjà fini ? S'étonna Jack en regardant autour de lui.

-Non, ils reviendront. On ne se débarrasse pas de Lord Voldemort aussi facilement. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Dans ce cas la, vous pourrez compter sur notre aide. Assura Jack.

-Non Jack, votre vie a déjà été assez mise en danger à cause de nous donc je refuse catégoriquement que vous assistiez à nouveau à une éventuelle bataille. Trancha Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique.

-On c'est plutôt bien débrouillé pourtant pour des « Moldus ». Grogna Jack.

-Je ne nie pas vos compétences en matière de combat mais j'évalue plutôt le risque que cela pourrait représenter en votre faveur si des Mangemorts attaquaient à nouveau cette École. Fit Dumbledore.

-De plus, maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes des Moldus, nous pourrons vous ramener chez vous dés que tout cela sera rentré dans ordre. Rajouta Rémus Lupin.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix s'adressa à Dumbledore.

-Dîtes Albus, je croyait que Poudlard était protégé contre les Transplanages. Dit-elle.

-Je sais Nymphodora mais le professeur Smith a sûrement désactivé le bouclier anti-Transplanage, ce qui à permit à Voldemort et à ces sbires, l'effet de surprise. Expliqua Dumbledore, l'air grave.

-Je vais aller le réactiver. Déclara Mac Gonagall qui boitait du pied gauche.

Le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait un œil en verre pivotant ainsi qu'une partie du nez arraché s'adressa alors à SG-1.

-Si vraiment vous voulez vous rendre utile, aidez-nous à transporter les blessés à l'infirmerie. Fit l'homme d'une voix glaireuse.

-Et on fait quoi des morts ? Demanda Daniel.

-Laissez les par terre, on s'occupera d'eux plus tard. Répondit le Sorcier.

Jack prit en premier Harry dans ses bras puis, il suivit les autres Sorciers pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie et, arrivé à celle-ci, il le posa délicatement sur le lit.

-Occupez vous bien de lui. Dit-il à l'infirmière qui était elle même amochée.

-Vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je vais juste guérir ses plaies et lui administrer une Potion de Remise en Forme et ça ira pour lui. Répondit cette dernière.

-Et pour les autres, vous allez faire quoi ? Insista Daniel qui venait de poser le corps d'un Sorcier qui avait apparemment l'œil crevé.

-Je crains que je ne puisse pas guérir tout le monde. Il va falloir en emmener à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Maintenant laissez-moi s'il vous plait, j'ai du travail. Fit l'infirmière.

L'équipe de SG-1 obéit puis, tout le monde continua le transport de blessés durant la majeure partie de l'après-midi et lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les morts dans la Grande Salle, ils purent compter 22 sbires du Mage Noir de morts et 18 membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le même état.

Avant le repas, une minute de silence avait été programmée en l'honneur de tout ceux qui c'étaient battus loyalement pour sauver cette école et se fut pendant après, pendant le bref discours de Dumbledore que des larmes coulèrent.

-Mes enfants, ce à quoi certains d'entre vous ont assister cet après-midi restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. L'image de plusieurs Sorciers aux cœurs vaillants qui se sont battus jusqu'au bout pour défendre notre École est un acte de bravoure sans précédent. Savoir que ces Sorciers qui avaient peut-être une femme et des enfants ont sacrifier leur vie pour tenter une nouvelle fois de vaincre Voldemort montre que, même durant cette période de tension, la Solidarité est toujours présente, et cela pour longtemps j'espère.

Ce début de discours provoqua des chuchotements et des murmures à chaque tables, sauf chez les Serpentards. qui avaient l'air moins ennuyés que les autres maisons.

-Cet événement inattendu marque aussi le fait que, dorénavant, il faudra se méfier de n'importe qui car il suffit d'une seconde d'inadvertance pour que tout se bouleverse autour de nous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors mes enfants, n'oubliez pas ses 19 personnes qui ont donnés corps et âmes pour vous et pour cette école. N'oubliez pas que Lord Voldemort est toujours la et qu'il n'hésitera pas à refaire surface dés qu'il sera remit de ses émotions. Merci et bon appétit. Finit Dumbledore.

Les élèves applaudirent bruyamment ce discours puis, lorsque les plats apparurent, ils se ruèrent dessus en silence et bientôt, on entendait plus que les fourchettes et les couteaux dans les assiettes.

-Au fait, où sont passé les corps ? Demanda soudainement Jack.

-Nous les avons fait transporté à une morgue de Sorciers par le biais d'un Portoloin en attendant une cérémonie officielle. Répondit simplement Dumbledore en se servant un verre de Jus de citrouille.

-Même pour les Mangemorts ? S'étonna Daniel.

-Non, les corps de ses crapules seront incinérés d'ici demain. Fit Mac Gonagall qui avait un bras dans le plâtre en plus de sa cheville foulée.

-Et nous, qu'allons nous devenir ? S'inquiéta Samantha.

-Nous nous occuperons de vous demain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Votre supérieur va être rassuré de vous savoir vivant. Déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

-En tout cas, vous pourrez compter sur nous, la présence de votre Monde ne sera dévoilée par aucun de nous quatre. Rassura Jack en se servant une pomme de terre vapeur.

-Nous parlerons de cela demain mes amis. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'ai plusieurs parchemins officiels qui m'attendent dans mon Bureau et que je dois remplir donc je vais devoir écourter ce repas. Déclara Dumbledore en se levant.

-Ah ? Bon ben… bonne nuit alors. Fit Jack en regardant le vieil homme marcher d'un pas majestueux en direction de la porte.

Le repas se continua dans un silence quasi-religieux et ce fut Jack qui le brisa à la fin, en se levant de table.

-Vous m'excuserez mes amis mais je vais aller voir Harry avant de me coucher. Déclara t'il avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack sortit de la Grande Salle qui avait servie quelques heures plus tôt de terrain de bataille et s'engouffra dans l'un des nombreux couloirs.


	19. Chapter 19

Sur son chemin, il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Ils avaient connu la joie à découvrir ces lieux et ces entourages, la colère lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que leur porte avait été sabotée, la tristesse à l'idée de savoir qu'ils ne reverraient sans doute plus jamais leur planète, la haine et le désir de vengeance lorsque les Mangemorts avaient débarqués ici par surprise et enfin, un énorme soulagement lorsque la terrible bataille s'était terminée.

Jamais de sa vie Jack n'oublierait Poudlard.

Il avait pourtant visité des milliers d'autres mondes auparavant mais jamais il n'avait ressenti de pareilles sensations sur celui-ci. Peut-être était-ce dut au fait qu'il savait que cette École se trouvait aussi sur Terre et qu'il aurait l'occasion de la revoir lorsqu'il aurait un petit peu de temps.

Il avait rencontré tellement de personnes extraordinaires ici telles que Harry, Dumbledore et même Fred Weasley qu'il lui serait sans doute impossible pour lui de les oublier.

Ses pensées s'évaporèrent lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie.

Chaque lits présents étaient occupés et plusieurs Sorciers que Jack ne connaissait pas s'affairaient à soigner les blessés à l'aide de Potions et d'incantations.

Le leader de SG-1 s'arrêta devant le lit de Harry et vit que ce dernier lisait tranquillement une bande-dessinée intitulée « _Quand Neuneu la Guerrière rencontre Super Banane_ ».

-Tu sais que si tu continues à lire ça, ton avenir va basculer du côté obscur de la force. Fit Jack.

Harry leva alors ses yeux de sa bande-dessinée et son visage s'illumina.

-Jack s'exclama t'il.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le leader de SG-1 en s'asseyant sur une chaise prêt du lit.

-Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux lorsque j'aurait quitté cet endroit mais Madame Pomfresh se tue à me dire que j'ai besoin de repos. Et toi, ça va ? Répondit Harry en reposant son ouvrage.

-Oh tu sais, j'ai connu pire au niveau des blessures mais je suis ravi de voir que tu as récupéré tes forces. Avoua Jack.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Dit Harry en se redressant légèrement.

-Dit, tu pourrais m'apprendre à me… _transformer_ en je ne sais quel animal ? J'ai trouvé plutôt impressionnant pour un Sorcier de ton âge. Déclara Jack en souriant.

Harry rigola doucement.

-Normalement, personne hormis mes meilleurs amis ne devaient savoir que j'était un Animagus mais étant donné les circonstances, c'était plus que nécessaire.

-C'est proscrit par la loi Magique ? S'étonna Jack.

-En temps normal oui mais disons que si j'était déclaré officiellement Animagus par le Ministère de la Magie, je n'aurait pas ce problème. Expliqua Harry.

-Je vois…

Il y eut alors un silence durant lequel Jack jouait avec sa casquette qu'il avait enlevé en rentrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Jack je voulait te…

-Ne me remercie pas mon grand, je n'ai fait que mon devoir en te sauvant. Coupa Jack.

-Je… j'ignore totalement comment ton arme a put neutraliser aussi facilement Voldemort mais sache que je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Reprit Harry.

-Tu crois que j'aurais laissé cette affreuse tête de serpent te faire du mal ? Point de ça mon ami, point de ça. Fit Jack en faisant non avec un doigt.

Harry lui fit alors un grand sourire.

-Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses mais je suis venu te dire au revoir Harry. Déclara Jack en se mordant une lèvre.

-Me… me dire au revoir ? Répéta Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

-Oui, Dumbledore nous ramène, mon équipe et moi, chez nous dés demain matin. Résuma Jack.

-Vous…quoi ? Tu nous quittes déjà ? S'exclama Harry.

-Écoutes mon grand, cela me fait beaucoup de peine à moi aussi de te quitter mais vois le bon côté des choses. Dit toi que je vais revoir mes proches et que, la où je serais, je vais être heureux. Fit Jack.

-Tu ne l'es pas ici ? Demanda Harry.

-Si, bien sur que si. Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Fit Jack.

-Je suis content que tu retrouves ton pays et tes proches mais cela ne fait qu'un mois que tu es la ! Il y a encore tellement de choses à voir dans ce monde, tu…

-J'en suis conscient mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je demanderait à Dumbledore si je pourrait revenir vous voir de temps en temps. Après tout, nous sommes sur la planète et ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Dit Jack.

Ce dernier se leva et tendit sa main à Harry.

-Á bientôt mon grand, prend bien soin de toi. Dit-il simplement.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry tendis sa main vers celle de Jack et la serra le plus vigoureusement possible.

-Merci Jack, merci pour tout. Je ne t'oublierait jamais. Fit Harry, des larmes dans la voix.

Le leader de SG-1 s'avança alors doucement vers la sortie puis, il se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un signe à Harry et vit une larme couler sur la joue de celui-ci.

Jack prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre tout en sifflant d'un air dynamique.

Mais soudainement, en arrivant à une intersection, Jack entendit quelqu'un derrière lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner car il sentit soudainement son Zak'n'Ktel s'envoler avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin puis, une voix se fit entendre.

-Comme on se retrouve, O' Neil. Surtout, ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer maintenant.

Jack se retourna et vit l'ancien professeur Scott qui le regardait méchamment en pointant sa baguette vers lui et qui avait l'air furax.

-Tiens, comme on se retrouve. Déclara Jack d'un air sarcastique.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de me voir ici. Remarqua Scott.

-Peut-être oui mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'en sois ravi. Fit Jack.

-Votre insolence vous perdra. Déclara Scott.

-J'en ai conscience oui. Avoua Jack en souriant.

-Maintenant, vous allez me donner doucement vos autres armes et ensuite, je me ferais un plaisir de vous tuer. Ordonna Scott.

Jack regarda alors le traître puis, il commença à déboutonné son gilet de militaire.

-Dîtes, plusieurs questions me taraudent l'esprit depuis que je sais que vous êtes un imposteur mais je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure de vous les poser. Déclara Jack

-Profitez du peu de temps qu'il vous reste pour cela. Dit Scott.

-Votre bonté vous perdra. Déjà, pourquoi avoir détruit notre Porte des Étoiles ? Commença Jack en enlevant son gilet.

-Pour empêcher une éventuelle retraite lorsque mon Maître et ses serviteurs arriveraient ! Lorsque vous avez débarquer il y a un mois de cela, j'ai eut peur que vous ne gâchiez tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu et je n'ai pas eut le choix sinon, il me tuait. Fit Scott.

-En parlant de cette fripouille, pourquoi vous êtes-vous rangez de son côté ?

-Car cela m'a permit d'acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs et une nouvelle force de vivre. Répondit Scott.

-Ah, rien que ça ? S'étonna Jack.

-Ne sous-estimez _jamais _ces pouvoirs, espèce d'idiot ! S'exclama Scott en pointant dangereusement sa baguette sur la gorge de Jack.

-Calmos, je voulais pas vous vexer ! Rétorqua Jack d'un air agacé.

-Vous avez finit avec vos questions ? Demanda Scott en faisant disparaître le gilet de Jack d'un coup de baguette sous le regard étonné de ce dernier.

-Non, comment vous avez put vous libérer tout seul du Sortilège que Dumbledore vous a infligé ?

-La Magie mon vieux, la Magie. Se contenta de répondre Scott en palpant les poches de Jack pour voir si il n'y avait rien dedans.

Le leader de SG-1 profita de cet instant pour mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre du Sorcier qui tomba aussitôt à la renverse.

-Bas les pattes ! S'exclama Jack avant d'essayer de s'échapper en courant dans le couloir car il était conscient de ne pas être de taille à riposter contre le Sorcier sans ses armes.

Mais il ne put avancer bien loin car, soudainement, il sentit une force invisible le soulever du sol puis, il fut balancé violemment contre un mur avant de retomber sur la pierre froide, la tête dans les vapes.

-Tu pensais vraiment m'échapper aussi facilement ? S'exclama Scott qui avait l'air plus qu'énervé.

-Je pensais que cela aurait été aussi simple qu'avec vos amis Mangemorts de cet après-midi. Répondit Jack en se tenant le ventre

-_Doloris _! Fit Scott.

Aussitôt, un rayon frappa Jack qui se mit alors à crier de douleur.

-Mon Maître va être furieux contre moi quand il va savoir que je n'ai pas combattu à ces côtés. Il va peut-être me tuer pour mon incompétence. Dit Scott en marchant autour du corps de Jack.

-Incompétent vous ? Non, loin de ça. Vous êtes juste un incapable, rien de plus. Rectifia Jack.

Scott regarda alors ce dernier avec rage puis, il le souleva de quelques mètres à l'aide de sa baguette et le fit léviter dans les airs.

-Je vais te faire mourir en te faisant souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert. S'exclama Scott avant de refaire tomber lourdement Jack sur le sol.

-Et que comptez vous faire lorsque je serais « mort » ? Essaya d'articuler Jack.

-Je vais tuer Potter. C'est à cause de lui que vous m'avez démasquer. Répondit Scott.

Jack se ressaisit car il était strictement hors de question que cette crapule touche à Harry.

-Pour ça, il faudra me passer sur le corps. Grogna Jack.

-Rien de plus simple. Répondit Scott.

Sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende, Jack rassembla toutes les forces qu'il lui restait puis, il se jeta sur les jambes de Scott qui tomba à la renverse, faisant rouler sa baguette sur le côté.

Le leader de SG-1 lui asséna alors un coup de poing sur le nez puis, il l'attrapa par le col et lui cogna la tête par terre.

Scott qui n'était pas de taille à se laisser faire exerça une pression sur le ventre de Jack à l'aide de ses pieds puis, il l'éjecta en le poussant devant lui et en profita pour ramasser sa baguette qui était à quelques centimètres de sa main droite.

Jack se releva rapidement et allait s'apprêter à se jeter à nouveau sur son adversaire mais lorsqu'il vit la baguette pointée vers lui et le visage crispé de Scott, il se ressaisit.

-Tu crois vraiment être de taille face à moi ? S'étonna Scott en essuyant son nez qui commençait à enfler.

-L'espoir fait vivre non ? Répondit Jack sans lâcher la baguette du regard.

-Ton arrogance va te coûter très chère, _Avada Ked…_

Mais Scott ne put finir sa phrase car, soudainement, Jack vit son visage devenir aussi froid que de la glace puis, il tomba par terre et Jack vit alors Dumbledore au bout du couloir qui avait sa baguette pointée droit devant lui.

-Ça va Jack, vous n'avez rien ? Demanda le vieux Sorcier en s'avançant vers lui.

-J'ai connu mieux. Vous en avez mit d'un temps ! Dit Jack.

-Je sais. Je venais de me rappeler qu'il restait encore ce traître dans son Bureau et, lorsque j'ai vu que son corps avait disparu, je suis parti à sa recherche. Expliqua Dumbledore en s'agenouillant prés du corps de Scott.

-Il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à Harry après s'être occupé de moi. Résuma Jack en se frictionnant les coudes.

-Il aura du mal à faire quoi que ce soit avec le Sortilège que je lui ai lancé. Fit Dumbledore.

-Qu'allez vous faire de lui ? Demanda Jack.

-Je vais l'enfermer dans un cachot en attendant qu'il soit directement transporté à Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Du moment qu'il ne dérange plus personne, je suis rassuré. Maintenant, excusez moi Albus mais je vais aller me coucher. Déclara Jack.

-Vous ne voulez pas passer à l'infirmerie avant pour voir si vous n'avez rien ? Proposa Dumbledore.

-Non ça va aller, merci. Bonne nuit. Dit Jack.

Puis, il quitta le couloir sans rien dire et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

-Vous en avez mit d'un temps ! S'exclama Daniel, lorsqu'il vit arriver son supérieur.

-Disons que j'ai été…_retardé_. Répondit ce dernier.

-Par quoi ? Demanda Teal'c.

-Je vous expliquerais tout demain. En attendant, j'aimerais bien dormir si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients. Grogna Jack en se laissant tombé sur son lit.


	20. Chapter 20

_Le lendemain, 10h :_

Après avoir dormit jusqu'à 9h, ce qui arrivait rarement aux membres de SG-1, ces derniers allèrent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle qui était vide à cette heure-ci puis, ils furent rejoint par Dumbledore qui avait l'air fatigué.

-Alors mes amis, vous vous êtes bien reposés ? Demanda le vieux Sorcier.

-Oh que oui ! Vous aussi ?

-Bien que je me sois couché assez tard, je doit dire que cette courte nuit m'a fait un bien fou. Répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Vous vous êtes occupé de Scott ? Demanda Jack qui avait déjà tout expliqué à son équipe.

-Il a été transporté ce matin à Azkaban en attendant son passage au Tribunal. Fit Dumbledore.

-Et il risque pas de s'échapper ?

-Lui et ces collègues sont enfermés dans le quartier le plus sécurisé et le plus surveillé donc non, il n'y a pas de risques. Rassura Dumbledore en souriant.

-Me voilà soulagé. Marmonna Jack en croquant dans une tartine.

-Alors, vous êtes prêt à retrouver vos proches ? Fit Dumbledore en s'asseyant prés d'eux.

-Plutôt oui. On part dans combien de temps ? Demanda Daniel.

-Vous êtes si pressé que ça de partir ? S'étonna Dumbledore en souriant.

-Non c'est pas ça mais c'est que…

-Je plaisantait Daniel. Vous quitterez Poudlard dés que vous aurez fini de déjeuner donc profitez bien de ces derniers instant passés ici. Conseilla Dumbledore.

Le repas se continua dans une ambiance mélangée d'euphorie à l'idée de retrouver leur Monde mais aussi de tristesse car ils savaient qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers instants au sein de cette École extraordinaire.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, SG-1 prirent leurs sacs qu'ils avaient laisser prés de la Grande Salle et suivirent silencieusement Dumbledore jusqu'à son Bureau.

-Comment vous allez nous ramener chez nous ? Demanda Samantha alors qu'ils arrivaient vers les gargouilles.

-On va utilisé un Portoloin, ça sera plus sur. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Un quoi ? S'exclama Jack.

-Un Portoloin. Vous allez voir, c'est pas bien méchant. Répéta Dumbledore en souriant.

-Si c'est vous qui le dîtes. Grogna Jack.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent alors dans le Bureau, une voix les interrompit.

-Vous nous quittez déjà ?

Jack leva la tête et vit Phineas Nigellus, dans son tableau, qui les regardait en souriant.

-Déjà oui mais en tout cas, merci pour votre aide. Elle nous a été bien précieuse. Fit Teal'c.

-C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider cette École. Déclara Phineas Nigellus.

Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers le bureau de Dumbledore et, arrivé devant celui-ci, le vieux Sorcier sortit un soulier tout rapiécé d'un tiroir et le posa sur la table.

-Bon, dîtes moi précisément où vous voulez vous retrouvez.

-Devant la Base du SGC, au Minnesota. Répondit Jack.

-Très bien.

Dumbledore tapota alors le soulier avec sa baguette puis murmura « _Portus » _et, aussitôt, de la fumée verte se dégagea de l'objet.

-A trois, vous toucherez cette objet en même temps. Est-ce bien clair ? Je vous rejoindrait en transplanant. Fit Dumbledore.

-C'est…très clair. Dit Jack en se rapprochant du bureau, suivi des autres membres de son équipe.

-Très bien. Surtout, tenez bien vos sacs car cela serait bête que vous les lâchiez. Alors…un…deux…trois !

L'équipe de SG-1 posèrent immédiatement leurs mains sur le soulier puis, soudainement, ils sentirent le sol dévaler sous leurs pieds puis, ils perdurent le Bureau de Dumbledore de vue et se mirent à tourbillonner bizarrement pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsque cela se termina, ils perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent par terre.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Daniel en regardant autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une sorte de forêt composée de quelques arbres et, à droite, une route goudronnée menait à l'entrée de la Base du SGC qui était gardée par plusieurs militaires.

-On est à la maison les enfants. Fit Jack en souriant.

Soudainement, une petite explosion retentit derrière eux et aussitôt, Dumbledore apparut.

-Alors, heureux ? Fit-il.

-Oh que oui ! Répondit Jack.

-Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire avant de nous quitter. Déclara Dumbledore.

-Ne vous inquiétez, on ne dira rien sur votre Monde. Dit Jack.

-On reviendra dessus tout à l'heure. Tout d'abord, je dois vous remercier pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporter hier et qui nous a été bien précieuse. Commença Dumbledore.

-Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, rien de plus. Fit Samantha.

-Ensuite, je veut que vous sachiez que j'ai été très heureux de faire votre connaissance et que jamais notre École ne vous oubliera. Continua Dumbledore.

-Nous aussi nous ne vous oublierons jamais, vous pouvez en être sure. Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Déclara Jack.

-Maintenant, je vais être obligé de faire quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire mais je n'ai, hélas, pas le choix.

-Qu'entendez-vous par la ? Demanda Teal'c.

-Le Ministre de la Magie m'a demandé de faire en sorte qu'il ne vous reste aucun souvenirs de ce mois passé parmi nous. Expliqua Dumbledore.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Jack.

-Ils veulent être sures que jamais vous ne parlerez de notre Monde à qui que ce soit. Fit Dumbledore.

-Mais on vous en a fait la promesse ! Ça vous à pas suffit ? S'insurgea Jack.

-Je le sais mes amis, je le sais. Vous savez, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserait partir sans rien faire mais le Ministère a été formel la dessus : il faut vous faire oubliez tout ça.

-Et si nous refusons ? Demanda Jack en prenant un air supérieur.

-Je serait forcé à vous y soumettre de force. Dit Dumbledore d'un air calme.

Les membres de SG-1 se regardèrent et dans leurs yeux pouvaient se lire de l'inquiétude.

-On oubliera vraiment _tout_ ? Fit Jack.

-Absolument.

-Cela veut donc dire que l'on ne vous reverra plus jamais ? S'inquiéta Samantha.

-J'ai bien peur que oui, Major Carter.

-Et faut faire quoi pour se « laisser faire » ? Demanda Jack.

-Ravi de voir que vous comprenez ma réaction. Donnez-vous la main tout les quatre et fermez les yeux. Expliqua Dumbledore en souriant.

Les membres de SG-1 obéirent et se prirent la main avant de fermer les yeux.

-Adieu mes amis. Fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Jack allât répondre mais le vieux Sorcier lui coupa la parole.

-_Oubliettes _! Murmura-il.

Aussitôt, ils sentirent que leurs esprits se vidaient à une vitesse ahurissante en l'espace d'une seconde puis, lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se regardèrent.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait la ? Demanda Daniel en regardant autour de lui.


End file.
